PDA
by Sophie Queen
Summary: Uma coletânea de contos, sobre Bella e Edward em situações de demonstrações públicas de afeto.
1. Sinopse

*****PDA*****

.

**Título:** PDA – Public Display of Affection (Demonstração Pública de Afeto)

**Autor: **Sophie Queen

**Beta: **Mayarah Cardoso

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Personagens: **Todos humanos

**Gênero: **General/ Romance/ Lemon

**Censura: **M – maiores de 18 anos (linguagem imprópria, uso de álcool, nudez, sexo, violência)

**Sinopse: **Uma coletânea de contos, sobre Bella e Edward em situações de demonstrações públicas de afeto.

**ESPECIFICAÇÕES:**

Essa fanfic será uma coletânea de contos, sobre situações envolvendo Edward e Bella onde ambos protagonizarão _**Demonstrações Públicas de Afeto**_. Essas PDA's serão diversas como: o primeiro beijo entre dois adolescentes, sexo com um desconhecido em uma casa noturna, a primeira noite de um casal de namorados, carinhos explícitos – mas não sexuais – em frente a outras pessoas, inúmeras situações que sejam consideradas _públicas_.

Nenhum conto terá ligação com o outro, eles serão únicos e sempre retratados por uma só pessoa, ou talvez terceira pessoa. Todos eles levaram o nome de uma música – assim como o nome da fanfic que foi baseada na música PDA dos Backstreet Boys (letra:_ letras*terra*com*br/backstreet-boys/1547222/_ vídeo:_ www*youtube*com/watch?v=MbPzMpZBvRk_ ) -, e a música para quem quiser ler e ouvir terá alguma co-relação com o conto em si.

Poderá conter lemons em alguns contos, e em outros não, por isso que a classificação irá variar pelo gênero; mas de modo geral a _"fanfic"_ terá classificação **M**, que significa para maiores de idade, então já estejam avisados desde já.

A possibilidade de atualização dos contos será mensal, como comemoração a cada mês que sou Ficwriter, estou aberta a sugestões para lugares em que podem ocorrer essas PDA's, e depois de consideradas estas eu estarei colocando a situação quando for possível, então, por favor, não fiquem me pressionando para colocar a idéia de vocês, eu as irei utilizar eventualmente.

O primeiro conto dessa coletânea será postado no dia 07 de abril, data em que eu _Carol Venancio_ completo um ano de Ficwriter.

_**N/A: **Depois de quase uma folha falando bonitinho e cheio de não me reles não me toques *KKKKKKKKKKK* venho descontrair o clima aqui. Como eu já expliquei antes, nada aqui terá ligação com nada, terá muito romance açucarado e muita, mais muita lemon descritiva, claro que existirá alguns capítulos onde lemons não existirão, mas será divertido da mesma maneira._

_Espero contar com todos vocês dia 07 lendo o primeiro conto, que será literalmente **em chamas**! *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA* Curiosos? Esperem e verão!_

_Obrigada a todos que me ajudaram nesse quase um ano de ficwriter e assim como todas as minhas outras fics essa também é escrita para vocês!_

_Amo muito vocês!_

_Beijos_

_Carol._


	2. Sex On Fire

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**PDA**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção._

.

.

'**PDA' – Public Display of Affection**

Conto número um: _"Sex on Fire"_

"_**Your sex is on fire  
**_Seu sexo está em chamas_**  
Consumed  
**_Consumido_**  
Were the words to transpire  
**_Com as palavras para transpirarQuente como uma febre_**  
Rattling bones  
**_Ossos se tocando_**  
I can just taste it (taste it)  
**_Eu poderia só sentir o gosto(sentir o gosto)_**  
If it's not forever  
**_Se não é para sempre_**  
If it's just tonight  
**_Se é só por essa noite_**  
Oh, it's still the greatest (the greatest, the greatest)"  
**_Oh, ainda é a melhor(a melhor, a melhor)

_Sex on Fire – Kings Of Leon  
__http://www__**[ponto]**__youtube__**[ponto]**__com/watch?v=pvOhYKaxkxM_

_.  
_

_Imagem:  
__http://i42**[ponto]**tinypic**[ponto]**com/2nbayo5**[ponto]**jpg_

.

* * *

.

Eu estava alta.

Na verdade eu estava mais que alta. Eu estava _bêbada_.

Quando Alice me propôs que saíssemos para curtir nossa vida adulta e bem sucedida sem necessitar de homens, acreditei que ela me levaria a um bar e lá beberíamos cerveja até uma começar a chorar com as recentes decepções amorosas, ou então ela nos levaria a alguma boate só para mostrar que nossa juventude ainda era viril.

Mas Alice e Rosalie tinham outros planos quando entraram pela porta do meu apartamento usando roupas justas e curtas e devidamente maquiadas. E ignorando todo e qualquer protesto meu elas me fizeram vestir o vestido mais curto que já vi em minha vida e as sandálias mais assassinas que poderia sequer sonhar.

Protestar com elas era algo _ridículo_, por mais que declarasse que estava odiando a roupa que estava vestindo elas me convenceriam que ela estava mais que perfeita. E apesar do comprimento mínimo do vestido negro não pude dizer que não me sentia _sexy_.

O recorte evasê do mesmo que abraçava todas minhas curvas – existentes e não existentes - perfeitamente. Meus seios – devido ao decote em formato de coração – pareciam maiores, e a barra do vestido que terminava um pouco menos que no meio das minhas coxas fazia com que o tafetá negro iluminasse ainda mais a minha pele branca.

Meus cabelos estavam soltos e lisos. Rose os havia bagunçado para dar um ar de _"acabei de ser fodida"_. Apesar de ter torcido o nariz quando ela citou essa idéia não podia negar que estava muito bom. Alice, por sua vez, havia feito um trabalho incrível em minha maquiagem, meus olhos castanhos estavam delineados fortemente por uma sombra e lápis de olhos negros, minhas bochechas continham um leve tom de pêssego e minha boca era marcada por um batom cor de boca.

Ambas sabendo que devido aos meus trajes nunca conseguiria sair de casa, começaram a me embebedar enquanto me arrumavam, obviamente quando sairmos da mesma eu já estava alegre. E nem mesmo o lugar que elas me levaram na _**Sex on Fire**_ – uma casa noturna que era conhecida em toda Los Angeles por ser um lugar onde pessoas livres, desimpedida e solteiras iam atrás de alvos para uma aventura sexual com um desconhecido, por apenas uma noite.

Não que eu desejava isso, longe de mim. Na verdade nunca seria capaz de fazer isso, mas não podia negar que era instigante.

Quanto tempo mesmo eu estava sem _sexo_?

Ah sim... há quase um ano e meio. Tudo culpa daquele _maldito_, que além de me trocar por uma garotinha três anos mais nova do que eu, me jogou uma praga, porque sempre estava quase para ter uma noite tórrida de sexo com algum _"amigo com benefícios"_ sempre surgia um empata-foda. Estava tão desiludida com isso que já havia considerado até mesmo ir até a sua casa exigir um sexo sem precedentes ao dito cujo.

Ok, eu nunca faria isso. Mas era uma idéia.

Quando chegamos à _Sex on Fire_, Alice e Rosalie evitando que eu voltasse ao meu estado de não embriaguez me arrastaram até o bar da mesma, pedindo doses de tequila para as três. Óbvio que depois de umas sete ou nove doses de tequila eu estava livre, leve, solta. Nem mesmo o salto mortal das sandálias que usava pareciam mais tão mortais, eu parecia flutuar sobre elas.

O álcool definitivamente ajudou a me soltar e juntamente com Rose e Alice dançava sensualmente – algo que nunca sã seria capaz de fazer, mas hoje estava me sentindo _poderosa_.

Alice e Rosalie eram mestres na arte da provocação e a mesma começava desde a roupa que elas vestiam – um vestido estilo _bandage_ vermelho vivo para Rosalie, enquanto Alice usava um vestido estilo baby doll de mangas três quartos e decote generoso de estampa foral -, e ambas com sapatos belíssimos e extremamente altos nos pés.

Os cabelos loiros de Rose caiam em cascata em suas costas, fazendo com que os cachos nas pontas balançassem junto com ela, quando movia seu corpo escultural típico de uma modelo de lingeries, ela era uma das mulheres mais lindas que já vi na vida. Alice – apesar de ser baixinha – era também linda, seus cabelos negros até os ombros com as pontas espetadas em todas as direções, deixava-a com um ar de bonequinha de porcelana.

Mas muitos se enganavam quando viam uma loira praticamente igual a uma Barbie e uma bonequinha de porcelana feita à mão. As duas eram decididas, e jogavam – algumas vezes – sujo para conseguir o que desejavam. No caso dessa noite era conseguir um sexo casual com algum desconhecido e devido a isso dançavam juntas sensualmente, se tocando, provocando os olhares luxuriosos dos homens e de algumas mulheres ao nosso redor. Era inspirador vendo as duas provocarem todos ao nosso redor, e quando elas me colocaram entre elas e provocadamente começaram a dançar me tocando foi embaraçoso para mim, até verificar que uma pequena roda havia se formado em torno de nós, tudo por conta da dança sensual que executávamos.

Rose para provocar mais ainda, passava suas mãos com unhas perfeitamente pintadas de vermelho pelas minhas coxas e as de Alice, a baixinha por sua vez, tocava sugestivamente nossos seios, e eu... bem eu só ria. Porque realmente eu estava me divertindo vendo todos nos desejando só pelo fato de estarmos nos tocando mais intimamente.

Ficamos um bom tempo as três dançando juntas, provocando olhares desejosos a nós, mas tive que interromper nossa _provocaçãozinha_, eu precisava ingerir algo para tentar aliviar o calor que sentia devido ao lugar abafado que estávamos.

Foi inevitável conforme andava em direção ao bar, alguns bêbados nojentos não me provocarem devido à dança sensual que executava com minhas amigas anteriormente, mas rapidamente me desvinculei desses tipos e cheguei até a ilha feita de espelhos e luzes vermelhas que era o bar.

Descaradamente flertei com o barman para que ele me atendesse rapidamente – ele não fazia o meu tipo: era loiro de olhos azuis -, mas quem disse que para conseguir um '_sex on the beach'_ tem que se jogar limpo? E dando um nome falso e também um telefone falso a ele, o mesmo me prometeu ligar depois que saísse do expediente. Mal sabia ele que _nunca_ iria conseguir me achar.

Com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, comecei a caminhar onde havia deixado minhas amigas, e para minha surpresa dois caras – extremamente gatos – haviam se juntado a elas. Rosalie dançava com um cara alto, forte, extremamente atlético, com cabelos negros cacheados e sorriso sacana, mas parecia agradar Rose de uma maneira única, já que suas mãos se encontravam firmemente em volta de sua cintura fina, enquanto as mãos da loira exploravam o peitoral do mesmo, na batida da música.

Por sua vez Alice, aparentava estar um pouco mais discreta com sua companhia; ele era loiro de cabelos levemente ondulados e um pouco compridos – até mais ou menos suas orelhas -, músculos aparentes, porém bem menos do que o moreno de Rosalie, ele parecia dizer algo no ouvido de Alice que a fazia rir, e mais e mais trançava suas pernas entre as do desconhecido, enquanto as mãos do mesmo exploravam suas costas indo de sua nuca até a base de sua coluna, ou mais além. Como eu havia pensado só aparentava ser discreta.

Tomei um longo gole de meu coquetel que desceu facilmente por minha garganta. A batida sintetizada de algum rock do momento soava na boate, eu aproveitei o som e minha bebida esquecendo qualquer provocação, até que depois de um tempo, vi Alice me chamando. E abrindo caminho entre os casais ou pessoas que dançavam cheguei até onde se encontravam.

As duas me apresentaram a seus _novos companheiros _de dança. O grandão que estava com Rose se chamava Emmett e o loiro de Alice, Jasper, nomes incomuns para hoje em dia, mas que não poderia negar que combinava com eles e que também eles formavam belos pares com minhas amigas.

Como estava sozinha, elas mesmo com a companhia de suas conquistas começaram a dançar comigo e logo eu estava dançando livre e solta, sem me importar que elas estivessem se agarrando na minha frente aos seus pares de dança.

O som de uma música _Techno-House_, soava pela casa noturna. A música parecia entrar em meio aos meus músculos me levando para uma realidade paralela, meu corpo se movia sem qualquer mando meu, e felizmente eu me sentia bem com isso. Meus quadris se moviam sedutoramente, minhas mãos subiam acima de minha cabeça, estava completamente envolvida na melodia.

Inesperadamente senti duas mãos firmes apertarem as minhas que estavam acima de minha cabeça e um corpo forte e absurdamente quente chegar por trás de mim, colando minhas costas em seu peitoral.

- Você está me deixando _louco_ dançando desse jeito. – sussurrou com uma voz grossa e melodiosa em meus ouvidos, que me fizeram arrepiar de desejo.

- Isso é bom. – provoquei, me colando ainda mais em seu peitoral podendo sentir sua ereção em minha bunda que fez uma lamúria de desejo sair por meus lábios.

- Parece que não sou _só_ eu que está ficando ensandecido aqui. – provocou mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha, causando em mim um choque de prazer que nunca sequer imaginei.

Fechei meus olhos, fazendo uma prece aos céus para que _talvez_ esse desconhecido me ajudasse a esquecer o meu último ano, e ao sentir seu corpo se movimentando com o meu, suas mãos correndo por meus braços que agora estavam ao lado do meu corpo, e sua ereção pressionando _delicadamente _em minha bunda estavam me deixando louca de desejo, praticamente sendo consumida em tesão.

Virei-me lentamente para ficar cara a cara com o desconhecido que estava provocando as reações mais maravilhosas em meu corpo, e o que vi quando observei seu rosto, fez todo o meu corpo mais sensível pela virilidade daquele homem, emanando um desejo absurdo por ele.

Seus cabelos de uma cor estranha, uma mistura de loiro com ruivo, uma cor única e estranhamente parecida com bronze, estavam meticulosamente bagunçados e caiam alguns fios ligeiramente em sua testa. Seu maxilar era quadrado e forte, seu nariz era fino e reto, e um pouco arrebitado na ponta, sua boca era enlouquecedora, seus lábios eram um pouco grossos e possuíam uma cor natural de carne que me fazia desejar beijá-la loucamente. Mas nem mesmo seu corpo alto e com músculos esguios, mas fortes e existentes, me enlouqueceram tanto como seus olhos.

Olhos de um verde esmeralda que brilhava como duas jóias, eram tão profundos e expressivos que me via desejando mergulhar neles e me perder naquela imensidão esmeraldina, seus cílios negros formavam uma cortina perfeita sobre eles, enquanto ele parecia estudar meu rosto da mesma maneira que estudava o dele. A cada olhar que ele dirigia dos meus olhos castanhos a minha boca eu me sentia mais e mais arfante, era como se o ar existente em meus pulmões se tornasse rarefeito, me deixando pesada e nauseada, mas enlouquecidamente desejando tê-lo.

Creio que o desconhecido leu meus pensamentos, pois no segundo seguinte ele estava enterrando suas mãos entre meus cabelos castanhos avermelhados, massageando minha nuca, enquanto sua boca avançava sem hesitação para a minha.

Seus lábios tocando os meus pareciam que irradiavam um calor inexplicável, era como se labaredas de fogo consumia-os onde estavam juntas, sua língua logo traçou um caminho úmido por meus lábios, pedindo passagem para que ele pudesse me beijar mais ardentemente. Óbvio que concedi a passagem sem contestar.

Sua língua parecia dançar um tango com a minha, se enroscando e enlouquecendo, fazendo com que todas as terminações nervosas do meu corpo sentirem sua masculinidade contra mim, desejando que não existisse a barreira de roupas nesse segundo.

Enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos o puxando para mais perto, podendo sentir ainda mais sua excitação pressionando minha barriga. Ele por sua vez me abraçava cada vez mais pela cintura me trazendo próximo a ele, fazendo com que nossos corpos se encaixassem com exatidão, enquanto nossas bocas – que pareciam ter nascido para ficarem juntas – se exploravam, se conheciam como se fossem destinadas a isso.

Quando o ar ficou escasso, o desconhecido não afastou seus lábios do meu corpo, ao invés de explorar minha boca, agora ele beijava, mordiscava e dava pequenas lambidas em meu pescoço fazendo-me entrar em erupção de desejo. Mas eu tinha que ter calma. Ele queria me provocar? _Ótimo_. Dois poderiam jogar muito bem esse jogo.

Vir-me-ei fazendo com que minhas costas apoiassem novamente em seu peitoral e sua excitação pressionasse contra minha bunda, deliberadamente comecei a me movimentar ao som da melodia que ressoava na casa noturna, sempre esbarrando _propositalmente_ em sua ereção.

Eu estava gostando _muito_ disso.

Serpenteava meu corpo descendo até o chão, levando minhas mãos tocarem suas pernas bem torneadas e sugestivamente apertando suas coxas, sempre próximo a sua virilha, na quinta vez que fiz esse processo, quando estava voltando para rebolar contra sua excitação, ele me segurou pela cintura com uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra deslizava e apertava minha coxa na parte interna, fazendo com que minha pele queimasse em brasa.

- Você é uma excelente provocadora, mas será que vai ficar _só_ nisso? – inquiriu contra meu pescoço, tocando lentamente sua língua por trás da minha orelha me fazendo gemer de desejo.

- Tem alguma idéia melhor? – provoquei com a voz rouca e grossa de desejo, rebolando ligeiramente contra sua excitação. Inesperadamente o senti me virando para me fitar nos olhos, e vi em seus profundos e esmeraldinos olhos o fogo da luxúria o tomando.

- _Vária_s. – respondeu dando um sorriso torto, praticamente me queimando com aqueles olhos verdes, e depois sem aviso prévio pegou minha mão com a sua e começou a me rebocar para o lado esquerdo do clube.

Observei Alice e Rose com olhares aprovadores e felizes em minha direção, enquanto seus novos parceiros de dança sorriam e faziam um típico cumprimento masculino de vitória entre si.

- Nossos amigos parecem surpresos com nós. – disse distraidamente, quando saía do salão e me levava até um corredor escuro.

- Amigos? – perguntei distraída.

- Sim, Jasper, Emmett e eu vimos você e suas amigas dançando juntas, vocês estavam quase nos matando, mas o tempo que fomos buscar uma bebida você havia sumido, e definitivamente eu queria _provar_ você. – provocou me empurrando suavemente contra a parede, e se colocando entre minhas pernas, fazendo com que sua excitação tocasse no lugar que eu mais necessitava no momento.

Gemi de desejo. Eu precisava mais do que nunca ser tomada por esse homem, mesmo que fosse contra a parede de uma boate conhecida por sua promiscuidade.

- _Edward_, a propósito. – disse traçando com sua língua um ponto sensível atrás da minha orelha.

- B-Be-Bel-Bellaaaaaaahh – gemi quando sua língua sugava atrás de minha orelha, e pude sentir suas mãos entrando debaixo da saia do meu vestido tocando no meu sexo necessitado.

- Você está deliciosamente encharcada _Bella_. – disse acariciando meu sexo sobre a renda da calcinha que usava. – Será que eu posso fazer isso? – perguntou puxando minha calcinha de lado e me penetrando com dois dedos. Um gemido gutural rompeu por mim.

Eu precisava disso, muito mais do que isso.

- Isso foi um sim está bom, ou um sim eu _quero_ muito mais? – questionou perversamente com sua voz sexy como o inferno em meu ouvido.

- S-sim eu qu-que-quero mui-i-ito maiiiis. – disse ofegante e entrecortadamente. Pude senti-lo sorrindo contra minha pele, enquanto seus dedos bombeavam em mim.

Todas as terminações nervosas estavam atentas, no calor que se espalhava por meu sexo, era como chamas me consumindo. Toda a minha atenção estava voltada para onde seus dedos entravam e saíam de mim em um ritmo ora absurdamente rápido, ora nauseantemente lento. Audaciosamente arrastei minhas mãos que estavam em seu peitoral rumo a sua cintura. Por cima de sua calça jeans acariciei sua ereção, que estava dura e imensa, quase rompendo o tecido. Edward soltou um gemido quando consegui – minimamente – através do tecido segurar seu membro, e pondo de lado qualquer pudor meu e com uma agilidade que nunca imaginei ter, comecei a desabotoar sua calça.

Assim que desfiz o zíper pude sentir o tecido de sua boxer que estava preenchido por seu membro voluptuoso, se libertar minimamente da prisão em que estava. Por cima de sua cueca deslizei meus dedos lentamente pela extensão, podendo sentir as veias inchadas em seu cumprimento. Edward me penetrou mais profundo com seus dedos, tocando meu ponto G e me fazendo soltar um gemido alto de desejo que foi logo seguido por ele.

Abusando da minha audácia, e com uma articulação e perícia que não sei onde aprendi, levei minha mão a entrar em sua boxer, podendo sentir levemente a textura de seus pêlos pubianos, para encontrar seu membro duro feito uma rocha. Segurei em minha mão, e sem qualquer aviso movimentei lentamente para cima e para baixo.

Um gemido animalesco saiu por seus lábios. Era um gemido tão erótico, tão sedutor, tão luxurioso, que tive que gemer junto com ele, ou talvez seja pelo ponto que seus dedos alcançaram.

Continuei massageando para cima e para baixo sua ereção, arrancando de Edward gemidos cada vez mais desejosos. Inesperadamente ele retirou seus dedos de dentro de mim, arrancando de mim um gemido de protesto. Ele sorriu sedutoramente torto para mim, levando seus dedos aos seus lábios provando minha excitação que se acumulava em seus dedos.

Edward sugou tão sedutoramente seus dedos que me senti quase que vendo algo pornográfico, mas nem aquilo me incomodava, eu queria mais, muito mais.

- Morangos. – ele disse com a sua voz baixa sedutora. – Você tem gosto de morangos silvestres com chantilly. – aproximou seus lábios dos meus e sussurrou: - Ácida e doce ao mesmo tempo. – e em seguida capturou meus lábios em um beijo sôfrego e desesperador.

Eu podia sentir o meu gosto em sua boca, era tão sexy que me deixava entorpecida, desejando mais e mais. Suas mãos apertavam minhas coxas, enterrando-se mais e mais embaixo da saia do meu vestido, parando nas laterais da minha calcinha minúscula de renda negra. Uma de minhas mãos o segurava em sua cintura enquanto a outra massageava a extensão de sua ereção para cima e para baixa com desejo.

Foi então, em meio a um beijo ardente que trocávamos que senti a renda de minha calcinha se cravar contra a minha pele e se romper em questão de segundos. Um gemido saiu por meus lábios, mas fora abafado pelos lábios de Edward.

Suas mãos grandes e masculinas, depois de afastarem os restos da renda de meu corpo, exploravam mais e mais minhas coxas, apertando-as em direção a minha bunda, como também davam pequenos beliscões na parte interna de minha coxa, próximo ao meu centro pulsante e praticamente em chamas.

Meus lábios e minha língua disputavam a arte da sedução e da luxúria contra os de Edward, e por vezes, nesta batalha, colocávamos nossos dentes para mordiscar levemente nossos lábios inchados.

Eu massageava com mais determinação para cima e para baixo a ereção de Edward que se acumulava em seu pau que estava duro feito mármore. Nunca senti tanto a necessidade de levar um pau a minha boca, ou então ansiar tanto que ele batesse o mais fundo dentro de mim. Eu só sabia que queria mais do que tudo. Que ele me possuísse, me tomasse, me fizesse perder o rumo, esquecer meu nome, somente com o prazer que _só_ ele poderia me proporcionar.

Quebrei o nosso beijo, pois além da minha respiração arfante eu _precisava _fazer algo para recompensá-lo. Os lábios voluptuosos de Edward não deixaram minha pele, explorando meu pescoço, ombros e colo. Mas mesmo com os protestos do meu corpo – por não desejarem afastar os lábios dele de minha pele -, e os dele, soltei minha mão de sua ereção, levando as duas até suas coxas onde as massageei por cima de sua calça jeans e depois de um tempo demasiadamente curto quando Edward soltou um gemido angustiado, me ajoelhei a sua frente, ficando cara a cara com sua enorme ereção pulsante e dura como rocha.

Notei Edward respirar pesadamente e lançando-lhe um olhar por cima dos meus cílios o levei a minha boca. Primeiramente minha língua circundou serenamente em torno de sua glande, sentindo o gosto de seu pré-gozo, ouvi Edward soltar uma respiração profunda, enquanto eu envolvia a sua ponta entre meus lábios o sugando de maneira lenta e forte, alternadamente.

Edward soltou um urro de desejo quando fiz esse procedimento pela quinta vez, mas eu não tinha a intenção de fazer somente isso, pois enquanto ele estremecia devido ao prazer inicial, fiz com que minha língua corresse por toda sua extensão, e quanto depois de conhecer quase todo seu pau ereto, encontrei uma de suas veias mais saltadas, e com minha língua quente e molhada a deslizei por cima da mesma, algumas vezes seguidas.

Ele tremia com a eminência do prazer.

Se existia algo que podia me orgulhar desde os meus relacionamentos passados era que eu sabia fazer um bom sexo oral levando à loucura, quase a insanidade a pessoa que o recebia, e mesmo que eu não tenha feito por mais de um ano e meio, não desaprendi como fazia - já que chupar um pau deliciosamente grosso e perfeito é como andar de bicicleta, nunca se esquece -, pois antes que eu pensasse em levar todo seu pau a minha boca, Edward trançou seus longos dedos entre meus cabelos, trazendo meu rosto e minha boca para mais perto de seu membro.

Sem hesitar ou pensar levei seu pau a minha boca, fazendo com que minha língua o explorasse enquanto seu cumprimento deslizava por ela, antes de sequer tocar o fundo. Era simplesmente _delicioso_ ter Edward em minha boca, por mais que ele não coubesse inteiramente nela.

Rapidamente levei minhas mãos a sua base e comecei a massageá-la, enquanto meus lábios e minha boca se movimentavam lentamente em torno de seu pau. Mas acredito que meus movimentos lentos e vagarosos, não satisfizeram Edward, pois com sua mão enrolada entre meus cabelos, ele começou a "foder" minha boca.

Eu o sentia bater fundo em minha garganta, mas aquilo não me incomodava ou me dava uma sensação estranha aquilo me dava um prazer inestimável, eu podia sentir que estava ficando cada vez mais excitada com aquilo, por isso levei uma de minhas mãos para brincar com meu clitóris e explorar meu sexo molhado.

Edward gemia, urrava, lamuriava cada vez mais constante e alto, não sei como alguém não vinha chamar nossa atenção ou sei lá o que, mas então lembrei que o som da casa noturna estava ensurdecedor. Em algum ponto Edward deve ter olhado para mim, pois depois de um gemido gutural perguntou aos arquejos.

- Porra, você está se masturbando? – somente confirmei com a cabeça, olhando-o por cima de meus cílios, com ele em minha boca. – Porra Bella, você está querendo me deixar insano? Essa é a cena mais sexy, mais voluptuosa e mais luxuriante que já vi em minha vida. – sua voz era mais grossa e rouca que o comum. Ela transparecia sexo e desejo.

Ele continuava a investir contra minha boca, e eu o sugava, o lambia, o chupava com mais vontade cada vez. Em determinado ponto senti Edward tremer, mas não era os mesmos tremeliques de antes, era mais intenso. Seu membro em minha boca ficou mais rígido e ereto que antes, o aperto de sua mão em meus cabelos ficou mais apertado, e as investidas mais rápidas.

- Be... Bell... Bellaaah... _porra_, eu vou gozar. – avisou entrecortado. – _BELLAAAAAHH_. – gritou meu nome, entre seu gemido, derramando o fruto de seu prazer em minha boca, que com orgulho engoli. Era espetacular o gosto de Edward. Era sexy, masculino, perfeito, assim como ele.

Em um movimento rápido Edward saiu de dentro da minha boca, e me levantou em um átimo, e antes que eu pudesse assimilar o que estava acontecendo ele retirou minha mão do meu sexo – mão que nem preciso dizer estava encharcada com meu próprio gozo que nem sequer havia notado que tinha chego. E de uma maneira tão erótica, sugou todo o vestígio que tinha ali, e depois de ter feito, me puxou para um beijo enlouquecedor.

O gosto de seu gozo que estava em minha boca, e do meu que estava na sua, formavam o sabor mais incrível, mais delicioso que já provei em minha vida. Era absurdamente perfeito, _único_.

Sua ereção que estava novamente pronta pressionava suavemente a minha entrada, fazendo com que todas as minhas terminações nervosas voltassem a sua atenção para onde nossos sexos se encontravam.

Quebramos esse beijo, pois além do desejo irrefreável, da necessidade de tê-lo mergulhado dentro de mim e por conta de nossas respirações arfantes. Notei Edward se afastar minimamente de mim, buscando algo no bolso de sua jaqueta de couro, e depois pude o ouvir vestindo a camisinha em seu membro ereto e pulsante, enquanto sussurrava em meu ouvido:

- Quero foder essa sua boceta apertada, tão profundo e tão forte que quero ouvir você esquecendo até seu próprio nome, e a única palavra que sairá de seus lábios será o meu nome, _entendido_? – comandou com sua voz grossa e que gritava sexo em meu ouvido. – Meu pau está louco para conhecer sua boceta. – e sem dizer mais nada me segurou pelas minhas coxas levantando-me e fazendo me abraçar sua cintura, enquanto ele mergulhava para dentro de mim.

Cada centímetro que entrava em mim eu me via mais completa. Nunca havia me sentido assim com nenhum dos meus outros parceiros sexuais, mas aquele estranho terrivelmente sexy e voluptuosamente _grande_ me completava de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Devido a minha excitação que era absurdamente grande eu não senti nenhum incômodo enquanto Edward se enterrava em mim, isso ainda considerando que seu pau era maior que o padrão comum, ou pelo menos o padrão que eu conhecia.

- Caralho, você é apertada demais Bella, parece até uma virgem, vai lá baby, relaxa para que possamos _dançar_ juntos. – pediu movimentando-se cuidadosamente em mim.

Até o momento que Edward falou, eu não havia notado que estava toda contraída, mas assim que ele pediu eu consegui relaxar e aproveitar os movimentos de dentro para fora que ele fazia contra mim.

A cada nova rodada ele parecia aumentar sua intensidade, beijando meu pescoço e meu colo, com volúpia e luxúria, e apesar de estar com minhas costas contra a parede, Edward era cuidadoso para que eu não me machucasse contra ela.

Ele batia cada vez mais fundo dentro de mim, e eu tentava cavalgar em cima dele na posição que estava, fazendo com que a limitação de movimentos aguçasse ainda mais o nosso prazer. Seus lábios e sua língua exploravam meu pescoço com altivez, me puxando para beijos sôfregos todas às vezes. Eu gemia tamanho era o prazer que ele me proporcionava, eu precisava de mais, muito mais na verdade.

- Caralho Bella, massageie seu clitóris eu não agüento mais segurar baby, eu estou vindo forte. – implorou. Rapidamente desvinculei uma de minhas mãos de seus cabelos e levei ao meu clitóris inchado, massageando com fúria.

Meus músculos pélvicos se contraíam com mais intensidade, enquanto sentia meus batimentos cardíacos e minha pulsação acelerando mais e mais, eu transpirava mesmo sem notar, o calor do momento era o suficiente para se assemelhar com o verão mais sufocante do universo. Um tremor vindo de mim ou de Edward, ou talvez de ambos me tomava, minha visão estava toda negra, cheia de pontos brilhantes dançando contra minhas pálpebras.

Edward investia com fúria e eu cavalgava sobre ele com força, até que uma sensação de torpor começou a tomar meu corpo como se fosse uma onda gigantesca chegando ao limite, ao cume de um iceberg, e quando era impossível mais segurar, caí de sua altura em um dos melhores, um dos mais incríveis, o mais intenso dos meus orgasmos.

Nossas respirações estavam descompassadas e falhas, minhas pernas continuavam em seu aperto de aço em torno da cintura de Edward, enquanto ele continuava dentro de mim. Minhas mãos descansavam ao lado de meu corpo, enquanto minha cabeça se apoiava contra seu pescoço. Suas mãos massageavam suavemente minhas coxas, enquanto sua cabeça descansava em meu ombro.

Lentamente nossas respirações voltavam ao normal, mas nem eu, nem Edward, fizemos qualquer esforço para nos movimentar. Ele continuava enterrado dentro de mim, e eu continuava com minhas pernas o abraçando por sua cintura, os únicos sons em nossa bolha era as das respirações arfantes e descompassadas, e dos nossos corações acelerados, nem mesmo o som da música eletrônica da boate era capaz que quebrar o silêncio que estava entre nós.

Finalmente Edward afastou seu rosto de meu pescoço, no mesmo segundo que eu fazia o mesmo, e nos fitando nos olhos, ele saiu de dentro de mim. A perda de nossa ligação foi sentida pelos dois, pois ambos gememos em uníssono quando não tínhamos mais nada nos ligando. Com suas mãos em minha coxa, ele desvinculou o aperto que eu dava, e me colocando delicadamente sobre meus próprios pés no chão. Inesperadamente me encostei mais contra a parede que estava, enquanto Edward retirava a camisinha e cobria seu membro que me deu o prazer mais inestimável.

Rapidamente abaixei meu vestido arrumando o mais certo que podia, e depois quando estávamos "prontos", Edward me prendeu entre seus braços contra a parede.

- Obrigado Bella, foi... _incrível_. – agradeceu com sua voz sexy como o inferno contra meu ouvindo mordiscando meu lóbulo.

- Obrigada Edward. – consegui balbuciar através de um sussurro, enquanto sentia sua respiração quente contra um ponto sensível atrás de minha orelha. Notei que ele deu um sorriso torto contra minha pele, antes de dizer:

- O que você acha de irmos para um local mais _confortável_, onde eu possa te ter sem o empecilho de roupas, ver seu corpo todo nu, explorá-lo com meus lábios, e principalmente voltar a me enterrar dentro de você? Meu _pau_ já sente falta de sua _bocentinha_ apertada e deliciosa. – sussurrou, fazendo com que sua barba por fazer roçasse no ponto sensível do meu pescoço, e sua ereção agora coberta tocasse o meu sexo necessitado novamente dele.

- Eu... eu... eu... _sim_. – murmurei tentando reordenar meus pensamentos. Ele sorriu novamente, enquanto em um movimento ágil enlaçava seus dedos com os meus, e caminhávamos para o local onde nossos amigos estavam.

- Vocês não vão fazer de novo esse sexo delicioso? Você não vai repetir o sexo oral que ela deu em você? – uma loira que estava escondida entre as sombras próximo onde estávamos antes perguntou. Assim que ouvi suas sentenças meu coração palpitava violentamente, eu sentia minha pele se tingindo de rubro, e acredito que Edward percebeu meu incomodo, pois apertou minha mão, antes de responder a mulher.

- Faremos tudo isso, mas agora sem platéia, porque preciso ver todo esse corpo, sem empecilhos de roupas. – disse me puxando para seus braços, me beijando com volúpia enquanto suas mãos exploravam sem restrição minhas curvas.

- Humm... que delícia. – a loira ponderou. – Espero que vocês se divirtam muito, e façam sexo loucamente até seus corpos não agüentarem mais. – pediu a mulher.

- Iremos. – simplificou Edward, dando um sorriso à mulher, e me puxando para onde minha bolsa e meu casaco estava. Notei pela minha visão periférica um homem agarrar a loira que falou conosco e ambos quase se engolirem durante o beijo.

Peguei minhas coisas com rapidez dizendo a uma Alice e uma Rosalie bêbadas que estava indo para casa, elas não perguntaram nada quando virão Edward, apenas olharam com aquela cara de _"eu sei que você acabou de ser belamente fodida contra a parede da Sex on Fire por um estranho gostoso pra caralho e agora está indo completar o segundo round"_.

Aparentemente os amigos de Edward que estavam com ela, disseram – e não só olharam – algo para ele, pois Edward somente concordou e sorriu. E depois de nos despedirmos me guiou para fora da casa noturna.

Rapidamente entramos em um taxi, que nos levou até o meu endereço, é indispensável dizer que as nossas _"preliminares" _começaram no taxi, sobre os olhares raivosos do taxista, felizmente o caminho até minha casa era de quinze minutos, e depois de cruzarmos a entrada do meu prédio como dois adultos normais, o elevador foi o suficiente para demonstrar como nossa noite seria.

Depois de uma noite em que Edward me possuiu de todas as formas possíveis, utilizando se não de todas, quase todas as posições do kama sutra, dormimos lado a lado na minha cama, e horas mais tarde fui brindada por um café da manhã simples, mas feito por esse homem enlouquecedor com quem havia passado a noite.

Conversamos sobre nossas vidas, Edward me contou que ele era publicitário e tinha sua própria empresa a _Masen Cullen Publicity_. Era natural de Chicago, mas veio para LA fazer faculdade e desde então não saiu mais da cidade dos anjos. Contou-me que Jasper e Emmett o arrastaram a Sex on Fire no dia anterior, sobre a desculpa de que ele estava trabalhando demais e precisava relaxar.

Quando Edward me questionou sobre minha profissão, ele ficou surpreso quando disse que era editora de uma revista de negócios – na verdade até eu mesma fiquei surpresa, pois eu já tinha ouvido falar de sua companhia, mas até então ninguém havia conseguido uma entrevista com o proprietário, e todos os jornalistas diziam que ele era um _"filha de uma puta arrogante"_, mas na verdade Edward me disse que preferia manter seu negócio privado, fazendo com que sua fama fosse valorizada pelo famoso boca a boca.

Contei um pouco sobre minha infância desajeitada em Forks, Estado de Washington, e novamente ficamos surpresos com as coincidências, Edward era neto dos Cullen de Forks e ia constantemente passar suas férias lá, e nunca até o dia anterior havíamos nos encontrado.

Infelizmente Edward teve que me abster de sua companhia por volta das duas da tarde, ao que parece seus pais exigiam sua presença em um almoço de família. Trocamos telefones, mas eu não queria ter esperanças que ele me ligaria, pois eu sabia que _nunca_ o faria.

As duas semanas subseqüentes se passaram sem nenhum telefonema de Edward, não que eu tivesse tempo para pensar nisso, já que meu trabalho com o fechamento de uma edição se multiplicara.

Depois de um dia exaustivo que fora minha sexta-feira, recusei o happy-hour com os funcionários da editora e segui direto para o meu apartamento para tomar um banho de banheira, e se possível dormir até segunda-feira.

E fora isso que eu fizera. Preparei um banho de espuma com lavanda e frésias, e mergulhei na emulsão perfumada, tentando relaxar do estresse das últimas duas semanas. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei envolvida em meio aquelas espumas, mas acabei adormecendo, e sendo acordada por meu telefone tocando em minha cama.

Cuidadosamente saí da banheira, me enrolando em um roupão felpudo, enquanto caminhava até onde estava a minha bolsa, retirei meu celular da mesma, e notei que era uma mensagem de texto. Uma mensagem de _Edward_.

.

_Bella,_

_Desculpe minha falta de notícias. Infelizmente tive que fazer algumas viagens de negócios, e acabei ficando duas semanas fora da cidade. Será que você gostaria de jantar comigo? E quem sabe depois do jantar não temos um _**Sex on Fire**_, mas sem ir à boate? Realmente senti sua falta. _

_Beijos Edward._

.

Li e reli a mensagem algumas vezes seguida, até que finalmente o respondi. E jogando meu celular novamente sobre minha cama me virei para o meu espelho, que ficava próximo ao meu closet, tirando o roupão sobre mim, observei como estava meu cabelo e corpo, afinal eu teria um jantar e uma noite incrível com um _deus grego do sexo_.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hey meus amores!_

_Gostaram desse primeiro conto? Espero que sim! _

_Sim, sim como eu disse será uma coletânea de contos ou ones-shots, nenhuma terá relação com a outra e o final __sempre__ ou quase sempre será da maneira que esse, 'N' formas de interpretação. Claro que eu acredito que vocês pensem o melhor, afinal é EdBells! *huahuahua*_

_O que acharam desse sexo contra a parede de uma boate? Quem não gostaria de encontrar com um Edward disposto a te levar a loucura com um sexo contra a parede? POUTZ... EU QUERIA DEMAIS! *KKKKKKKK*_

_Esse é meu presente de fic-writer para vocês, espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado, muito. O próximo conto assim como os outros serão postados sempre no dia 07 de cada mês, salvo se eu tiver algum problema._

_O meu outro presente para vocês, é uma one-shot chamada __**LA SYMPHONIE D'AMOUR**__, espero vocês a lendo, ok?_

_Ahh... não deixem de entrar no meu blog, lá tem uma super surpresa para vocês: http://caroldramaqueen_**(ponto)**_blogspot_**(ponto)**_com/_

_Entoncés babies, me deixem suas reviews dizendo o que vocês acharam desse conto, ok? Quero muito, muito saber!_

_Nós vemos em breve._

_E lembrem-se amo muito vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol Venancio._

* * *

_**N/B: **__Olá amadas, como vocês estão? O aniversário de fic-writer é da Carol, mas quem ganha o presente somos nós._

_O QUE FOI ISSO? CHOQUEEEEEEEI. Hahahahaha_

_Ai ai, se eu já era MALUCA por essa música da banda Kings of Leon antes, imagina agora. Eu NUNCA MAIS escutarei a música da mesma forma, agora pensamentos nada ingênuos povoarão minha mente. HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Agora vamos aguardar o próximo conto, o que eu já sei que será INCRÍVEL, apesar de não saber do que se trata, sendo da DRAMA QUEEN já sabemos que será INCRÍVEL, não é?_

_Bom amores, eu não posso demorar muito porque estou na faculdade, deveria estar assistindo aula, mas confesso que ler fanfic é MUUUUUUUITO MELHOR. HAHAHAHAHA_

_Beeeeijos ;*_


	3. Kiss Me

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**PDA**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção._

_._

_.  
_

'**PDA' – Public Display of Affection**

Conto número dois: _"Kiss me"_

"_**Kiss me out of the bearded barley.  
**_Beije-me longe da moita de cevada_**  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass.  
**_Todas as noites junto à verde, verde grama_**  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.  
**_Balance, balance, balance o degrau giratório_**  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
**_Use aqueles sapatos e eu usarei aquele vestido__

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
**_Oh, beije-me sob o crepúsculo_**  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
**_Guie-me pra fora, no chão iluminado pela lua_**  
Lift your open hand.  
**_Levante sua mão aberta_**  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
**_Faça a banda tocar e faça os vaga-lumes dançarem_**  
silver moon's sparkling.  
**_A lua prateada está brilhando._**  
So kiss me."  
**_Então me beije.

_Kiss Me – Sixpence None The Richer  
__http://www__**[ponto]**__youtube__**[ponto]**__com/watch?v=3YcNzHOBmk8_

_Imagem:_  
http://i43_**[ponto]**_tinypic_**[ponto]**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

Um calor atípico em pleno mês de maio tomava conta da pequena cidade de Forks, no Estado de Washington. Por ser uma cidade que constantemente vivia abaixo de uma nuvem cinzenta de chuva, tendo raros os momentos de sol durante o ano, os alunos da _Forks High School _estavam todos aproveitando o calor do sol primaveral no gramado da escola.

Porém, em um canto mais afastado embaixo das sombras irregulares de uma _Red Maple Leaf Tree*_ estavam três jovens amigas. Uma de incríveis cabelos loiros, que a luz do sol parecia dourados, seus olhos eram de uma intensidade de azul como o céu, ela parecia brilhar. A loira era alta e esguia, podia se disser que ela era a nova miss EUA.

A segunda era um baixinha de calos castanhos, quase negros, de pele branca como a neve e profundos olhos verdes, como duas esmeraldas. Ela era tão delicada que se podia dizer que ela era como uma bonequinha de porcelana. Por sua vez, a terceira menina era diferente de suas amigas. Seus longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados iam até o meio de suas costas, em um ondulado largo e extremamente marcado, sua pele era pálida e seus olhos eram como poças de chocolate, seu corpo não era alto ou pequeno, da mesma maneira que ela não era nem gorda nem magra, na verdade ela sempre se achara comum _demais_, ela não tinha nenhum diferencial como suas amigas tinham.

Aquelas eram Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen e Isabella Swan, respectivamente amigas inseparáveis desde a primeira série do ensino fundamental. As três faziam tudo o que podiam juntas, e mesmo quando Rosalie e Alice tiveram a oportunidade de fazer o ensino médio na Europa, elas recusaram para ficar junto de sua amiga.

Elas estavam estudando para as provas finais do primeiro ano, sob a brisa suave. Isabella estava enterrada em seu livro de literatura, fixando mais do que nunca tudo o que podia sobre _Shakespeare_, Rosalie estava tentando memorizar fórmulas matemáticas para um exame que teriam dentro de dois dias. Já Alice falava exaustivamente sobre o aniversário de quinze anos seu e de seu irmão gêmeo Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen é um rapaz quieto e introvertido. Sua companhia rotineira era um livro de literatura, ou seus amigos de infância Jasper Hale e Emmett Swan. Edward era o tipo _geek_, gostava de revista em quadrinhos, jogava RPG por horas a fio nos fins de semana, bem como era o aluno exemplar, nunca tirou uma nota abaixo de nove na escola. Apesar de seu jeito _nerdão_, sua aparência poderia ser facilmente competida com os garotos populares da escola. Seu corpo alto, com músculos lânguidos e esguios, mas devidamente existentes, o deixava com o porte do armador da equipe de basquetebol da FHS, por mais que ele não o praticasse. Seus cabelos eram de um tom diferente de ruivo, talvez um meio termo entre o loiro e o castanho, mais especificamente bronze, seus olhos esmeraldinos eram da mesma cor de sua irmã gêmea, bem como a similaridade na cor da pele.

O garoto não se importava que seu melhor amigo fosse os livros. Porque para Edward sempre bastou o mundo alternativo dos livros, ou então seus vizinhos e amigos. Jasper Hale era irmão gêmeo de Rosalie, tanto que a similaridade entre eles era monstruosa, a única diferença era realmente os traços provenientes dos hormônios, o loiro estava começando a definir seus músculos e estava ficando maiores do que os de Edward, mas menos que os de Emmett, essa mudança corporal fora devido à prática de basquetebol.

Por sua vez, Emmett Swan além de ser um ano mais velho que seus amigos, suas respectivas irmãs, e sua própria irmã Isabella, era um crianção. Emmett apesar de divertido e sempre querendo ser amigo de todos, tinha problemas com socialização, por isso implorou aos seus pais que o deixassem esperar um ano para ir à escola, para que assim pudessem ir com seus amigos. Seus pais quando viram aqueles grandes olhos castanhos marejados, aquelas bochechas rosadas com covinhas fazendo um biquinho, eles não resistiram e aceitaram o pedido do filho.

Emmett sempre protegera com unhas e dentes sua irmã Isabella e seu amigo Edward, pois ele _sempre_ achou que os dois necessitassem de segurança, e mesmo depois que ele se tornou o capitão da equipe de futebol, ele sempre arrumava um tempo para ficar com sua irmã e seu melhor amigo.

Era exatamente isso que acontecia naquele dia, depois do treino de Jasper e Emmett, os dois foram até a biblioteca arrastar Edward, para que fosse ao gramado tomar um pouco de sol, e no instante em que eles entraram no campo de visão das três jovens, uma delas levantou seu olhar e ficou observando os três garotos, mas ela não via os outros dois, ela só observava encantadoramente um deles.

- _Chega_! – gritou Alice. Suas amigas rapidamente olharam para a mesma assustadas, mas fora Rosalie que questionou o que estava acontecendo.

- O que foi _agora_ Alice? – o seu tom monótono era uma referência clara de que a loira não suportava mais os surtos de sua amiga, que sempre tinham haver com a sua festa de aniversário.

- Bella! Ela que foi agora. – disse malignamente fitando a outra amiga. A menina olhou assustada antes de vociferar:

- Ei! Só porque eu disse que _não_ vou usar aquele vestido e pronto. – declamou a jovem raivosa. Alice vinha tentando convencer Isabella a usar um vestido tão inapropriado para sua idade – catorze anos – que a menina estava ficando irritada com essa insistência.

- Não é sobre o vestido. – disse Alice, descendo do tampo da mesa e se sentando ao lado da morena. – Eu não agüento mais ouvir você suspirando pelo meu irmão. Sério Bella, faz anos que você fica só observando ou senão desenhando coraçõezinhos acompanhado do nome dele em seu caderno, está na hora de fazermos alguma coisa. – o tom animado de Alice fez a menina gemer de medo.

- Alice. – murmurou entre os dentes.

- Concordo com a Ally, Bella. – Rosalie informou se sentando do outro lado da morena. – Acho que é o momento de você declamar seu amor a Edward.

- _O quê_? – gritou a morena, chamando a atenção da maioria dos estudantes da Forks _High_, imediatamente Isabella corou furiosamente, ela odiava ser o centro das atenções. – Não! Eu não vou fazer isso. – declarou, ajuntando seu material e o colocando de qualquer jeito em sua mochila laranja. – Eu... eu... eu vou para casa. – declamou colocando a mochila no ombro e saindo o mais rápido que podia de perto de suas amigas.

Longe das meninas, seus irmãos estavam submersos em uma conversa sobre basebol, ou pelo menos dois deles. Edward observava Isabella saindo com lágrimas nos olhos do gramado. Por mais que _nunca_ tivesse trocado mais do que _"bom dia"_, _"boa tarde"_, _"boa noite"_ e alguns esporádicos _"ois"_ com a morena, ele podia dizer que gostava de Bella, para ele, ela era diferente das outras meninas, ela tinha uma beleza que o _chamava_. Ele estava morrendo de vontade de querer saber o que aconteceu com ela para ter saído tão abrupto, mas ele não podia perguntar.

Ele temia Emmett, e por mais que fosse amigo do grandão, este havia dito que se qualquer infeliz colocasse sequer o dedo em sua irmã iria perder o dedo e mais alguma coisa. Era por isso que Edward mantinha seu _amor_ por Isabella em segredo.

Mas nem Edward, muito menos Isabella, podiam imaginar o que estavam aprontando para eles, pelo menos os seus quatro outros amigos – isso incluindo o irmão de Bella -, tinham um plano de como fazê-los _conversar_ pelo menos.

Após o jantar daquela noite Alice se esgueirou para o quarto do irmão e começou a lhe fazer uma série de perguntas, que ele respondia sem qualquer emoção. Na verdade Edward gostaria que Alice o deixasse em paz para que assim pudesse ir até a janela de seu quarto e ficar observando sua Bella em seu quarto.

Porém inesperadamente Edward fora atraído pelas palavras de sua irmã, ela estava lhe falando sobre Bella, e por mais que fingisse não prestar a atenção, ele ouvia atentamente, até quando a mesma lhe lançou a proposta.

- Por que você não convida Bella para ir ao cinema com você? – questionou a baixinha colocando as mãos na cintura, rapidamente olhou para sua irmã, como se visse uma segunda cabeça nascendo ali.

- E por que eu faria isso? – devolveu com uma pergunta. Alice rolou seus olhos e se jogou na cama de seu irmão, ela teria que explicar a Edward, por que ele não podia usar sua inteligência e entender o que ela queria dizer?

- Ah... Ed, eu acho que você poderia convidar Bella para sair com você, porque daí bem... daí nós todos poderíamos sair em par. Eu e Jazz, Rose e Emm, você e Bella, pensa como seria legal? – perguntou, tentando jogar que os outros casais ficariam felizes em os terem como acompanhantes.

- É, seria... mas acho que ela não quer isso. – murmurou voltando a se concentrar no seu livro.

- E quem te disse isso? Emmett? – perguntou irritada. Edward somente lhe meneou a cabeça. – Você é o quê? Um homem ou um rato?

- Eu só quero preservar minha vida. – o ruivo lhe devolveu mecanicamente.

- Larga de ser covarde Edward, seja homem e convide Bella para ir ao cinema. – e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, saiu do quarto de seu irmão batendo a porta atrás de si.

Edward ficou pensando naquilo por longas horas e vários dias da semana. A pergunta que rondava sua cabeça era "devia ou não convidar Bella Swan para sair, para um encontro?". Apesar de seu silêncio, Edward ouvia atentamente o que Emmett lhe dizia. E _sempre_ indiretas ocorriam, após duas semanas Edward havia se decidido, ele convidaria Bella para sair, mas como ele faria isso era a questão.

Enquanto Edward matutava uma forma de convidar Isabella, a mesma já não agüentava mais os assaltos misteriosos de Alice lhe perguntando se ela tinha alguma novidade. Bella já estava quase arrancando seus próprios cabelos por curiosidade, devido às perguntas da pequena Cullen.

Mas tudo mudou, numa quinta-feira a última do mês de maio, um dia antes que os alunos da FHS entrassem de férias. Isabella estava sentada em sua aula de artes desenhando distraidamente, quando um _post-it_ amarelo apareceu em sua mesa. Rapidamente ela olhou para todos os lados procurando quem deixara aquilo, mas como não encontrou quem poderia ser ela o abriu e leu o que estava escrito. Em uma caligrafia apertada, mas mesmo assim elegante o bilhete lhe dizia:

.

"_Bella,  
será que você gostaria de ir comigo ao cinema no sábado?  
Acene com a cabeça sua resposta.  
Edward Cullen."_

.

Os olhos de Isabella cresceram enormes quando ela leu o nome de quem havia escrito-lhe o bilhete e se não conhecesse a letra de Edward, ela diria que aquilo era uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto. Desta maneira corando furiosamente ela buscou onde Edward estava sentando a observando com apreensão, mas mantendo um sorriso em seu rosto. Bella sorriu timidamente antes de acenar positivamente com a cabeça, mas ela não quis ver a reação de Edward por isso abaixou sua cabeça e voltou a se concentrar em seu desenho.

Porém um novo _post-it_ apareceu em sua mesa. Sem hesitar como na primeira vez, ela o abriu enquanto mordiscava seu lábio inferior. Novamente a letra de Edward estava exprimida no papel.

.

"_Bella,  
obrigado por aceitar. Te pego às 18:30 hrs no sábado.  
Edward Cullen.  
ps.: você fica linda corando. Acho que você deveria saber."_

.

E se fosse possível, Isabella corou ainda mais depois de ler o bilhete de Edward. Mas guardou os dois bilhetes em sua carteira, para que mais tarde ela pudesse os colocar em seu diário.

Por mais que quisesse contar a suas amigas que Edward Cullen a havia convidado para sair, Isabella se manteve em silêncio, e no final da tarde enquanto voltavam para casa Alice lhe perguntou se ela tinha alguma novidade, mais uma vez Bella negou.

Mas o segredo de Bella durou apenas até depois do jantar, pois assim que terminou de comer o telefone de sua casa tocou assustando-a, nem deu tempo dela falar _"alô"_ que a voz estridente de Alice começou a falar do outro lado da linha.

- Por que você não me contou Bella? Como foi? Ele foi gentil com você? E com que roupa você vai? Será que irá rolar um abraço? Vocês irão dividir a pipoca e o refrigerante? Você vai deixá-lo pegar na sua mão? Será que vai rolar um beijo? Será que vocês vão começar a namorar, afinal um _encontro_ já é muita coisa, não é mesmo? – questionava Alice numa velocidade que Bella tinha certeza que ela não estava sequer conseguindo respirar.

- Ally, respire. – pediu Bella baixinho.

- Por que Bella? – insistiu Alice. A morena de cabelos longos respirou fundo antes de começar a dizer a Alice os seus porquês de não ter lhe contado sobre o convite de seu irmão. A baixinha ouviu tudo silenciosamente. – Você é uma tola, eu nunca tiraria sarro de você ou do meu irmão. – murmurou Alice ressentida.

- Desculpa Ally, mas eu não sei o que me aconteceu. – Isabella murmurou timidamente.

- Tudo bem – Alice estava sorrindo animada novamente. -, então quer dizer que você e meu irmão terão o _primeiro beijo_ juntos? – perguntou perversamente.

- _Como_? – Bella perguntou reflexivamente.

- Bella, você nunca beijou pelo que eu sei certo? – Alice perguntou, a morena somente confirmou com um murmúrio. – Bem, Edward também não!

- Como assim? – Bella perguntou tolamente. Alice deu uma risada sonora.

- Boa noite Bella. Sonhe com meu irmão. – e sem qualquer outra palavra a baixinha havia desligado o telefone. Bella olhava atônita para o aparelho, só desviou o olhar quando seu irmão Emmett lhe questionou o que estava acontecendo.

Rapidamente Bella disse que não era nada e subiu correndo para seu quarto. Ela tinha coisas demais na sua cabeça no momento.

Bella mal dormiu aquela noite, e foi extremamente cansada que foi para o ultimo dia de aula. Apesar de corar furiosamente toda vez que via Edward pelos corredores, ou nas aulas que tinham juntos, o dia passou num piscar de olhos, Isabella estava tão ansiosa que nem mesmo a exaustão de seu corpo foi suficiente para que ela relaxasse. Assim no sábado antes das nove horas da manhã ela já estava acordada, e terrivelmente ansiosa.

O dia passava tão terrivelmente lento que Bella começou a desenhar para passar o tempo, mas mesmo assim não obteve tanto sucesso. Edward estava tão ou mais nervoso que Bella, tanto que tentou tocar piano, jogar RPG e até mesmo ler um livro, mas nada o ajudou a se acalmar, ele estava tão nervoso que estava até mesmo considerando telefonar para Bella e desmarcar o encontro. Mas felizmente ele não o fez.

Por volta das quatro da tarde, cansada de ficar arrumando desculpas para matar seu tempo, Bella resolveu começar a se arrumar, e depois de um banho demorado, de secar seus longos cabelos castanhos, Isabella se viu em um dilema sobre o que vestir.

Depois de a morena experimentar quase todas as roupas do seu guarda-roupa acabou-se decidindo por um vestido de mangas cinza com uma faixa branca em sua cintura, nos pés ela usava uma delicada sapatilha negra. Seus cabelos estavam soltos formando ondas largas e para deixá-los afastado de seu rosto Bella usava uma tiara negra. Ela não estava vestida como as meninas saíam para encontros, mas aquele era o jeito como ela se vestia. E não se incomodou de que sua roupa aparentasse que realmente ela tivesse apenas catorze anos.

No momento em que ela terminava de dar um laço na faixa de seu vestido ela ouviu a campainha tocar. Rapidamente olhou para o relógio para confirmar a hora. Ela respirou fundo antes de pegar sua pequena bolsa que tinha tudo o que precisava e descer para o seu _primeiro_ encontro.

Bella notou com um desespero quase doentio que era Emmett que havia atendido a porta, e ao contrário do que imaginava – seu irmão estraçalhando Edward -, eles conversavam tranquilamente. Achando que isso era um bom sinal, a morena coçou sua garganta para que os dois rapazes soubessem que ela estava ali. Imediatamente Emmett se virou para sua irmã revelando Edward que estava na soleira da porta.

Edward parecia encantado com a Bella. Para ele, ela nunca esteve tão linda como naquele momento, ela parecia uma princesa, pensou o ruivo. Isabella teve que segurar para não ofegar ao ver Edward. Ele estava lindo. Ele usava calças jeans com uma camisa xadrez acinzentada com verde, preto e branco, seus cabelos bronzes estavam desordenados como sempre e seus olhos. Ah... seus olhos estavam verdes escuros tão brilhantes que pareciam duas esmeraldas.

Para completar todo o charme que só Edward Cullen tem, ele segurava em suas mãos uma única rosa amarela. Bella se viu impossibilitada de não sorrir com aquilo, mesmo corando furiosamente o que fez Edward se encantar mais ainda por ela. Emmett observava a interação silenciosa de sua irmã e seu melhor amigo surpreso, pois ele não imaginava que eles tinham sentimentos um pelo outro.

- Oi. – murmurou Edward timidamente.

- Oi. – retribuiu Bella, corando furiosamente.

- Para você. – disse o jovem de cabelos bronzes a morena, estendendo-lhe à rosa amarela.

- Obrigada. – murmurou a menina, pegando a flor em suas mãos, fazendo o rubro de suas faces se intensificarem quando ela sentiu o aroma da flor.

- Hum... er... hum... será que podemos ir? Bella? – Edward perguntou timidamente. Isabella imediatamente abriu seus olhos, se sentindo consciente mais do que nunca do seu tom avermelhado, quando ouviu seu nome sair dos lábios de Edward.

- Ok. – murmurou timidamente. – Só vou... hum... er... guardar a rosa. – disse rapidamente, se virando para subir correndo a escadaria até seu quarto onde ela colocou a rosa em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, enquanto sorria de orelha a orelha.

Isabella desceu os degraus da escada de sua casa, aos saltos de tão feliz que ela estava. Edward continuava esperar por ela na porta, conversando algo com Emmett, e corando – novamente -, ela foi até eles dizer que estava pronta para ir. O ruivo sorriu brilhantemente enquanto Bella passava por Emmett na porta e ficava lado a lado na porta.

- Vamos? – perguntou Edward. Isabella somente confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, corando mais do que antes. Ambos se despediram do irmão da morena e começaram a caminhar lado a lado para a saída da propriedade dos Swan.

- Ei Edward! – chamou Emmett, ambos viraram para o grandão que ainda estava na porta. – Se você magoar minha irmã eu esqueço que somos amigos, ok? – perguntou intimidante, o garoto só confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto engolia em seco.

Assim que já estavam afastados da casa da morena, andando pela avenida principal de Forks indo para o único cinema da cidade, Isabella murmurou:

- Não se preocupe com Emmett, ele não irá lhe fazer nada. – Edward sorriu com a preocupação de Bella.

- Eu sei. – ele disse com um sorriso torto no rosto, e continuou a caminhar ao lado de Isabella para o cinema. Eles não falaram nada, o silêncio parecia bastar para os dois jovens, porque a companhia um do outro era mais importante.

Quando chegaram ao pequeno cinema, Edward insistiu em pagar as entradas dos dois, e depois a pipoca e o refrigerante que iriam tomar durante o filme. Filme que por sinal era um romance, mas tanto Bella quanto o próprio Edward acharam aquilo _perfeito_.

Sentados lado a lado nas suas poltronas no meio do cinema, Edward e Bella se mantiveram em silêncio, enquanto viam os créditos iniciais do filme e comiam a pipoca que estava em um balde no colo da morena. Vire e mexe as mãos dos dois jovens se tocavam e um arrepio estranho passava por eles, mas ambos estavam tímidos demais para dizer alguma coisa, e nem mesmo o fato de que dividiam um copo de refrigerante acabava com a timidez dos dois.

Mesmo após ter terminado o balde de pipoca e Edward tê-lo retirado rapidamente do colo de Isabella, eles evitavam se olhar, se tocarem e se falarem. Aquele era um encontro estranho. A timidez de ambos estava sendo um imenso desafio para os dois.

Mas fora quase no final do filme que Edward jogou sua timidez para escanteio e serenamente pegou a mão de Bella com a sua. A suavidade da mão pequena e feminina da morena fazia com que o coração do jovem batesse em uma velocidade impressionante, mas mal sabia Edward que o coração de Isabella estava numa velocidade idêntica, senão superior.

Vendo que Bella não desvinculou as mãos agora dadas, Edward começou a fazer morosos círculos na palma da morena, inebriando-a. Isabella estava tão concentrada nos movimentos da mão de Edward que nem conseguiu prestar a atenção no final do filme, quando viu os créditos já estavam passando rapidamente.

Por mais que tudo indicasse que os dois jovens deveriam deixar a sala de projeção eles continuavam ali de mãos dadas com os olhares fixos na tela. Porém, infelizmente para os jovens as luzes da sala se acenderam, e por causa do susto rapidamente Edward soltou da mão de Bella, onde ela rapidamente colocou sobre seu colo.

Um desconforto gigantesco tomou os dois adolescentes, que faziam idéia do que poderiam fazer a seguir. Inesperadamente Bella se levantou da sua cadeira o que foi imitado imediatamente por Edward, e somente com um olhar de concordância decidiram sair do cinema.

Desta vez o silêncio entre os dois não era confortável, somente a presença um do outro lado a lado não bastava, desta maneira quando cruzavam a pequena ponte de Forks para irem se sentar em um banco numa praça próxima ao cinema Edward enlaçou seus dedos aos de Isabella.

A menina ficou estupefata com o gesto, tanto que sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Timidamente a morena procurou o rosto de Edward, que estava olhando para ela com carinho. Isabella parou de andar e fitou profundamente Edward, que também a fitava.

- Edward o q... – começou, mas fora interrompida pelo ruivo.

- Bella... er... hum... tem algo que eu gostaria de fazer... – começou.

- O quê? – Isabella perguntou nervosa.

- Hum... eu preciso que você _não_ se mexa, é algo _novo_ para mim. – ao ouvir as palavras de Edward o coração de Bella que já estava batendo irregularmente, passou a ficar mais acelerado, será que ele iria beijá-la? A menina se perguntava.

Edward estava tão encantando com Isabella que não conseguia mais sequer pensar, ele só queria ficar mais perto da morena o quanto era possível, e se fosse possível, ainda, de acariciar seus lábios vermelhos e um pouco grossos com os seus.

Sim, o jovem _nunca_ tivera pensamentos audaciosos como aqueles antes, mas era uma necessidade que nascia de seu íntimo tão grande que era impossível resistir. Lentamente Edward segurou a outra mão de Isabella com a dele, os virando para ficar frente a frente, segurando suas mãos juntas ele as levou entre eles, enquanto olhava dos olhos de Bella aos seus lábios convidativos.

Isabella também seguiu o mesmo ritmo de Edward, fitando seus grandes olhos verdes e depois seus lábios. Nervosa com a hesitação Bella prendeu seu lábio inferior com os dentes, fazendo com que Edward ficasse com mais vontade ainda de beijá-la.

Lentamente Edward começou a encerrar a distância entre eles. Bella inconscientemente soltou seu lábio e fechou seus olhos, sentindo a respiração quente do ruivo bater em seu rosto.

Ela tremia, era possível se Edward não tivesse segurando seus pulsos que ela cairia vergonhosamente no chão, mas o jovem Cullen era seu príncipe encantado por isso segurava firme sua princesa, e de uma maneira tão suave que poderia se dizer que era a brisa batendo em seus lábios Edward a beijou.

Era só um roçar de lábios, mas eles despertaram o corpo dos dois. Edward podia sentir seu coração batendo em uma velocidade tão frenética que talvez ele devesse se preocupar em ter uma parada cardíaca ali, mesmo com seus olhos fechados ele via estrelas sob suas pálpebras, o sabor do beijo de Bella era adocicado, mas um pouco ácido. Era como morango e chocolates, algo que ele sempre gostou, mas agora ele descobrira um lugar muito melhor para provar aquele sabor.

Isabella estava prestes a ter uma síncope. Ela não conseguia acreditar que os lábios de Edward estavam conectados aos seus. Seu coração batia numa velocidade tão anormal que ela acreditava que estava morrendo, mas não, era como andar em um gramado ensolarado, em um dia de céu azul.

O beijo de Edward para Bella em uma cor, e essa cor era o _amarelo_.

Amarelo porque é a cor do sol, e Edward parecia ser um sol para Isabella. Amarelo porque amarelo significa calor, vida, e isso que Edward era para ela. Amarelo porque parecia que tudo à sua volta sumiu e somente a luz que emanava de Edward brilhava.

Eles fitaram com os lábios conectados somente alguns poucos minutos, mas foi o suficiente para saber que eram feitos um para o outro, e que tinham que viver para sempre juntos.

Infelizmente o celular de Bella tocou, seu pai pediu para que ela fosse imediatamente para casa, pois eles tinham uma emergência. Assim de mãos dadas os dois adolescentes foram até a rua de suas casas.

Quando estavam em frente à residência dos Swan, por respeito aos pais de Bella, Edward somente lhe deu um beijo no rosto, dizendo que aproveitou o encontro deles e que a veria no dia seguinte, restou a Isabella somente corar furiosamente.

Mas o destino não gostaria que os jovens se vissem no dia seguinte ou durante as próximas duas semanas e meia, já que naquela noite a família Swan teve que ir às pressas a Phoenix no Arizona, pois a avó materna de Isabella havia sofrido um ataque cardíaco.

Edward ficou chateado no dia seguinte quando foi até a casa de Bella para conversar com ela, quando soube que eles tinham ido viajar as pressas. E mesmo não querendo o jovem achou que fora por culpa _dele_ que Bella viajou.

Absurdamente desanimado que Edward se encontrava em seu aniversário do dia vinte de junho, fazia quase três semanas que os Swan e principalmente Bella viajaram, e por mais que fosse a festa de quinze anos sua e de sua irmã gêmea Alice ele não tinha vontade de comemorar, só estava ali porque fora _obrigado_.

Alice compreendeu que o humor do irmão não estava lá grandes coisas, na verdade ele estava estranho desde o dia que havia saído com Bella, mas como ele se recusou a falar com ela e Bella estava viajando, Alice não fazia a mínima idéia do que havia acontecido no encontro deles, e isso a frustrava.

Os pais de Edward e Alice notaram a falta de humor do filho, por isso decidiram que era mais do que hora de cantar parabéns e cortar o bolo. Logo a família Cullen estava atrás de uma enorme mesa com dois bolos, um deles de damasco e ameixas – que era o de Alice -, e o outro de chocolate com morangos – de Edward -, e só olhar para seu bolo Edward se lembrava de Bella.

O parabéns começou a ecoar, enquanto Bella e Emmett corriam para o quintal dos Cullen para poder dar parabéns aos seus amigos. Apesar da urgência e do tempo demasiadamente longo que passaram em Phoenix fora só para aguardar a recuperação cem por cento de sua avó materna, que por Deus não tivera seqüelas por causa do ataque cardíaco.

Tanto Emmett quanto Bella não cansavam de repetir aos seus pais que eles tinham que estar em casa no dia vinte de junho, pois era o aniversário de seus melhores amigos. E por mais que Renée e Charlie quisessem ficar mais uma semana em Phoenix fizeram a vontade de seus filhos, por isso que assim que o táxi parou na rua da casa deles os dois saíram correndo em direção à casa dos Cullen.

Foi com um aperto no coração que Bella viu o olhar de Edward, ele parecia tão triste que ela ficou triste, lágrimas traiçoeiras brotaram em seus olhos a impossibilitando de cantar parabéns. Alice fez um breve discurso, dando a palavra a Edward, que fitou todos na sala, até que seu olhar encontrou Isabella, ele sorriu triunfante, afinal, ela havia voltado.

Voltado para ele.

Sorrindo brilhantemente Edward pensou em seu discurso, só tinha uma coisa que ele queria dizer sobre seu aniversário. O garoto tomou uma respiração profunda antes de dizer:

- _Bella Swan quer ser minha namorada?_

Imediatamente todos os olhares da sala estavam em Bella, ela corava furiosamente, escondendo seu rosto com suas mãos, enquanto agitava positivamente a cabeça. Edward sorriu triunfante, e saiu rapidamente do seu lugar ao lado de seus pais, e fora até a morena e sem hesitar – já que agora que ela havia aceito ser sua namorada e que todos sabiam deste fato, sem contar que agora com quinze anos Edward se sentia quase um adulto -, puxou Isabella para os seus braços , depositando um suave beijo em sua bochecha.

Assim que Isabella notou que estava nos braços de Edward, retirou lentamente a mão de seus olhos e olhou nos olhos de seu agora namorado, e sorrindo amavelmente um para o outro os dois adolescentes encurtaram a distância e se beijaram novamente.

Eles seriam para todo sempre o primeiro um do outro. Primeiro e único amor e principalmente o _primeiro beijo_.

.

* * *

Notas:

*_Red Maple Leaf Tree:_é a árvore símbolo do Canadá. Em português chamada de bordo vermelho.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hey amores!_

_Sim, sim, eu fui abduzida por alienígenas e eles fizeram experiências traumatizantes comigo, e uma delas foi colocar um nível assustador de romance e situações clichês no meu cérebro, na parte da imaginação. *HUAHUAHUAHUA* _

_Verdade não sei que raios vêm acontecendo comigo neste conto e em __**LA SYMPHONIE D' AMOUR**__, algum espírito apaixonado se apossou de mim, porque cadê meus dramas! Cadê meus romances sombrios e complicados? Pelo jeito eles tiraram férias junto com o final de __**A SEITA.**__ *kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk*_

_Brincadeiras a parte, este foi o conto do mês de maio. Eu já o tinha em mente desde quando comecei a escrever __**SEX ON FIRE**__, mas estava meio vou, não vou fazê-lo, porque vocês sabem como eu sou tenho idéias nas situações mais loucas, e uma outra idéia me apareceu e foi tão, mais tão sedutora, mas a lou5858 e a Cella E.S. me convenceram em fazer sobre o primeiro beijo esse conto, e eis que está!_

_Espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês gostem desse romance adolescente - nossa, eu não sei pensar como uma garota e um garoto de 14 anos! Tudo bem eu sou quase 10 anos mais velha que isso... G-ZUIS tô ficando velha... *KKKKKKKKKK*_

_Ignorem meu surto de idade! *IUHAIUSHIUAHSIUAHSIU*_

_Se vocês gostaram ou senão gostaram, deixe suas reviews... porque assim... acho... eu disse ACHO... que ainda este mês vocês tenham um novo conto como presente... mas assim... eu só acho... tudo depende da motivação, e a motivação vocês sabem qual é! REVIEWS!_

_Obrigada por lerem estes meus surtos, vocês são incríveis!_

_Amo muito, mais muito vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Owwwwn, que liiindo esse conto._

_Que primeiro beijo mais fofo, amei, amei, amei. Apesar da distância entre os dois por quase 3 semanas ter me deixado angustiada, mas sempre soube que no final eles iriam ficar juntos._

_O Emmett sabe ser bem intimidador quando quer né? Só de olhar para aqueles músculos já dá vontade de sair correndo, vai que o grandão resolve tirar satisfações. Com certeza quem for a vítima do grandão se não tiver força vai parar em um hospital (olha o exagero.. hahahahaha)._

_A Carol anda tão romântica, eu confesso que não faço ideia do que tenha acontecido com ela. Ela não era assim, mas espero que permaneça desse jeito por muitos e muitos tempos. Afinal, nós leitoras românticas e sonhadoras gostamos de coisas fofinhas, claro que gostamos de lemons também (eu pelo menos gosto muito), mas se for preferir algo fofinho e lemon eu prefiro algo beeem cute._

_Obrigada por compartilhar conosco esse conto tão lindo. Eu pelo menos fiquei super encantada, totalmente *aaaain*, muito lindo o conto. Parabéns, amiga._

_Como eu gostaria que meu primeiro beijo fosse como o do Ed e da Bells. O meu primeiro beijo foi um pouco mais tarde que o da Bella, eu tinha 15 anos (quase idosa para os dias de hoje, mas tudo bem.. hahahaha) e infelizmente não foi com a melhor pessoa não. Hoje nos encontramos (o infeliz mora no mesmo prédio que eu) e nem nos olhamos.. HAHAHAHAHAHA.. Graças a Deus ele finge que eu não existo e eu faço exatamente o mesmo._

_Bom meninas é isso aí._

_Até o próximo conto._

_Beijos,_

_Mayh._


	4. Bad Romance

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**PDA**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.

* * *

.  
_

'**PDA' – Public Display of Affection**

Conto número três: _"Bad Romance"_

"_**Want your bad romance  
**_Quero o seu romance mau__

_**I want your ugly  
**_Eu quero a sua feiura_**  
I want your disease  
**_Eu quero sua doença_**  
I want your everything  
**_Eu quero seu tudo_**  
As long as it's free  
**_Enquanto é gratuito_**  
I want your love  
**_Eu quero seu amor_**  
(Love-love-love I want your love)  
**_(Amor, amor, amor, eu quero o seu amor)__

_**I want your drama  
**_Eu quero o seu drama_**  
The touch of your hand  
**_O toque da sua mão_**  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
**_Eu quero o seu beijo sujo de couro na areia_**  
And I want your love  
**_Eu quero o seu amor_**  
Love-love-love  
**_Amor, amor, amor_**  
I want your love  
**_Eu quero o seu amor_**  
(Love-love-love I want your love)  
**_(Amor, amor, amor, eu quero o seu amor)__

_**You know that I want you  
**_Você sabe que te quero_**  
And you know that I need you  
**_E sabe que preciso de você_**  
I want your bad, your bad romance  
**_Eu quero o seu mau, mau romance__

_**I want your love and  
**_Eu quero o seu amor e_**  
I want your revenge  
**_Eu quero a sua vingança_**  
You and me could write a bad romance"  
**_Você e eu poderíamos escrever um mau romance_**  
**__._

_Bad Romance – Lady GaGa  
http:/www_*****_youtube_*****_com/watch?v=qrO4YZeyl0I_

_Imagem:_  
_http:/i46_*****_tinypic_*****_com/k53i8i_*****_jpg_

_**.

* * *

**_

_**AVISO:**__  
em nenhum momento nessa história estarei fazendo incitação ou apologia ao crime, é somente a visão do personagem. Lembrem-se ambos, são realmente delitos criminais previstos no Código Penal Brasileiro nos artigos 286 e 287. Obrigada.

* * *

_

.

Cento e oitenta e um dias para que eu me visse livre desse inferno.

Quatro mil trezentos e quarenta e quatro horas para que eu pudesse ser um homem livre.

Somente mais longos seis meses para que acabasse a tortura que foi meus últimos cinco anos.

_Onde eu estava?_

Na penitenciaria federal de Atlanta, na Geórgia.

_Por que eu estava lá?_

Infelizmente tive o azar de ter sido denunciado, e os federais irem bater na minha porta antes que eu pudesse ir para longe, me arrastando para esse inferno na terra.

_Qual foi meu crime?_

Drogas. Mais especificamente _tráfico de drogas_.

Eu sei que é ilícito, que é ilegal, que em alguns Estados do país pode até resultar pena de morte. Mas _porra_ eu precisava trabalhar, eu precisava de dinheiro para viver, mas com crise interna do país, o desemprego aumentando gradualmente em todos os ramos, foi a única solução que encontrei para continuar vivendo a boa vida em que fui acostumado desde criança.

Se ponha no meu lugar: um dia você tem imóveis para todos os gostos, carros de modelos raros, luxo praticamente te sufocando, e no dia seguinte você não tem mais _nada_. Eu definitivamente não sabia viver de outra forma, por isso recorri à única solução que me deixaria manter meu _status_ e teria um retorno rápido; afinal quem sustenta o crime no mundo são as classes média e alta, e como eu sempre vivi neste universo comandado pelo dinheiro, onde milionários e seus filhos fazem _"festinhas"_ onde a estrela principal é a cocaína, eu sabia que poderia viver fornecendo a eles a preços _"razoáveis"_ a convidada de honra.

Era fácil, rápido e principalmente _rentável_. Muito rentável.

Até que um maldito dia, um filho de uma puta mauricinho afeminado não quis pagar pela _dama blanca_ que vinha consumindo, me delatando aos federais. Óbvio que os filhos de uma puta foram até minha casa e descobriram tudo o que tinha estocado para ser comercializado.

"_Preso em flagrante por tráfico de drogas."_ Foi a frase que o policial de merda disse quando efetuou minha prisão. Mesmo com um dos melhores advogados do Estado eu fui condenado. Talvez a minha única vantagem que a pena foi diminuída pela metade, cinco anos ao invés de dez.

Eu colhi o que eu plantei? É infelizmente. A única notícia boa desses longos anos vestindo a porra desse uniforme alaranjado nojento, é que meus pais haviam conseguido recuperar sua fortuna, que fora roubada descaradamente pelo sócio de merda do meu pai.

Tudo bem é o dinheiro do meu pai, mas ele sabe que eu fiz o que fiz para manter a boa vida que ele e minha mãe sempre tiveram, eu devia isso a eles, tanto que em nenhum momento durante meu processo ou enquanto cumpria a minha pena eles viraram as costas para mim, eles sempre me apoiaram, e por isso que eu os amava.

Estava tão perdido nas mesmas reflexões que fazia a todas as manhãs, que foi intrigante o susto que levei quando o sinal ressoou indicando que os prisioneiros deveriam ir ao pátio – nunca nesses quatro anos e meio isto havia me ocorrido. Lentamente odiando ter que passar mais um dia nesse inferno, levantei-me do colchonete horrível que tinha em minha cela, aguardando próximo a grade para que o sistema mecânico abrisse todas ao mesmo tempo, nos liberando por algumas horas.

Os crimes cometidos pelos que estavam ali eram os de _menor gravidade_, como: tráfico de drogas, falsificação de documentos, fraudes bancárias, estelionato, contrabando, pirataria. Todos ali estávamos tentando ganhar a nossa vida, uma vez que a crise que tomava o país não nos deixava solução.

Não condeno ninguém ali, todos éramos vítimas das circunstâncias. Todos ali tinham família para sustentar, hipotecas para pagar, empréstimos de todas as naturezas e alguns, ainda, dívidas exorbitantes com agiotas. Essa era a nação em que vivíamos, onde por mais que o governo federal diga que está tentando melhorar a economia ou diminuir o desemprego, sabemos que nada disso é verdade, infelizmente.

Continuei fazendo meu caminho até finalmente estava passando pelo último portão que separava as celas do espaço onde podíamos ter um contato mais _amplo_ com o sol, por assim dizer.

Busquei no meu bolso um maço de cigarros, com agilidade retirei um e levei à minha boca o ascendendo em seguida. Traguei com vontade. Como eu necessitava da nicotina no meu sangue, era algo como talvez o próprio ar.

Caminhei até o banco que normalmente ficava nas horas livres. Como sempre, os mesmos caras estavam ali: Emmett McCarty, um ex-policial que foi preso ao aceitar propina para liberar um carregamento de drogas, tudo para presentear sua esposa e filha com uma viagem a Disney; Jasper Whitlock, ex-funcionário da casa da moeda que falsificava dinheiro em sua própria casa, para que ele e a noiva pudessem realizar o grande sonho de se casar em Paris, e James Morgan, um dos maiores estelionatários do país, que só queria dar a sua esposa uma vida de rainha.

Como eu havia dito: _todos_ éramos vítimas das circunstâncias, só queríamos o melhor para nossas famílias.

- E aí Cullen? Como está hoje? – questionou Emmett divertido. Ele tinha a mania de me fazer todos os dias a mesma pergunta, era tipo uma brincadeira para ele, uma vez que, como ex-policial Emmett sabia tudo o que acontecia naquele presídio, era exatamente uma velha fofoqueira, como James o havia apelidado.

- Contando os dias. – respondi da mesma forma como todos os dias, tragando mais uma vez o cigarro que estava em mãos.

- Pensa pelo lado bom Edward, você só tem mais seis meses nesse _"paraíso"_, enquanto eu tenho mais um ano e meio, Emmett dois e James cinco. Ou seja, você ainda está em vantagem aqui. – pontuou Jasper.

- É. – murmurei enquanto fitava o céu límpido, pensando em nada.

Ouvia com meia atenção o que os três falavam pelo que parecia eram sobre futebol ou basebol, ou talvez, basquetebol, ou os três, nunca nenhum desses assuntos me interessaram.

Foi então que uma SUV vermelha entrando no estacionamento de funcionários chamou a minha atenção, nunca tinha visto aquele carro ali, mas talvez só algum dos funcionários que havia trocado de carro, por conta do dinheiro que ganhavam aos montes por fora, somente o coitado do Emmett que se fodeu com isso.

Intrigado para saber quem poderia ser corrupto de merda. Fiquei observando concentrado o automóvel, até que depois de finalmente este estivesse estacionado, a porta do condutor se abriu e a primeira coisa que notei foram os sapatos.

_Stilettos_.

Se havia uma coisa que era um fetiche para mim, era sapatos de salto alto, no caso da misteriosa dona deles eram _scarpins_ negros de mais de dez centímetros, podia apostar que deveria ter cerca de uns doze ou treze. Fascinante.

Após ver aqueles pequenos pés cobertos pela mais sedutora das armas vi seu tornozelo, fino e branco assim como toda a extensão de sua perna – que era visível por trás da porta de seu carro.

Continuei observando-a por mais que a porta do carro me impedisse de vê-la totalmente, mas quando ela finalmente a fechou não me arrependi de ficar esperando para admirá-la completamente.

Seu corpo era torneado, com curvas nos lugares certos. Sua roupa era discreta – um vestido de botões, branco de bolinhas pretas, que marcava perfeitamente sua cintura fina, onde um cinto negro estava. Seus cabelos eram de um tom meio avermelhado, talvez castanho avermelhado, que dava um contraste perfeito com sua pele.

E conforme ela se afastava do carro, continuei a observá-la. Existia algo no jeito daquela mulher que parecia me chamar. Era como um ímã, algo impossível de se descrever. Eu _necessitava_ saber quem ela era, e se tinha alguém que podia me dizer quem ela era, essa pessoa era Emmett.

- Emm? – o chamei distraidamente, continuando observar a misteriosa mulher caminhando para a entrada lateral do presídio. – Quem é a morena? – perguntei apontando discretamente para ela.

Imediatamente Emmett, Jasper e James interromperam o que falavam e observaram a fascinante morena.

- Deve ser a médica substituta. – disse desinteressado.

- Onde está o Dr. Scott? – perguntou Jasper curiosamente.

- Ele pediu uma licença inesperada, para tratar da saúde ou seria para casar? Tanto faz. – disse Emmett confuso.

Continuei observando a morena que estava tendo problemas para acessar o prédio com seu cartão magnético, que liberava a porta. O seu jeito um pouco atrapalhado era tão _sedutor_ que um sorriso torto se formou em meus lábios.

- Parece que você encontrou um objetivo para os próximos seis meses? – James perguntou maliciosamente.

- Talvez. – disse vagamente, enquanto a observava sumir atrás da porta. – Eu preciso de um favor. – comentei virando para os meus três companheiros, imediatamente me encararam estarrecidos.

- Que tipo de favor? – Jasper questionou apologético.

- Preciso que vocês me _batam_. – pedi sem cerimônias.

- Como? – perguntaram os três em uníssono. Aquilo poderia ser engraçado em outras situações.

- Eu preciso levar uma boa surra para que eu possa ir à enfermaria, e com um pouco de sorte ficar em observação à noite. – expliquei lentamente.

- Tudo por causa da nova doutora? – James questionou confuso.

- Você está tão necessitado de sexo assim Edward? – perguntou Emmett maliciosamente. Tive que rolar meus olhos, enquanto soltava um suspiro pesado.

- Vocês irão me fazer este favor? – perguntei levemente irritado.

Os três se olharam entre si, ponderando as suas próprias opções. Então sem dizer nenhuma palavra os três avançaram para cima de mim.

Socos. Pontapés. Gosto de sangue. Por mais que eu sentisse dor, era uma dor prazerosa. Por mais que fosse ser horrível isto, valeria a pena.

Não demorou muito para que alguns policiais viessem para tirar os três de cima de mim, mas o estrago já tinha sido o suficiente, e pelo jeito eu havia fraturado uma costela, tudo porque sentia uma dor filha de uma puta quando respirava.

Foi uma seqüência de flashes, a vinda de outros dois policiais com uma maca, me levando a ala hospitalar, mas quando entrei por esta, nada mais era interessante, nem as dores que sentia eram tão terríveis assim agora. Tudo porque eu estaria agora aos cuidados _dela_, e o mais importante a enfermaria estava vazia a não ser por mim e ela.

Deitado em uma das macas, ouvia algum dos policiais explicar a ela o que havia acontecido, porém sua voz até então eu ainda era desconhecida. E isto era frustrante.

Escutei ao longe a porta automática fechando com aquele irritante ruído, que informava que só voltaria abrir quando eu estiver longe dali, e finalmente consegui ouvir seus saltos contra o piso branco da enfermaria.

Mas por azar ou não meu, antes de ver seu rosto ouvi sua voz. E que voz. Parecia um anjo sussurrando que eu havia acabado de chegar ao céu.

- Senhor Edward Cullen, vejo que seus companheiros quiseram fazer uma brincadeirinha divertida com o senhor. – disse divertida.

- Pode ter certeza que sim, Doutora? – respondi, soando mais como uma pergunta, eu queria saber o nome dela antes de tudo.

- Oh, sim... Isabella Swan. – disse sorrindo, enquanto pegava algo no armário onde ficavam os medicamentos.

Eu gostaria de lhe dizer mais alguma coisa, mas fui totalmente impossibilitado quando a vi.

Seu vestido branco com bolinhas pretas ainda estava marcando perfeitamente todas as suas curvas. E que curvas. Essa sem duvida era a mulher mais sensual, mais sexy, mais gostosa que já vi em toda a minha vida, foi inevitável não sentir um aperto no meu estômago e a minha ereção começar a dar sinal de vida.

Eu a queria tão mal. Poder me enterrar nela. Tendo a certeza absoluta que sua boceta deve ser deliciosamente apertada, experimentar seu gozo que deve ser como um manjar dos deuses, ouvi-la gemer meu nome alucinadamente.

Porra minhas bolas e meu pau estavam doendo, eu _necessitava_ aliviar essa tensão que estava sentindo, e sem dúvidas deveria ser ela quem me ajudaria.

- Senhor Cullen, você está me ouvindo? – perguntou ao longe, soando um pouco irritada.

Já disse que mulheres levemente irritadas sempre lhe proporcionam o melhor sexo? Não? Então...

- Senhor Cullen? – perguntou novamente, desta vez atraindo minha atenção para seu rosto de fada.

Sua pele branca como a neve, emoldurada por seus longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados, lábios carnudos e róseos, e olhos que eram como janelas para o mundo. Um mundo de chocolate derretido, eles eram o meu maior sonho.

- Desculpe _Bella_, o que você estava me pedindo? – perguntei um pouco perdido.

- Eu te disse meu apelido? – devolveu com uma pergunta confusa.

- Hum... er... _não_? Mas posso te chamar assim? – pedi rapidamente. Ela sorriu, e aquele sorriso fez como que minha excitação que já estava começando a ficar dolorida se contorcesse um pouco mais.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu, balançando uma de suas mãos como se não fosse nada. – Será que o senhor pod-

- Edward, por favor. – disse, interrompendo-a.

- Edward, será que você pode retirar sua camiseta. – pediu, sentando-se em uma banqueta alta próxima a cama em que estava.

- _Como_? – sério mesmo que ela estava me pedindo para tirar a minha roupa? Que mulher rápida. Gosto disso.

- Tirar sua camiseta para que eu possa fazer os curativos? – explicou divertida, parecia que ela estava lendo minha mente pervertida.

- Oh... os curativos. – disse desanimado, retirando a camiseta laranja do uniforme ridículo que usava.

Notei que ela observou meu peitoral por alguns segundos, mas rapidamente tentou disfarçar, isso fez com que sorrisse ligeiramente. Pelo jeito eu não era o único que estava atraído pelo outro ali.

- Vejo que alguém gosta de tatuagens, principalmente as de estilo oriental, têm alguma história? – perguntou, enquanto umedecia um algodão com um líquido e aplicava nas feridas que existia nos meus ombros.

Sorri. Ela estava certa, minhas tatuagens tinham história. Então logo comecei a contá-la a história das principais, enquanto cuidava dos meus ferimentos.

A _gueixa_ no meu braço esquerdo simbolizava minha mãe: bela, graciosa, flexível e principalmente forte. O _samurai_ no braço direito simbolizava meu pai: disciplinado, leal, aquele que serve o próximo com prazer, empenho. Na parte interna dos meus dois braços as _carpas_ simbolizavam a superação das dificuldades. As carpas na cultura japonesa são reverenciadas por serem peixes que são conhecidos por sua bravura, sua força e a alegria de vê-los todos juntos formando o arco-íris nos lagos dos grandes palácios.

O grande _dragão_ nas minhas costas significava a mim mesmo. Uma pessoa forte, que mesmo sendo odiada podia significar que ela era próspera. Apesar de causar medo, ele faz aquilo para proteger os que amam. As _flores de cerejeira_ simbolizavam como a vida é efêmera, assim que ela se desprende da árvore que ela deu vida, ela morre para sempre, assim como um samurai que tem o seu fim em uma batalha.

As _cerejas flamejantes_ - infelizmente ou felizmente – que fui obrigado a fazer por perder uma aposta, elas simbolizavam a _perdição_, o desejo insaciável, a paixão e a luxúria.

- Desejo insaciável, paixão e luxúria. – disse Bella para si mesma. – _Interessante_. – seu sorriso era um tanto quanto sacana, e isso me satisfez _muito_.

- O que Doutora? Duvida que seu paciente seja _insaciável_? – perguntei maliciosamente.

- Não disse nada Edward, mas e esse outro dragão em seu peito, o que significa? – perguntou curiosa, mas se esquivando rapidamente do assunto anterior.

- É uma fêmea. Ela que cuida do meu coração. – expliquei rapidamente.

- Uma namorada, noiva ou esposa que te espera quando sair daqui? – questionou.

- Não. Nenhuma das alternativas anteriores, Bella. Ainda não conheci a mulher que será a companheira do dragão, ou melhor, a dona do meu coração. – expliquei, dando de ombros.

- Duvido que você ainda não tenha encontrado uma mulher que virou seu mundo de ponta cabeça, normalmente homens do seu tipo vêm parar _aqui_ por tentar realizar algo para a sua mulher. – ponderou com a voz suave, enquanto suturava um corte sobre a minha sobrancelha.

- Eu não. – esclareci. - Fiz isso por meu pai e minha mãe, mas acredito que encontrei uma_ mulher_ que pode fazer meu mundo virar de ponta cabeça. – recitei, dando uma ligeira piscadela para ela.

Sua respiração ficou levemente arfante. Suas bochechas se tingiram de um vermelho suave, mas lindo, enquanto prendia seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes. Linda. Ela era linda, e eu queria possuir essa mulher mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

- É... er... bom Edward, acho que seria interessante que você deitasse um pouco e descansasse, não localizei nenhuma fratura ou concussão em você, mas nunca sabemos o que pode acontecer nessas vinte quatro horas, certo? – pediu, timidamente.

- Claro, _Bella_. – respondi, fazendo seu nome sair suavemente por meus lábios.

- Aham. – coçou sua garganta em constrangimento. - Qualquer coisa é só me chamar, estarei na minha sala. – explicou rapidamente com um sorriso tímido parecendo no canto de seus lábios.

Retribui seu sorriso, enquanto a via se afastando da maca em que estava. Suas curvas contra o vestido branco faziam minha imaginação ir longe. Meu pau estava tão duro que não sei como ela não tinha reparado isto, ou se reparou fingiu não ser nada.

Tentei controlar meu instinto sexual, que durante todo o tempo que ela estava próxima a mim estava na borda para explodir, mas quando virei meu rosto para onde ficava sua escrivaninha, vi que ela estava debruçada sobre esta, deixando sua bunda empinada em minha direção.

No vislumbre daquele monumento não consegui controlar um instinto. Desobedecendo a suas ordens médicas, me levantei silenciosamente do leito em que estava, e da mesma forma caminhei até ela.

Provavelmente não era proposital, mas enquanto ela fazia sei lá o que debruçada sobre a mesa, seus quadris se mexiam lentamente, fazendo com que o tecido de seu vestido mostrasse sem pudor suas coxas brancas e perfeitas.

Não conseguia mais me controlar, meu pau estava praticamente ereto sob o tecido laranja do uniforme do presídio. Assim dando mais um passo silencioso eu estava atrás da Doutora Isabella Swan.

Creio que ela sentiu minha proximidade, pois ela se resetou, nada em seu corpo se mexia. Somente a sua respiração que ficou ligeiramente ruidosa.

Tomei isso como um bom sinal, me aproximando mais, fazendo assim com que a minha ereção pressionasse contra sua bunda perfeita. Ela gemeu quase que silenciosamente, e sendo mais um pouco ousado, arrastei minhas mãos por suas coxas, entrando por debaixo de seu vestido.

Sua pele era suave como seda e quente, que era quase febril. Novamente ela soltou um gemido tímido, enquanto se mantinha na mesma posição. Observando que não recebi nenhum sinal de rejeição, subi mais minhas mãos por suas coxas encontrando o elástico de sua calcinha. Imediatamente pude sentir o calor que irradiava dali. Assim como ela arfava eu comecei a arfar, pois eu não conseguia mais me conter, eu _necessitava_ mais do que nunca sentir o calor que emanava de seu centro.

Logo meus dedos estavam debaixo do elástico de sua lingerie, indo em direção a sua boceta que assim que a encontrei notei estar excessivamente molhada, quase pingando. Sorri de satisfação, enquanto meus dedos ágeis buscavam seu clitóris inchado e pulsante.

Somente um toque suave nele, fez com que seu corpo todo tremesse. Um gemido gutural saiu por seus lábios. Senti-me incentivado por isso, penetrando-a com um dedo. Como imaginei sua boceta era maravilhosamente apertada, e mesmo com o aperto comecei movimentos de entrar e sair, enquanto Bella se contorcia contidamente.

Ela gemeu novamente, enquanto aliviava o aperto em torno de meus dedos, o que possibilitou a mim, penetrá-la com outro. Imediatamente seu corpo tremeu violentamente.

- E-Ed-Edwaaard. – gemeu. Um sorriso de satisfação estampou meu rosto, era melhor do que simplesmente imaginar, ouvi-la gemer meu nome.

- Bella – sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto sugava seu lóbulo, e pressionava mais minha ereção contra sua bunda. -, eu preciso muito foder você. Enterrar-me em você. Fazer meu pau sentir sua boceta deliciosa. Sentir você gozando junto comigo. – implorei, soando o mais sujo que podia controlar.

Sua respiração ficou mais ruidosa do que antes. Meus dedos continuavam entrando e saindo dela, enquanto meu polegar fazia movimentos circulares contra o seu clitóris.

- Oooohhh – gemeu mais uma vez. -, por favor, faça o que você tem que fazer. – pediu com um fio de voz. – Eu quero sentir seu pau dentro de mim, _agora_. – completou sensualmente.

Mais rápido do que eu possivelmente gostaria, tirei meus dedos de dentro dela, e com minhas duas mãos tirei-lhe sua calcinha. E quando esta estava em seus tornozelos, a tirou por seus saltos jogando-a longe.

Lentamente ela se virou para mim. Suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas, seus lábios de um vermelho carne vivo e levemente inchados, eu podia dizer com clareza que ela esteve com ele preso em seus dentes momentos antes, os deixando tão convidativos para um beijo ardente. O mar de chocolate que era seus olhos estava brilhante.

Sem conter mais o meu desejo colei meus lábios nos dela. Os seus lábios eram quentes, saborosos, únicos. Deslizei minha língua por sua extensão sentindo sua textura, enquanto suas mãos pequenas e delicadas enterravam-se entre meus cabelos os puxando levemente.

Meus lábios sugaram os seus levemente, enquanto minha língua pedia passagem por sua boca, na qual ela concedeu prontamente. Nossas línguas dançavam uma contra a outra, não existia uma batalha, mas sim uma concordância. Algumas vezes ela mordiscava meus lábios e depois os sugava, outras vezes era eu que fazia o mesmo, enquanto gemíamos um contra a boca do outro.

Sem quebrar o beijo, minhas mãos trabalhavam com destreza em retirar o cinto que estava em sua cintura, bem como em seguida os botões de seu vestido, os desfazendo um a um. E quando finalmente o último fora desfeito, corri minhas mãos por seu corpo escultural, sentindo cada uma de suas curvas, bem como a maciez de sua pele.

Ainda beijando-nos sofregamente, ela retirou seus braços que estavam em volta do meu pescoço, para que assim eu pudesse lhe retirar o vestido. Logo ela estava praticamente nua, exceto por seu sutiã, que ligeiramente o tirei.

Suas mãos que pendiam ao lado de seu corpo, seguiram deslizando por meu peitoral, abdômen, parando sobre o cós da calça que usava, onde ela brincou um pouco com o elástico, antes de começar a descê-la por minhas pernas, logo elas estavam amontoadas em minhas pernas, e fazendo um malabarismo incrível – para não quebrar o beijo luxurioso que estávamos – chutei as calças para longe, enquanto Bella acariciava minha bunda, minhas bolas, e meu pau sobre a cueca boxer que eu usava.

Eu gemia de desejo em seus lábios, enquanto ela sorria marotamente, antes de me beijar mais profundamente que antes. Estava quase eu retirando minha cueca, que estava incomodando absurdamente meu pau de exibir toda sua extensão, porém, Bella me surpreendeu mais uma vez, abaixando lentamente minha boxer. Aquilo era absurdamente torturante.

Felizmente aquilo não durou tanto, pois logo aquele maldito tecido estava em meus joelhos e essa mulher extraordinariamente sexy, nua em minha frente, me beijando com uma luxúria exorbitante, segurou meu pau em sua mão, o acariciando suavemente.

Tive que afastar meus lábios dos seus para gemer. Ela sorriu sacanamente, enquanto uma de suas mãos trabalhava em movimentos ora rápidos, ora lentos em meu pau, enquanto sua outra mão massageava minhas bolas.

Meus lábios queriam reverenciar os seus mais um pouco, mas eles também desejavam explorar seu corpo, por conta disso passei a beijar seu pescoço alvo, passando por sua clavícula, descendo para o vale de seus seios, primeiro dando suaves beijos, depois lambendo sua pele, apreciando o suor que emanava de seu corpo.

Mas os movimentos desritmados de seu peito chamaram a minha atenção para seus seios perfeitos, onde seus mamilos róseos estavam intumescidos pelo prazer. Rapidamente abocanhei o esquerdo, o sugando, lambendo-o, mordiscando-o e o beijando com fúria, enquanto minha mão direita massageava sem nenhum pudor o outro.

Seus gemidos aumentavam gradualmente quanto mais o prazer entre nós crescia. Seus movimentos em meu pau estavam quase me fazendo gozar, e acredito que ela tenha notado, pois vez ou outra ela passava seu polegar lentamente sobre a cabecinha, lambuzando-o com meu pré-gozo.

Arrastei minha boca ao seu outro seio, enquanto levava minha mão ao seu centro, para sentir o seu sexo mais uma vez contra meus dedos.

_Porra_!

Ela estava tão molhada que quase escorria por suas coxas. Era perfeito. Talvez sendo um pouco rude a penetrei com dois dedos, profundamente os girando dentro dela, tocando seu ponto G. Instantaneamente um gemido meio sufocado escapou por seus lábios.

- Po-por-por fav-favor. – disse entre arquejos.

- Por favor, o quê? – questionei tentando controlar minha voz, assim como meu corpo que não agüentava mais esperar.

- Eu p-pre-preciso de vo-vo-cê dentro de m-mim! – pediu enquanto eu a penetrava mais uma vez com meus dedos, alcançando novamente seu ponto G. - Aaahhh. – gemeu. – A-agooora, Edwaaard. – suplicou.

Sorri satisfeito. Ela estava tão necessitada quanto eu. Retirei lentamente meus dedos de dentro dela, no mesmo momento em que ela soltava meu pau de suas mãos suaves, a segurei em suas coxas, sentando-a sobre sua mesa, onde ela rapidamente afastou as coisas que tinha em cima, deixando alguns papéis cair no chão.

Ela estava deitada, suas costas arqueadas e suas pernas abertas. Totalmente exposta para mim. Eu gostaria de chupá-la. Sentir seu sabor em meus lábios, a penetrá-la com minha língua, mas a dor pulsante de meu pau avisou-me que isso poderia ser deixado para outra hora.

Terminei de retirar a boxer que agora estava em meus tornozelos, e me aproximei dela. Ela olhava firmemente para mim, seus olhos estavam presos aos meus, enquanto seu lábio inferior era mordido por seus dentes. Sorri torto para ela, e ela retribuiu ainda com os lábios entre os dentes.

Finalmente nossa distância era somente alguns centímetros, e para provocá-la – mesmo desejando o contrário -, passei lentamente meu pau sobre a extensão de sua entrada, imediatamente ela se contraiu em desejo, esperando quando eu a penetrasse, mas somente me afastei. Imediatamente seu rosto se fechou e ela me olhou confusa, enquanto se apoiava em seus cotovelos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou rapidamente. – Por favor, eu preciso de você _dentro_ de mim. A-g-o-r-a. – explanou a última palavra lentamente. Sorri torto, me aproximando novamente dela, tocando minimamente sua entrada com meu pau.

- Pode ficar tranqüila Doutora, eu pretendo fazer isso. Cuidar de você tão _bem_ quanto você cuidou de mim. – e com uma ligeira piscadela, deslizei para dentro dela, ouvindo o seu e o meu gemido de satisfação por estarmos finalmente conectados.

O calor de sua boceta bem como sua excitação abraçou meu pau de maneira singular. Era como se meu corpo tivesse sido feito para se encaixar ao dela. Eu não conseguia explicar, ao invés disto continuei a me movimentar, entrando e saindo dela, rebolando, fazendo-a gemer incontrolavelmente.

Suas mãos delicadas apertavam com força a beirada da mesa, deixando os nós de seus dedos brancos. Suas costas se arqueavam contra a superfície enquanto a penetrava. Seus gemidos era um misto de baixos com altos, sua boca estava entreaberta, respirando ruidosamente, seus olhos custavam a ficar abertos, pois ela sempre os revirava e fechava de tão consumida pelo prazer que estava.

Seus pés ainda cobertos pelos seus _stilettos_ que arranhavam as minhas coxas e pernas, mas isto não me incomodava, era o melhor, meu fetiche.

Os nossos movimentos ainda estavam frenéticos. Eu não conseguia controlar por isso metia com força nela, e assim ela alcançou seu primeiro orgasmo, praticamente gritando o meu nome. Aquilo sem sombra de dúvidas foi o incentivo que eu precisava, pois logo peguei sua perna direita a colocando sobre o meu ombro esquerdo, possibilitando assim que eu a penetrasse mais profundamente.

No primeiro movimento nessa posição, a senti tremendo novamente. Uma nova onda orgástica trespassou por seu corpo, fazendo com que ela gritasse de prazer.

- Lindo. – disse a ela. – Foder você e vê-la gemer meu nome, gemer do prazer que _eu_ te proporciono é lindo, perfeito. – elogiei, a penetrando o mais fundo que eu podia.

- Ahhh... Ed-Edwww-Edwaaaa-rd... isso é… hunf… oh meu Deus… isso é incrível... mais forte, por favor. – implorou aos arquejos.

- Com imenso prazer. – respondi. A penetrando com força, enquanto descia meu tronco para levar seus seios à minha boca.

Enquanto eu penetrava e rebolava sobre ela, ela rebola sob mim, levando suas pequenas mãos aos meus cabelos e os puxando levemente, ou então arranhando meus ombros com suas unhas. Nossos espasmos estavam frenéticos. Eu necessitava beijá-la mais uma vez, e assim o fiz. Seus lábios clamaram pelos meus com urgência, com desejo, com reverência, era tão luxuriante, tão dominado pela paixão.

Toda esta sensação foi o estopim que faltava para que eu chegasse ao ápice. Meus batimentos cardíacos e minha pulsação aceleraram a ponto de quase perfurar minha pele, tremores desconexos e inesperados passavam por todo o meu corpo, o suor que escorria pelo meu corpo e o corpo dela, parecia aumentar o cheiro de sexo, prazer e luxúria.

Estava entorpecido, eu me sentia viciado pelo aroma. Foi com um tremor e um aperto em meu estômago que gozei dentro dela, sendo seguido imediatamente por ela, no seu terceiro orgasmo.

Abaixei sua perna, sem sair de dentro dela – pois, ainda não estava preparado para deixar o seu calor -, apoiando minha cabeça sobre seu abdômen, esperando nossas respirações voltarem ao normal.

- Wow... – murmurou com sua respiração ainda irregular, depois de alguns minutos. – Isso foi... _estimulante_.

- Muito estimulante, mas eu ainda não terminei de _cuidar _de você Doutora. – disse a agarrando pelas suas coxas – ainda dentro dela -, para em seguida sentar na sua cadeira, deixando-a em cima de mim. – O que você acha de um segundo _round_? – perguntei, encarando firmemente seus olhos castanhos.

- Eu _adoraria_. – respondeu sedutoramente, começando a se movimentar sobre mim.

A nova posição foi bastante interessante, que além de possibilitar nos beijar ardentemente muitas vezes, podíamos explorar os pescoços um do outro, passando todo o desejo ardente que sentíamos, por mais que o sexo explorava incansavelmente isto.

Fora outra onda orgástica incrível, desta vez ambos chegando juntos ao ápice. Nossas atividades sexuais durante a tarde e começo da noite foram tão _intensas_ que Bella acabou dormindo em uma das macas da ala hospitalar, após o jantar, com a desculpa que deveria ficar comigo nas próximas vinte e quatro horas, por conta de eventuais problemas.

.

.

Obviamente a Doutora Swan tinha acesso a todos os meus registros, e foi uma deliciosa surpresa que tive três dias depois que havia sido liberado de _seus_ cuidados _especiais_. Ela havia feito um requerimento ao diretor do presídio solicitando a minha ajuda na ala hospitalar, devido ao argumento que eu seria um ótimo auxiliar, uma vez que havia cursado três anos de medicina. Evidentemente o diretor aceitou a sua solicitação, e assim eu passei a _"ajudar"_ a Doutora Isabella Swan, de segunda a sexta-feira, na ala hospitalar.

Mas como esta passava boa parte do tempo vazia, tínhamos outras atividades para fazer, e cada vez era melhor, cada vez era mais intenso, cada vez era mais luxuriante. Eu estava consumido de desejo, loucura, paixão, tesão e todos os outros sentimentos que podia ser sinônimos destes, por esta mulher.

Só de estar há alguns passos dela meu pau já se contorcia de desejo, sabendo que em alguns segundos ele estaria mergulhado no seu paraíso particular.

Foram exatos _cinco_ meses assim.

Ir à ala hospitalar. Fingir agir como simples assistente e médica, e quando não havia ninguém por perto nos entregávamos ao prazer e a luxúria.

Porém, faltando um mês para que eu fosse libertado e esperava ansiosamente para ir à ala hospitalar, cumprir meu papel de assistente da Doutora Swan - por assim dizer. Fui surpreendido por uma notícia nem um pouco agradável.

Um dos policiais veio me informar que a Doutora Swan não estava mais trabalhando no presídio, pois o Doutor Scott – médico efetivo - havia retornado de sua licença médica, e este preferia não ter nenhum assistente.

Fiquei puto da cara, por assim dizer. Por ela não ter me contado isso no dia anterior. Ela havia me usado para ter sexo durante os últimos meses, como se eu fosse o seu bonequinho de prazer.

_Puta_. Isso que ela era, uma vagabunda. Uma puta, com toda certeza deveria estar agora em outro presídio aproveitando-se de outro presidiário.

Tentei manter minha raiva sob controle. Se ela havia me usado, eu também a havia usado, e _muito_. Havia a fodido de todas as maneiras possíveis, todas as posições imagináveis e não imagináveis. Podia dizer que _arrombei_ muito aquela entrada apertadinha.

Óbvio, que assim que ela saiu do presídio veio ao conhecimento de todos que existia uma câmera de segurança na ala hospitalar, e que as nossas aventuras sexuais era a diversão preferida dos policiais, que obviamente contrabandearam para que outros presidiários vissem.

Ao contrário do que os filhos de uma puta esperavam, os outros detentos passaram a me reverenciar por ter fodido tanto um traseiro tão gostoso e quente como o que a Doutora Isabella Swan tinha.

Mas por mais que eu estivesse irritado pelos comentários, eu os deixava rolar porque aquela _vagabunda_ havia me feito de otário, e eu sinceramente não gosto de me passar por idiota.

Meu ultimo mês naquele inferno – que por um breve tempo foi meu paraíso -, passou num piscar de olhos, e um dia antes de ser libertado me despedi de todos os outros caras que ainda ficariam ali. Prometi mandar coisas a Emmett, Jasper e James, retribuindo todos os favores que eles haviam me feito durante o tempo que nos conhecemos.

Deste modo no dia vinte e oito de julho, dois guardas vieram até a minha cela, levando-me ao vestiário deles para que eu pudesse tomar um banho e colocar uma peça de roupa descente que minha mãe havia trazido dias antes.

Depois de tomado banho e tirado para sempre aquele uniforme laranja ridículo, fui até a secretária assinar a papelada dizendo que eu havia entendido o propósito da minha sentença, e que ela fora o suficiente para que eu entendesse que o crime sai mais caro do que qualquer lucro que ele dá.

_Blá. Blá. Blá._

Para mim aquilo era um monte de baboseira, porque se minha família ficasse na merda novamente, com toda a certeza que eu voltaria a traficar drogas, porque eu devia isto a eles.

Após assinar todos os papéis e pegar meus bens – carteira, documentos, relógio e dinheiro -, pude sair _para sempre_ da penitenciária federal de Atlanta.

Foi com um sorriso no rosto que visualizei o carro que havia comentado com meu pai dias antes, parado em frente ao portão que estava saindo.

O inigualável _Aston Martin Vanquish_ preto reluzia conforme o sol escaldante do verão batia sobre ele, sorri satisfeito, caminhando a passadas largas a porta do condutor, mas quando estava apenas a alguns passos desta, ela se abriu revelando uma bela morena, que além de usar um vestido azul leve, simples, mas incrivelmente sexy era acompanhado de uma bela sandália marrom de saltos altíssimos.

Mesmo com os óculos escuros que ela usava consegui descobrir quem era, e um sorriso que era um misto de surpresa e raiva brotou em meu rosto, mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar alguma coisa ela falou:

- Conversei com seus pais e eles pediram para que eu viesse te buscar e entregar essa _belezinha_ aqui. Espero que você não se incomode. – sua voz era sexy, transmitia um desejo alucinado pelo meu corpo, e traiçoeiramente meu pau começou a criar vida, me incomodando sobre a calça jeans que usava.

Tentando manter a calma e meu desejo sobre controle, a questionei:

- Por que _você_? Digo como você encontrou meus pais, e como os convenceu de que _você_ deveria vir me buscar? – ela sorriu maliciosamente, dando dois passos ficando assim apenas alguns centímetros longe de mim.

- Primeiro porque eu te devo um pedido de desculpas, por não dizer que iria ficar pouco tempo, e segundo porque tenho um assunto inacabado com você, Edward. – explicou sorrindo marotamente, correndo seu indicador por meu peito.

- E como você pretende se desculpar? – questionei rudemente. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, em um gesto tão característico dela que fez meu pau se contorcer ainda mais sob a calça que usava.

- Da maneira que você desejar. – disse dando uma piscadela, enquanto apoiava suas mãos em meus ombros para sussurrar em meu ouvido. – Eu posso chupar seu pau da maneira que _só_ eu sei fazer enquanto você conduz seu automóvel. – explicou sensualmente, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- É uma maneira interessante de se pedir desculpas. – disse dando de ombros, enquanto me afastava dela e ia até o lado do condutor, sentando rapidamente e me ajeitando no banco, fechando em seguida a porta.

Notei que ela ficou parada onde eu a tinha deixado, olhando pasma em minha direção. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam esvoaçantes por causa do vento, assim como o vestido que ela usava.

Liguei o carro, fazendo o motor roncar quando o acelerei, sem sair do local. Percebi que Bella, trincou seu maxilar e olhava perturbada em minha direção. Sutilmente coloquei os óculos escuros que estava no console – os meus óculos preferidos -, enquanto o vidro elétrico abaixava.

- Você não vem? – perguntei distraidamente. – Pelo que eu entendi você me deve um pedido de desculpas, e se não me engano temos um assunto inacabado, certo? – ela sorriu brilhantemente e praticamente desfilando ela foi até a porta do passageiro entrando em seguida, enquanto eu fechava o vidro que havia aberto.

- Senti sua falta. – disse avançando para mim, me beijando com fervor, rapidamente retribui o beijo sôfrego, fazendo nossas línguas dançarem juntas.

Inesperadamente minhas mãos já estavam em suas coxas, e quando encontrei seu centro, percebi que ela estava sem calcinha e sem nenhuma surpresa molhada. Quebrei rapidamente o beijo que dávamos e olhei para ela estupefato, sem notar que ela já estava liberando meu pau da prisão horrível que era minha calça e boxer.

- Eu disse que tínhamos um _assunto inacabado_. – sorriu maliciosamente, umedecendo seus lábios com sua língua, para em seguida levar meu pau à sua boca, fazendo sua língua dançar suavemente sobre ele. Um gemido gutural saiu por meus lábios.

- Já sei aonde _vamos_ para terminar esse assunto inacabado. – devolvi, enquanto acelerava o _Aston Martin_ rumo ao centro da cidade, porque a minha intenção era ficar dias _preso_ com essa mulher em um quarto de hotel.

Afinal uma _prisão_ pode ser _muito_ excitante.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hey meus amores..._

_Como vocês estão? Estou com saudades de vocês! ^^_

_Mas e ai, o que vocês acharam deste conto? Juro que enquanto o escrevia ele tava me dando o calorão... que MEU DEUS! Já perceberam que eu gosto de Edward's-bandidões-gostosos-e-sexualmente-irresistíveis, certo?_

_Este foi o meu segundo já, o primeiro para quem não lembra foi da one-shot __**SEX & DIRTY RICH**__, que também foi inspirada numa música da Lady Gaga (Beautiful, Dirty, Rich). É acho que a __Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta, mais conhecida como LADY GAGA, liberta meu lado pervertido (como se isso fosse necessário). *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_A idéia deste conto veio assim tão bruscamente que foi quase como um tapa na cara. Estava eu assistindo videoclipes de manhã na Multishow, eis que me passa __**BAD ROMANCE**__, e sabe aquela coisa por mais que você entenda a letra você nunca presta 100% de atenção, mas lendo a legenda foi impossível não pensar em um conto._

_Mas poxa, eu estava tão feliz com outra idéia que eu tinha tido que era tão sexy quanto (que eu ainda vou explorar em algum conto), que não me convenci de primeira fazer este. Mas então eu andando por minha cidade maravilhosa (isso é um sarcasmo), com o trânsito maravilhoso (outro sarcasmo) no meio de um CONGESTIONAMENTO (notaram que eu sempre tenho idéias em congestionamento? Foi assim que nasceu __**INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR)**__, ouvindo The Fame Monster, o álbum da Gaga, mais especificamente __**BAD ROMANCE**__seguida por __**ALEJANDRO**__, __**MONSTER**__, __**SPEECHLESS**__, __**DANCE IN THE DARK**__, __**TELEPHONE**__, que a idéia veio, mas faltava um detalhe: qual seria o crime que o Edward cometeu para ir para a cadeia?_

_Então ouvindo mais uma vez __**BAD ROMANCE**__ a solução de um crime veio na minha frente, então óbvio tendo um pouco de idéia da lei anti-drogas americana e pesquisando algumas coisas eu tinha o esqueleto para o conto de __**PDA**__, e mesmo ignorando o fato que tinha que estudar para a OAB eu escrevi, tudo para postar hoje dia 07 para vocês! ;D_

_Depois de toda essa historinha, espero que vocês me deixem uma review bem incrível, porque só assim eu vou saber se vocês gostaram mesmo dessa loucura, ok?_

_Obrigada a todos que comentaram no conto passado __**KISS ME**__, foi algo totalmente diferente do que eu escrevo normalmente, e foi importantíssima a opinião de vocês!_

_Obrigada mais uma vez por tudo, são vocês que fazem a minha vida nesse universo fandom ser o meu refúgio da minha vida particular que anda uma bagunça. Não esqueçam eu __**AMO MUITO TODOS VOCÊS!**_

_Ahhh... já estava me esquecendo, votem para mim e para as minhas outras fanfics no __**OSCAR FANFICS DO ANO**__, é só irem no meu blog, que lá tem as categorias que eu participo, bem como os links: __caroldramaqueen*blogspot*com/2010/04/oscar-fanfics-do-ano*html_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Minhas queridas, como vocês estão? Eu devo confessar que estou maravilhosamente bem depois de ler esse conto INCRÍVEL, que teve como inspiração a música da minha DIVA Lady Gaga, quer dizer, uma delas, já que a minha diva master é a Ashley Greene, mas isso nem vem ao caso._

_É muito bom estar feliz por ler esse conto depois de ter dias terríveis, com uma cólica insuportável e madrugando no domingo para poder prestar um concurso, mas valeu a pena \o/ Pelo menos o pós-concurso foi muito bom por ler esse conto._

_Esse Ed é uma delicinha não é? WOOOOW, ele é uma coisa de louco. Imaginando o Rob (Roblicious incrivelmente sexy) nesse 'personagem' de bandidão sexy me deixou maluca. Tudo que eu imagine o Rob me deixa maluca. ÔÔÔÔ HOMEM BOM, mas deixemos isso de lado... _

_Esse final foi bem sugestivo, deu asas a imaginação de todo mundo né? HAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUA_

_Eu encontro com vocês no próximo conto. Eu não irei me prolongar muito hoje porque eu tenho (para variar UM POUQUINHO) muitas coisas da faculdade para fazer, essa semana vai ser torturante ¬¬_

_Antes de me despedir de vocês peço para que torçam para a nossa autora maravilhosa passar na OAB, OAB é o inferno de todo estudante de Direito "/ Ano que vem sou eu que irei prestar, já que ouve mudança e estudantes do 9º e 10º período podem prestar também. Então eu conto com a torcida de vocês também para que ela passe e nos dê essa notícia maravilhosa no twitter e claro que em algum conto também._

_Beijos,_

_Mayh._


	5. Remember The Time

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**PDA**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
.

* * *

_

.

'**PDA' – Public Display of Affection**

Conto número quatro: _"Remember the Time"_

"_**I don't know  
**_Não sei_**  
That you want to try  
**_Que você quer tentar_**  
Every time you see  
**_Cada vez que você vê

_**Do you remember  
**_Você se lembra_**  
When we fell in love  
**_Quando nós nos apaixonamos_**  
We were so young and innocent then  
**_Nós éramos tão jovens e inocentes_**  
Do you remember  
**_Você se lembra_**  
How it all began  
**_Como tudo começou_**  
It just seemed like heaven so why did it end?**_  
Simplesmente parecia com o céu, então por que acabou?__

_**Do you remember  
**_Você se lembra_**  
Back in the fall  
**_De volta ao outono_**  
We'd be together all day long  
**_Nós estaríamos juntos o dia todo_**  
Do you remember  
**_Você se lembra_**  
Us holding hands  
**_Nós de mãos dadas_**  
In each other's eyes we'd stare  
**_Nos olhos um do outro nós olharíamos_**  
(Tell me)  
**_(Diga-me)__

_**Do you remember the time  
**_Você se lembra do tempo_**  
When we fell in love  
**_Em que nos apaixonamos?_**  
Do you remember the time  
**_Você se lembra do tempo_**  
When we first met girl  
**_Em que nós nos conhecemos?_**  
Do you remember the time  
**_Você se lembra do tempo_**  
When we fell in love  
**_Em que nos apaixonamos?_**  
Do you remember the time  
**_Você se lembra do tempo__

_**Do you remember  
**_Você se lembra_**  
How we used to talk  
**_Como nós costumávamos conversar?_**  
(Ya know)  
**_Você sabe_**  
We'd stay on the phone at night till dawn  
**_Nós ficaríamos no telefone à noite até o amanhecer_**  
Do you remember  
**_Você se lembra_**  
All the things we said like  
**_Das coisas que dizemos, como_**  
I love you so I'll never let you go"  
**_"Eu te amo tanto, eu nunca o deixarei"?**  
**.

_Remember the Time – Michael Jackson  
http:/www*youtube*com/watch?v=BMSDgNtBD8o_

_Imagem:  
http:/i49*tinypic*com/30xh1n7*jpg_

_**.

* * *

**_

.

Edward e Isabella Cullen eram um casal há dez anos.

Uma década.

Dois anos de namoro, um de noivado e sete de casados, que resultou em dois filhos: Evan e Elizabeth Cullen.

Desde o momento em que se _esbarraram_ – literalmente - na Universidade de Princeton em Nova Jersey onde estudavam Engenharia Civil e Arquitetura, respectivamente, que se apaixonaram.

Foi o típico _amor à primeira vista_.

Intenso, apaixonado, incandescente e inesperado. Nenhum dos dois esperava encontrar o _grande_ amor de sua vida nos corredores da faculdade. Mas acontecera, e enquanto Edward agindo como um perfeito cavalheiro, ajudando Isabella a recolher seu material que havia caído com o encontro dos dois, perguntou o seu nome, e sem conseguir se controlar a chamou para tomar um café em uma cafeteria nos arredores da universidade.

A conversa entre os dois fluía de maneira impressionante, era como se conhecessem a vida inteira. As risadas entre eles eram fáceis e animadas. Nem mesmo a diferença de um ano entre eles e a diversidade em suas graduações pareciam influenciar um debate direto. Fora natural a troca de telefones depois e os encontros amigáveis.

Mas o primeiro encontro, no sentido romântico entre os dois ocorreu somente nove meses depois que se conheceram, onde as vésperas das férias de verão Edward a beijou no cinema e conseqüentemente revelou seus sentimentos. Isabella recebeu a notícia com um belo e largo sorriso e os olhos marejados, explicando a Edward que se sentia como ele.

Edward sempre fora do tipo determinado e corajoso, mesmo sabendo que ele e Isabella tiveram só um encontro romântico, era o suficiente para decidir o que queria. Ele queria que ela fosse sua _namorada_.

Quando propôs a Bella – como ela gostava de ser chamada -, esta aceitou veemente, afirmando que era o que mais queria na vida.

O namoro dos dois era como qualquer outro: cheio de paixão, amor e eventuais discussões ou brigas, mas que sempre eram resolvidas com pedidos apaixonados e arrependidos de desculpas. Previsivelmente o noivado dos dois veio dois anos depois que estavam juntos, e conseqüentemente um ano depois se casaram.

Não fora um casamento grandioso, mas mesmo assim romântico e tradicional. Bella entrou na igreja com um vestido branco e clássico de braços dados com seu pai, que assim como ela estava emocionado. Edward observava sua noiva entrar na igreja em um estado de fascinação inenarrável, ele nunca se sentira tão apaixonado e sortudo por tê-la ao seu lado.

A recepção fora tão linda quanto à cerimônia. Os lírios brancos, as rosas brancas, e as velas deixavam a decoração ainda mais linda, e por mais que fosse algo escolhido pela as mães e irmãs dos noivos, transmitia exatamente o amor dos dois: suave, lindo, _perfeito_.

As bodas seguintes, o jovem casal sempre fazia algo para comemorar a data. Mas na boda de algodão, quando comemorariam dois anos de casados, Bella dera um presente muito maior que só o seu amor a Edward. Ela deu-lhe a notícia de que seria pai. O ruivo ficara tão radiante, que mesmo antes da primeira ultrassom da morena já havia comprado coisas e mais coisas para bebês, convicto que esperavam um menino.

Óbvio que Edward tinha razão sobre o sexo do bebê, e isto parecia motivá-lo ainda mais trazendo coisas e mais coisas para o menino, que optaram por batizar de Evan, nome do avô de Isabella e o nome do meio do pai de Edward.

Não foi surpresa para ninguém que cinco meses depois no nascimento de Evan, o casal descobriu estar 'grávidos' de uma menina, Elizabeth.

A pequena família Cullen estava finalmente completa.

Depois do nascimento de Elizabeth, Bella e Edward passaram a se desdobrar para dar atenção aos dois filhos e suas profissões que dia após dia exigiam mais dos dois. Os momentos só entre os dois passaram a ficarem escassos, viagens de negócios dos dois eram comuns, sempre focados praticamente cem por cento em suas vidas profissionais. As brigas eram constantes, sempre pelo mesmo motivo: mais atenção a profissão do que a família, mas elas não terminavam bem como eram antes, e sempre acabava com Edward dormindo no quarto da filha e Elizabeth na cama do casal com Isabella.

Ambos sentiam sua relação se deteriorando dia após dia, mas mantinham as aparências em respeito aos filhos e aos seus pais, que de nada desconfiavam. O amor entre eles ainda existia, mas estava mascarado por outros sentimentos, não tão bons como o primeiro.

O relacionamento dos dois estava caminhando para um fim triste e inevitável. Tanto Edward, quanto Bella gostariam de salvar o casamento, mas parecia _impossível_ isto.

Fora seguindo o conselho de sua irmã mais velha que Isabella combinou um jantar a sós com seu marido. Edward não poderia se afastar do escritório, mas para salvar seu casamento faria qualquer coisa, e mesmo com os protestos de seu sócio ele saiu às pressas quando deu o seu horário, para ir encontrar sua esposa em um dos restaurantes preferidos dos dois.

Bella estava magnífica em um vestido vermelho que deixava sua pele branca mais encantadora, seus cabelos castanhos estavam soltos mostrando suas ondas perfeitas, mesmo com o cumprimento um pouco abaixo de seus ombros.

Fazia muito tempo que Edward não olhava para sua mulher com aquele olhar apaixonado e encantado, e só de vê-la sentada à mesa saboreando um vinho branco ele percebeu que ainda necessitava lutar pelo casamento dos dois, por mais difícil que parecesse.

Vestindo o seu terno preto e uma gravata vermelha escura, Edward caminhou até onde sua bela esposa estava, e quando os olhos verdes encontraram os olhos castanhos de Isabella ele sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

Fazia tempo que não sentia tal reação por sua esposa, ele nem mesmo se lembrava qual fora a ultima vez que sentira tal reação, mas ele não perderia seu tempo neste momento tentando lembrar quando fora a última vez que sentira isso, ele tinha outra idéia em sua cabeça: beijar sofregamente sua esposa.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia se recordar a quanto tempo não se beijavam assim, mas não importava o tempo, o que importava era o momento.

Os seus lábios ainda eram os encaixes perfeitos que fora outrora, suas línguas não batalhavam por dominância, elas se completavam. As mãos de Edward estavam segurando delicadamente o rosto de Bella, enquanto as delas se trançavam entre os cabelos bronze dele.

Era um caleidoscópio de sensações e emoções que corriam pelo corpo dos dois, era indescritível, inenarrável, magnânimo. Mas antes que fossem expulsos do restaurante por conta da _demonstração pública de afeto_ resolveram encerrar o beijo. Edward dera um suave beijo na testa de Isabella demonstrando sua devoção, antes de assumir a cadeira a frente de sua belíssima esposa.

O ruivo sorria brilhantemente para sua esposa que foi impossível não imitá-lo por parte de Isabella, que acabou corando ligeiramente, foi então que o sorriso de Edward aumentou ainda mais.

- O que foi? – pediu a morena, ligeiramente envergonhada.

- Estava me lembrando de quando nos conhecemos, você se lembra? – perguntou Edward esperançoso. Isabella riu, enquanto suas bochechas se enrubesciam mais.

- Claro, a minha falta de coordenação motora que foi a responsável. – ele riu em concordância.

- Sua falta de coordenação motora sempre fora o seu charme, mas não fora aquilo que me chamou a atenção quando pus meus olhos em você Bella – contou Edward segurando a mão de sua esposa, enlaçando seus dedos. -, sua beleza, seu sorriso tímido e suas bochechas tingidas de rosa que me chamaram a atenção, eu nunca havia visto algo tão espetacular em minha vida. Eu me vi encantado por você naquele exato segundo. – explicou, sorrindo enquanto a lembrança do primeiro encontro dos dois enchia sua mente.

- E mesmo assim você demorou nove meses para me dizer isso. – recordou Bella.

- Eu não sabia que você sentia o mesmo por mim. – defendeu-se Edward. Isabella sorriu amplamente para ele.

- Desde o primeiro instante em que meus olhos encontraram os seus eu sabia que estava perdidamente apaixonada por você. – contou-lhe. Ele sorriu mais uma vez para sua esposa enquanto seus dedos enlaçados aos dela brincavam com sua aliança e aparadores.

Os olhos de Bella encontraram os de Edward, existia um brilho diferente em seus olhares, mas a tristeza e o desespero ainda estavam presentes, como era comum nos últimos anos. A morena tentou controlar as emoções que afloravam por seu corpo, mas estava quase que impossível, e lágrimas traidoras marejavam seus olhos castanhos.

Edward conhecia Bella o suficientemente bem para saber que aquelas lágrimas de sua esposa não eram apenas por conta das lembranças do passado, era por causa da tormenta que passava o relacionamento dos dois.

- Bella. – chamou Edward, soando quase como uma súplica, mas a morena que havia desviado os olhos dos do seu marido, ainda não o olhava. – _Amor_? – pediu ele mais uma vez, desta vez obtendo a atenção da morena, mas o motivo para aquilo era porque ele não a tratava daquela forma fazia _tanto_ tempo, que era impossível determinar um tempo exato.

- Edward... – rogou com um fio de voz. – O que _aconteceu_ com nós? Por que eu sequer me lembro qual foi a ultima vez que você tinha me chamado de _amor_? – questionou desesperadamente, deixando agora que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto pálido.

O ruivo sentiu o nó se formando em sua garganta.

A relação dos dois havia se deteriorado tanto nos últimos anos que ele não conseguia lembrar-se o porquê de muitas coisas, e vendo as lágrimas da única mulher que ele amou e _ama_, que ele desejou e _deseja_, foi como levar um soco muito dolorido em seu estômago.

- Perdão por tudo meu _amor_. – fora a única frase que Edward conseguiu proferir, já que agora suas próprias lágrimas inundavam seus olhos esmeraldinos.

O silêncio os consumia. Nem mesmo o som do violino e do piano que tocava no restaurante parecia penetrar a bolha de tensão e sofrimento em que os dois estavam. Ambos sabiam que vinham falhando miseravelmente em seu relacionamento, mas como consertá-lo então?

Fora então que a frase de Angela, irmã de Isabella ecoou em sua cabeça:

"_Você quer mesmo salvar seu casamento Bells? Então proponha a Edward que façam sei lá uma viagem juntos, como uma segunda lua de mel ou terapia. Isso terapia, terapia sempre ajuda. Quantos casais hoje em dia que fazem? Vocês não seriam nem os primeiros, muito menos os últimos. Exponha isto a Edward, tenho certeza que ele concordará."_

Bella sabia que sua irmã tinha razão. Ela queria salvar seu casamento, e para isso faria o que fosse possível. E ela sabia que Edward também queria isto e faria o possível e o impossível para reverter o caos que havia tornado casamento deles.

A morena contemplou por alguns minutos como abordaria Edward sobre a terapia, ela temia que ele pudesse não aceitar e ficar ultrajado com a proposta e que talvez a vida de casados deles acabasse ali, mas era um risco gigantesco e ela precisava corrê-lo independente do sofrimento que poderia causar.

Ela saboreou por mais alguns minutos a sensação que os dedos e a mão de Edward proporcionavam na sua e em seu corpo. Aquela corrente elétrica que corria por eles desde que se conheceram e aumentou gritantemente quando começaram a namorar, ainda existia como sempre, e era isso que a motivou a questioná-lo:

- Edward, _querido_? – clamou Bella com a voz baixa, porém sem quebrá-la.

- Bella? – respondeu Edward, olhando novamente nos olhos de sua esposa.

- Você estaria disposto a salvar este casamento? – perguntou timidamente.

- Claro meu _amor_ eu faria _qualquer_ coisa para que nosso casamento não acabe. – explicou rapidamente. Isabella respirou fundo, antes de propor o que iria lhe propor.

- Acho que deveríamos fazer _terapia_. – disse rapidamente. Edward se sobressaltou, mas não desvinculou sua mão da de sua esposa, ou quebrou o olhar, ele só estava entorpecido, porque ele nunca havia pensado nisto antes.

- _Terapia_? – questionou para si mesmo, mas Bella ouviu e confirmou com a cabeça, aguardando com expectativa a resposta de Edward, mas ela nunca vinha, e aquilo frustrava a morena.

- Então? – incentivou. Ele sorriu para ela amavelmente, era aquele sorriso que Bella tanto amava, torto e apaixonado que só Edward era capaz de dar.

- Claro que concordo. Na verdade não consigo entender por que não pensamos nisto antes. – disse feliz, se curvando sobre a mesa e dando um suave beijo nos lábios de sua mulher. Isabella sorriu emocionada para o marido, ele queria manter esse casamento assim como ela.

O jantar dos dois seguiu numa paz, tranqüilidade e paixão há muito não sentidas pelos dois, e quando foram para casa, foi no carro de Edward, uma vez que Bella havia ido de taxi para o restaurante esperando que o fim de sua noite fosse perfeita.

Como há muito tempo não ficavam sozinhos em casa, Edward e Bella tiraram aquela noite para se dedicar um ao outro, namorando, se amando como faziam no início de seu relacionamento.

Na manhã seguinte, ainda sozinhos em seu apartamento, Edward preparou o café para Bella, o depois disso levando-o na cama.

Isabella ainda estava adormecida sobre a cama do casal, os lençóis de algodão cobriam apenas os glúteos e as coxas da morena, Edward olhou entorpecido o corpo de sua esposa. Ele conhecia as formas de Bella muito bem, mas devido aos últimos anos distantes ele havia esquecido como era incrível apreciar a pele branca que lhe parecia um pêssego de tão suave sendo refletida pelo sol da manhã, deixando o aroma dela tomar todo o ambiente.

Na realidade Edward percebeu que nos últimos três anos ele e Bella haviam feito apenas _sexo_ e não amor, porque era sempre rápido e tumultuoso, sempre buscando o prazer do seu corpo e não de sua alma, e na noite passada depois de muito tempo eles haviam feito _amor_, lento, calmo, apaixonado. Suas almas haviam se reencontrado depois de um longo tempo vagando-as sozinhas.

Não havia duvida para ninguém: suas almas eram almas gêmeas.

Sorrindo saudoso para a sua esposa adormecida sobre a cama, Edward deitou ao seu lado dando-lhe beijos carinhosos por sua espinha, a maciez da pele da morena em seus lábios, deixava o ruivo mais uma vez desesperado por amar sua esposa.

Enquanto os lábios de Edward reverenciavam as costas de Bella, as mãos do ruivo deslizavam pela coxa dela, entrando-as por debaixo do lençol que a cobria. Um arrepio de tesão espalhou pelo corpo de Bella, uma vez que os beijos e os carinhos de seu marido haviam a despertado.

Os beijos de Edward estavam em sua nuca, como sempre arrepiando Bella, enquanto suas mãos faziam círculos preguiçosos em sua coxa. Involuntariamente ela gemeu de satisfação, virando seu rosto para onde estava o de Edward.

Fora necessário somente um olhar nos olhos um do outro para que em segundos a distância entre eles fosse diminuída e um beijo tórrido, apaixonado e avassalador tomassem espaço entre eles.

As mãos de Isabella trançavam-se entre os cabelos bronze de Edward, enquanto este virava o corpo pequeno de sua esposa, deixando expostos seus seios brancos com mamilos róseos para ele. E mesmo sem quebrar o beijo apaixonado que davam, Edward deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo de Bella, indo até seus seios e o massageando levemente.

Ela ondulava seu corpo ao toque de seu marido, e mesmo com os lábios grudados aos deles, seus gemidos ainda saíam, mesmo que abafados.

Isabella retirou as mãos dos cabelos de Edward descendo por seu tronco até onde estava a barra da camiseta que ele vestia, e com uma destreza invejável ela retirou aquela peça estúpida, enquanto o corpo masculino e perfeito de seu marido moldava ao seu sobre a cama.

Como na noite anterior o casal não fizera sexo, eles fizeram amor.

Os gemidos, os toques, os beijos, o prazer, os orgasmos, eram reflexo do amor que sentiam um pelo outro, era óbvio que os problemas no relacionamento ainda estavam lá, e bastaria somente uma palavra, uma fugaz frase e todo esse castelo de paixão que haviam construído em uma noite desmoronaria.

Sim, era um castelo de cartas que uma breve brisa seria o suficiente para acabar com tudo, eles necessitavam recriar a fortaleza que era anteriormente, e fora esse assunto que entrou em pauta quando os dois tomavam café da manhã - que Edward havia preparado -, nus sobre a cama.

Obviamente, nenhum dos dois conhecia uma terapeuta de casal, Isabella que antes de ir para o jantar na noite anterior havia pesquisado alguns, e escolhendo juntos pelos doutores Eleazar e Carmen Brown, um casal que trabalhavam conjuntamente, realizando terapia com casais em crise, que ainda desejavam lutar por seu relacionamento, assim como Bella e Edward.

Tanto Edward quanto Isabella chegaram atrasados em seus trabalhos, mas nenhum dos dois se preocuparam com os olhares feios de seus sócios, ambos haviam dado tanto o seu sangue para suas empresas, que por conta disso haviam deixado de lado seu casamento, agora que as empresas estavam bem eles _mereciam_ dar o sangue por seu casamento.

Desta forma sentada em seu escritório Bella ligou para o consultório dos doutores Brown, marcando uma consulta para ela e Edward no dia seguinte. Fora um milagre conseguir este horário, mas o valor que o casal Cullen estava disposto a pagar abriria um horário até na agenda mais apertada do mundo.

Por volta do horário de almoço, quando Bella estava mergulhada em um planejamento que estava trabalhando há alguns meses, foi surpreendida com entregador empoleirado em sua porta com o ramalhete de rosas vermelhas. Um sorriso iluminou o seu rosto, que já irradiava uma felicidade incompreensível, e depois assinar a ordem de entrega, sentou-se novamente em sua mesa pegando o cartão que estava entre as rosas.

.

_Bella, meu amor..._

_Você é que faz o meu dia ser especial, você me deu tantas felicidades,  
orgulho e razões para te amar, que já perdi as contas.  
Nos últimos anos nos afastamos por dar atenção em coisas não tão importantes,  
e isso deteriorou nosso casamento, mas felizmente conseguimos chegar a um acordo  
a tempo para conseguirmos salvar esse amor que nutrimos um pelo outro.  
Saiba que lutarei por você e pelo nosso casamento nem que eu tenha que largar minha profissão, você é a única pessoa que consegue manter minha sanidade.  
Desculpa por não dizer isto antes, desculpa por demorar tanto para te dizer o quanto  
você é importante para mim, desculpa por tudo o que te fiz sofrer.  
Eu te amo, e sempre amarei. Será que você aceita jantar comigo hoje?  
Naquele tailandês onde comemoramos nosso segundo aniversário de casamento?  
Aquele lugar me trás lembranças boas demais. Aguardo sua resposta.  
E não esqueça EU TE AMO, mais que a minha própria vida._

_- Edward._

.

Bella sorriu emocionada depois de ler a nota que Edward havia lhe mandado, ela sabia que Edward falava a verdade, ele estaria disposto a abandonar sua carreira profissional se fosse para salvar seu casamento. Mantendo o sorriso em seu rosto a morena buscou por seu celular onde digitou uma mensagem rápida:

.

_Edward, querido,  
obrigada pelas flores elas são lindas, mas não tanto quanto sua nota,  
ela foi inspiradora. Fico feliz porque depois de tanto tempo estarmos na  
mesma página novamente. E que pergunta mais boba,  
é claro que aceito jantar com você, ainda mais no lugar em que te disse  
que você seria pai do meu filho, a prova do nosso amor.  
Ahh, eu também te amo, mais que a minha própria vida._

_- Bella._

.

No instante que Isabella apertou o botão _send_ para enviar a mensagem, voltou-se a mergulhar no projeto arquitetônico que estava trabalhando há meses. Há algumas quadras de distância do escritório da morena, o ruivo recebia sua mensagem de texto e sorria apaixonado pelas palavras de sua esposa.

- Mais que a minha própria vida. – sussurrou lendo pela quinta vez a sms.

Felizmente a tarde passou rápido, ambos estavam ansiosos para se reencontrarem – algo que assim como muitas outras coisas foram deixadas de lado -, desta maneira depois de um jantar romântico, apaixonado e leve entre os dois, ambos seguiram para a casa dos pais de Edward, para buscar os filhos que estavam com os avôs passando alguns dias.

Edward e Isabella dividiram a cama deles, para a alegria de seus filhos que apesar de novos entendiam que havia algo constantemente errado com seus pais, principalmente por não dormirem na mesma cama, mas quando viram os dois abraçados e adormecidos na cama, quando a babá deles os acordou para levar a escola, ambas as crianças ficaram felizes e se viram impossibilitadas de não correrem em direção a cama dos pais se jogando em cima deles os acordando.

A risada dos quatro Cullen era contagiante e a jovem babá se sentiu uma intrusa naquele cômodo, por isso deixou os pais apreciarem a companhia dos filhos como ela mesma havia observado fazia muito tempo que não ocorria.

Apesar do despertar repentino, que assustou um pouco Isabella, ela se sentiu como a muito não se sentia na presença dos filhos e de seu marido, ela se sentia _completa_. A felicidade que irradiava do seu corpo era como ondas que contagiavam tudo e a todos, e quando ela olhou para o rosto de seu marido e viu seu sorriso animado e apaixonado olhando para ela, Bella sentiu a mesma onda de felicidade que irradiava dela, irradiando de Edward.

- Bom dia. – ele murmurou sobre as risadas das crianças para sua esposa. As bochechas de Isabella se enrubesceram e um sorriso tímido apareceu em seu rosto, antes de murmurar o bom dia silencioso a Edward.

A senhorita Denali infelizmente teve que interromper a animação da família, afinal conhecendo a cidade como ela conhecia, ela pegaria um bom congestionamento para chegar à escola das crianças e os cinco minutos que eles haviam se atrasado, seria o suficiente para que eles chegassem atrasados.

Se despedindo dos pais com sorrisos, abraços e beijos carinhosos, Elizabeth e Evan foram até onde Tanya estava os esperando com suas mochilas e lancheiras. Assim que o baque surdo da porta da sala sendo fechada, Edward se virou para Bella com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto:

- Você é uma mãe maravilhosa, assim como a mulher mais linda e incrível que eu já conheci. – disse Edward, dando um suave beijo sobre os lábios de Isabella.

- E você também é um pai maravilhoso, assim como o homem mais incrível e apaixonante que já conheci. – devolveu Bella, ondulando o seu corpo ao lado do seu marido o abraçando e dando suaves beijos em seu peitoral.

- Bella, Bella, Bella... – murmurou Edward com um gemido. – Por mais que te queira agora mais do que nunca, temos um horário marcado.

- Vamos esquecê-lo e ficarmos aqui. – murmurou Isabella, enquanto suas mãos corriam pelo corpo de seu esposo.

- Hum... proposta tentadora, e por mais que queira ceder aos seus encantos senhora Cullen, temos um casamento para _salvar_. – murmurou a ultima parte, tremendo ligeiramente.

- Okay – Isabella concordou por fim. –, mas será que posso ter meu marido no banho comigo? – perguntou sedutoramente, mas falhando miseravelmente ao corar no final.

- Você é a criatura mais perigosa do planeta. – disse, antes de subir em sua esposa, mantendo seu peso sobre controle, e a beijar sofregamente.

Ambos seguiram para o consultório dos doutores Brown no carro do ruivo, e quando lá chegaram foram obrigados a se _"separarem"_. Edward conversaria primeiro com o doutor Eleazar enquanto Bella conversava com a doutora Carmen por uma hora e depois eles se reuniriam para conversar por mais uma hora juntos.

Em suas reuniões separadas tanto Edward quando Isabella expuseram todos os acontecimentos do relacionamento dos dois, desde o início, a crise que vinham passando, até mesmo os dois últimos dias. Os terapeutas tomavam notas de tudo o que seus pacientes diziam, mas para eles era óbvio que o casal somente estava passando por uma difícil fase do relacionamento, a de equilibrar os três eixos de sua vida: filhos, trabalho e amor, e sempre era o último que sofria o estresse e as falhas pelo sucesso das outras duas, e com o jovem casal Cullen, notaram ser o mesmo.

Eles já haviam pegado vários casos como aqueles, e sempre saíam bem sucedidos com a terapia que realizavam com o casal em questão, mas como Carmen havia aprendido a duras penas nesta profissão cada caso era um caso, cada casal era um casal, e cada problema era diferente do outro.

Eleazar e Carmen que também eram um casal e haviam passado por coisas parecidas em seu casamento, mas felizmente com a ajuda de outros terapeutas conseguiram reverter o caos e o iminente divórcio que viria. Isto fora há quinze anos, e desde então viviam muito bem com seu relacionamento, e devido a suas experiências e suas formações acadêmicas resolveram ajudar outros casais.

Quando os dois casais se reencontraram para a sessão juntos, Edward e Isabella apertaram suas mãos com carinho e devoção, enquanto longe de seus olhares Eleazar e Carmen trocavam as anotações que fizeram. Sorriram satisfeitos ao verem que os dois estavam dispostos a ajudar a salvar o relacionamento, e davam a mesma visão pelos fatos.

A próxima hora passou com os dois contando sobre seu relacionamento, e com os terapeutas dando pequenas sugestões a eles. No fim da sessão eles tinham um novo desafio para realizarem este fim de semana, fazer um acampamento com os filhos e tentarem estreitar alguns laços que foram afrouxados, bem como conversarem sobre o dia a dia um do outro.

Eram tarefas fáceis, concluíram Edward e Isabella, quando deixaram o consultório duas horas depois, mas mal imaginavam como estavam parcialmente errados.

O acampamento com os filhos ocorrera bem, mas o problema vinha sobre o dia a dia um do outro, e como ainda teimavam em colocar suas profissões em primeiro plano, o que os irritava, desta maneira o acampamento terminara mais cedo do que haviam programado, e depois de uma longa discussão voltaram para a cidade, mal humorados.

Bella por mais que não quisesse, sentia que tudo daria errado e ela e Edward _nunca_ mais voltariam ser o casal que foram outrora, e mesmo sem perceber que seus filhos dormiam exaustos no banco traseiro, a bela morena começou a chorar silenciosamente.

Edward sentia vontade de se socar quando notou Bella chorando, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Não poderia salvar esse casamento sozinho, se ele estava disposto a dar tudo para salvá-lo, Bella também deveria e ela não estava fazendo, infelizmente.

Eles não dividiram a cama aquela noite, assim como nas seguintes, as crianças e a babá notaram que aquela hostilidade havia retornado, e a jovem Tanya Denali parecia pressentir o fim do casamento de seus patrões, ela sabia que teria que ajudá-los, pelo bem de Evan e Elizabeth.

A reunião com Carmen e Eleazar aquela semana fora cheia de acusações e discussões, os terapeutas sabiam que aquilo era comum, mas não na primeira tentativa, eles teriam que mudar a estratégia na terapia, mais conversas, expressar mais vez o que passavam por suas cabeças. Obviamente nem sempre os planos corriam como os terapeutas desejavam, pois Bella e Edward passavam minutos seguidos se xingando e declamando seguidas ofensas um ao outro.

Foram seguidas reuniões até que a hostilidade passasse, na verdade foram quase dois meses e dezesseis reuniões para que ambos finalmente declarassem o pedido de desculpas e que tentariam novamente. O plano era fazer uma viagem a sós, em algum lugar em que se sentiriam bem, e a vontade para conversar e descobrirem suas falhas.

A escolha fora fácil para os dois, uma pousada próximo a Princeton onde tiveram sua primeira vez juntos sete meses depois que começaram a namorar. Era um local que trazia muitas boas lembranças para os dois, _lembrança do tempo em que eles se apaixonaram_.

Naquele fim de semana Edward e Bella perceberam que estavam fazendo tudo errado ao tentar salvar seu casamento, e decidindo-se de maneira nem um pouco precipitada Bella disse a Edward que iria vender a sua parte na sociedade da sua empresa a sua sócia Leah, e se dedicaria mais aos filhos e ao casamento. Edward por sua vez explicou que diminuiria o seu tempo de trabalho de quarenta e quatro horas semanais para trinta, podendo assim passar mais tempo com Bella e os filhos.

Claro que Isabella se sentia estranha por não estar mais trabalhando, mas as horas a mais com os filhos e para cuidar de casa, bem como mais tempo para preparar surpresas ao seu marido. Como gostara de cozinhar, mas nunca tinha tempo havia deixado esse prazer de lado e quando uma noite quando Edward chegou do trabalho no horário religioso das cinco e meia da tarde, como vinha fazendo nos últimos meses -, notou Bella vestindo um shorts curto e uma regata enquanto dançava pela cozinha preparando algum alimento.

Sorriu apaixonado. Felizmente depois que Bella havia deixado a empresa e se dedicado mais a casa o relacionamento deles havia melhorado consideravelmente, mas não era só por causa _dela_, o fato dele estar trabalhando menos ajudara nesta situação.

Edward observou por alguns minutos Bella dançando enquanto batia alguma massa, ela estava tão sexy, ele pensou.

Observou mais uma vez a casa e se lembrou que os filhos haviam ido para a casa de sua irmã passar um tempo com os primos. Um sorriso sacana apareceu em seu rosto, enquanto desfazia o nó de sua gravata e retirava seu paletó, colocando sobre a poltrona e indo silenciosamente onde Bella estava a abraçando por trás.

- Oh! – assustou-se Bella, enquanto o corpo de Edward moldava ao seu. – Edward! – protestou, mas nem um pouco brava.

- Você está tão sexy. – sussurrou Edward em seu ouvido mordiscando seu lóbulo.

- Estava fazendo torta de maçã para você. – explicou Bella, enquanto grudava o seu corpo mais ao de seu marido.

- Hum... minha favorita. – expressou Edward. – Mas eu estou com vontade de _comer_ outra coisa que não é uma torta. – disse sensualmente no ouvido de sua esposa.

- Edward! – exclamou Bella, enquanto o ruivo a pegava no colo e com uma rapidez surpreendente a levara para o quarto, onde se amaram com fervor e paixão.

Nas reuniões seguintes com Carmen e Eleazar Brown, os Cullen mostraram progressos gritantes em seu relacionamento, se podia ver que eles estavam mais próximos e principalmente mais comunicativos, mas ainda faltava algo para que o relacionamento deles tornasse cem por cento sólido, e Carmen sabia exatamente o que era.

- Isabella, eu sinto que você sente falta do seu emprego, não tem vontade de voltar? – perguntou Carmen amorosamente naquela tarde.

- Sim, mas meu emprego não era tudo, e agora eu notei isso. – respondeu Bella dando de ombros e sorrindo maravilhosamente para seu marido que estava ao seu lado.

- Vejamos – começou Eleazar. -, você é formada em Arquitetura e é muito boa no que faz. Edward é Engenheiro, vocês já notaram que suas profissões são correlacionadas? – perguntou Eleazar.

- Claro. – responderam os dois juntos, sorrindo um para o outro ao se lembrarem de como se conheceram.

- E nunca pensaram em abrir uma empresa juntos? – perguntou Carmen animada.

- Trabalharmos juntos? – questionou Edward, sorrindo brilhantemente em direção a Bella.

A idéia do casal Brown fora tão bem recebida pelo casal Cullen que no dia seguinte o casal começou a procurar um novo lugar para instalar a nova empresa.

Em um tempo recorde – três meses -, eles haviam encontrado o local, conseguido a licença para funcionar e estavam trabalhando arduamente em alguns projetos.

Finalmente o casal Cullen havia encontrado o equilíbrio que há tempos vinham buscando, um equilíbrio que tinham quando começaram a namorar nos tempos da faculdade, e esse equilíbrio estava na frente deles, mas ambos custaram a ver que o que precisavam para manter o equilíbrio entre a profissão, filhos e o amor que dividiam era trabalharem juntos, e fora isso que a terapia mostrou a eles: que por mais suas profissões sejam diferentes o que se precisa é passarem mais tempos juntos e se entenderem em algo que tenham em semelhança o amor por suas profissões.

Dois anos após abrirem a empresa e três da crise do casamento, Edward e Isabella comemoravam seus dez anos de casamento, suas bodas de _pérola_. Edward intimou Evan e Elizabeth para ajudá-lo a escolher o presente para sua mãe, ele queria dar-lhe algo sofisticado, mas também algo que simbolizava o amor deles.

E depois de deixar as crianças na casa dos avôs maternos, Edward foi até sua casa buscar a sua esposa, que estava linda em um vestido preto tomara-que-caia, que deixava seus cabelos castanhos ondulados emoldurando seu rosto angelical.

Edward desceu de seu carro, e ajudou a sua esposa a entrar no mesmo, mas sem antes beijá-la sofregamente.

- Eu te amo. – murmurou, enquanto afastava-se dela.

- Eu também te amo. – retribuiu Bella, sorrindo apaixonada para o seu marido.

Mantendo seus sorrisos em seus rostos Edward guiou o carro até o restaurante onde eles decidiram fazer terapia, assim que sentaram em uma mesa afastada das outras, Edward retirou a caixa com os brincos e colar que os filhos haviam escolhido. Pérolas com ouro branco e diamantes, era lindo, e Bella sorriu emocionada para Edward.

- É lindo, mas não precisava gastar essa fortuna. – Bella disse a Edward.

- Estes foram o de Evan e Elizabeth para a mãe deles, o meu para a mulher que eu amo e desejo é esse aqui. – disse Edward, retirando uma outra caixa de seu bolso.

- Oh! – exclamou Bella. – Não antes de lhe dar o seu presente. – disse a morena buscando em sua bolsa algo.

Ela retirou um envelope branco de sua bolsa e entregou a Edward, que olhava assustado para o que Bella o havia entregado.

- Isso é... é o que eu estou _pensando_? – perguntou Edward animado, enquanto abria o envelope retirando o papel dali e lendo o que estava escrito.

- Sim papai, você será pai outra vez. – disse a morena animada, assustando quando Edward levantou de sua cadeira indo abraçá-la e beijá-la sofregamente.

- Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo. – murmurou Edward, contra seus lábios.

- E você me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo. – retribuiu Bella, com um sorriso no rosto.

Edward deu um rápido beijo em sua esposa, antes de pegar a pequena caixa que continha o seu presente de casamento, era um novo conjunto de aparadores para aliança com suas iniciais incrustadas em diamante. Bella sorriu ao ver os anéis, mas o que lhe chamou mais a atenção era a inscrição dentro deles.

"_Mais que a minha própria vida" _e _"te amo para sempre"_.

As dificuldades que passaram seriam só mais um ponto para se _lembrarem do tempo_ em que estavam juntos. Como Edward havia declarado: _para sempre_.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hey meus amores!_

_Como vocês estão? Eu espero que bem! Primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir __milhões__ de perdões pelo meu atraso, digo que o problema foi eu mesma e a minha dificuldade de administrar meu tempo, afinal eu estava viajando por uma semana e entre ver minhas primas e meus amigos em Curitiba me vi sem tempo para escrever. Perdão pela demora._

_Esse conto tem duas histórias, a primeira claro é para homenagear o um ano sem o Rei do Pop, Michael Jackson. Eu sou apaixonada por essa música, então eu realmente recomendo que vocês a escutem, assim como as dos outros contos. A segunda foi a dificuldade de encontrar um título/música para esse conto, por sorte o Rei entrou na minha frente! ;D_

_Esse conto foi mais tranqüilo e diferente dos outros, eu realmente quis colocar os problemas de um casal e garanto-lhes foi MUITO difícil escrevê-lo. Espero que vocês gostem, eu prometo ser pervinha no próximo ou não! *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Obrigada pelos elogios do conto anterior, já percebi que todas vocês gostam de um Edward bandidão! *HUAHUAHUAHUA* Suas bandidas! *KKKKKKKK*_

_Obrigada pelas reviews, e principalmente por fazerem essa história caminhar todo mês!_

_Espero ver todos em __**JUST JUSTICE**__, olha que estou quase lançando um grito de piedade para vocês com ela... preciso de vocês lá! xD_

_Por hoje é isso, obrigada por tudo e não esqueçam: __**EU AMO VOCÊS**__!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B:**__ Queridíssimas, como vocês estão? Eu espero que estejam maravilhosamente bem._

_Eu recebi esse conto no sábado, mas como meu aniversário está chegando (próxima terça-feira, dia 13 de julho) eu saí para comemorar antecipadamente com os meus amigos que não poderão ir à comemoração na terça, então hoje estava com uma ressaca danada e nem tudo ontem ocorreu como eu planejei, mas pelo menos o que eu mais esperei aconteceu, mas deixa isso quieto (sempre falo demais ¬¬ hahaha)._

_Esse conto ficou bem diferente daquilo que estamos acostumadas a ler. Não teve lemon, mas nem por isso foi ruim, eu particularmente achei ótimo e não senti falta de lemon nesse conto, o mais importante foi mostrar a dificuldade que casais passam e como superá-los._

_Achei perfeita a forma como ambos tentaram e salvaram um casamento que estava prestes a ruir por conta de não conseguirem conciliarem filhos, casamento e emprego. Muitas vezes temos que abdicar algumas coisas para que possamos nos completar em outras partes._

_Eu no lugar da Bella faria tudo como ela. O casamento é um laço tão bonito e que merece toda a dedicação para manter a relação como antes, não deixar que tudo caia na rotina. Não é porque você casou que vai deixar seu marido vê-la com aquela camisola rasgada do Piu-Piu, ou então aquela lingerie surrada. Tem que ter uma luta diária para que tudo seja inesperado, manter acesa a chama do amor e do desejo._

_Estou ansiosa para o próximo conto, o que será que a nossa querida DRAMA QUEEN irá aprontar? Com certeza será algo maravilhoso._

_Então até a próxima amadas._

_Beijos,_

_Mayh._


	6. Miles Away

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**PDA**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
.

* * *

_

'**PDA' – Public Display of Affection**

Conto número cinco: _"Miles Away"_

"_**I just woke up from a fuzzy dream  
**_Eu acabei de acordar de um sonho confuso_**  
You never would believe those things that I had seen  
**_Você nunca acreditaria nas coisas que eu vi_**  
I looked in the mirror and I saw your face  
**_Eu olhei no espelho e vi o seu rosto_**  
You looked right through me,  
**_Você olhou diretamente a mim,  
_**You were miles away  
**_Você estava a milhas de distância__

_**All my dreams they fade away**_  
Todos os meus sonhos desaparecem_**  
I'll never be the same  
**_Eu nunca serei a mesma_**  
If you could see me the way you see yourself  
**_Se você pudesse me ver do jeito que você vê você mesmo_**  
I can't pretend to be someone else  
**_Eu não posso fingir ser outra pessoa__

_**You always love me more, miles away  
**_Você sempre me ama mais, milhas de distância_**  
I hear it in your voice, we're miles away  
**_Eu ouvi isso na sua voz, milhas de distância_**  
You're not afraid to tell me, miles away  
**_Você não está com medo de me dizer, milhas de distância_**  
I guess we're at our best when we're miles away  
**_Eu acho que nos estamos no nosso melhor quando estamos a milhas de distância__

_**So far away  
**_Tão longe_**  
So far away  
**_Tão longe_**  
So far away  
**_Tão longe_**  
So far away  
**_Tão longe_**  
So far away  
**_Tão longe_**  
So far away  
**_Tão longe_**  
So far away  
**_Tão longe_**  
So far away  
**_Tão longe__

_**When no one's around then I have you here  
**_Quando não há ninguém por perto, eu tenho você aqui_**  
I begin to see the picture, it becomes so clear  
**_Eu começo a ver a foto, ela se torna tão claro_**  
You always have the biggest heart  
**_Você sempre teve um grande coração_**  
When we're six thousand miles apart  
**_Quando nós estamos a seis mil milhas de distância__

_**Too much of no sound  
**_Sem nenhum som_**  
Uncomfortable silence can be so loud  
**_Desconfortável silêncio pode ser tão forte_**  
Those three words are never enough  
**_Essas três palavras nunca são suficientes_**  
When it's long distance love  
**_Mas é agora distante, amor

_**(…)**_

_**I'm alright, don't be sorry, but it's true  
**_Eu estou bem, não é desculpa, mas é verdade_**  
When I'm gone you'll realize  
**_Quando eu for você vai perceber_**  
That I'm the best thing that happened to you"  
**_Que eu sou a melhor coisa que aconteceu com você**  
**.

_Miles Away – Madonna  
http:/www*youtube*com/watch?v=GhcSyLTTlQI_

_Imagem:  
http:/i28*tinypic*com/28tz4sx*jpg_

_**.

* * *

**_

.

Eu estava formada há quatro meses em Literatura Inglesa, e não tinha a menor idéia do que eu queria da minha vida. Não, eu sabia o que queria. Eu queria ser especialista em Literatura Medieval, mas eu sabia que teria um longo caminho para chegar a esse status.

Suspirei cansada.

Eu tinha vinte e três anos, apaixonada pelo curso que me graduei, mas indecisa sobre o meu futuro. Na verdade eu me achava muito nova e inexperiente para enfrentar o mercado cruel e impiedoso de trabalho, onde só mestres e doutores com uma longa experiência eram bem vindos.

Estava confusa.

Meus últimos três anos foram intensos. Cheios de idas e vindas com meu ex-namorado, Edward Cullen. Problemas e mais problemas em casa. Faculdade tomando boa parte do meu tempo. Empregos sem graça e sem nenhuma relação com a minha futura profissão. Depressão.

Há um ano descobri que tinha depressão, e ela só fez se intensificar com meu rompimento definitivo com Edward. Minhas amigas de infância e meus amigos da faculdade tentavam me distrair, me tirar de casa, e isso de certo modo ajudava, afinal sempre tinha envolvido nestas situações muito álcool e risadas, porém, bastava eu estar de volta ao conforto da minha casa, aconchegada em minha cama que lembranças de Edward me invadiam.

Sim, eu continuava perdidamente apaixonada pelo meu ex-namorado, mas o motivo pelo nosso rompimento andava empoleirada ao seu lado constantemente, como um lembrete cruel do meu fracasso: Tanya Denali.

Como uma cidade razoavelmente pequena, Providence – Rhode Island, todos se conheciam, mesmo que fosse só de vista. E claro que eu sabia quem era Tanya Denali, ela fora Miss Rhode Island quando comecei a faculdade, sem contar que era dois anos mais nova do que Edward e eu.

Ela era linda. Seu corpo era esbelto e esguio. Seus cabelos longos loiros morango, seus olhos azuis gentis. Extremamente simpática e adorável. Tanya era mulher que todo homem gostaria de ter e, Edward a tinha e a idolatrava. Também quem não idolatraria? Ainda mais se comparar com sua ex, no caso eu: uma garota normal, baixinha, um pouco gorda, de cabelos e olhos castanhos. Mal humorada, tímida, constantemente irritada e nada sociável.

É... eu era o oposto de Tanya. A personalidade dela combinava muito mais com a de Edward do que a minha. Edward era uma pessoa boemia. Gostava de sair com os amigos, ir à lugares refinados, exibir sua namorada para que todos invejassem, assim como as mulheres desejassem o ter como namorado.

Seus cabelos naturalmente desalinhados de um tom exótico de bronze, olhos verdes esmeraldinos, corpo atlético e perfeito. Alto e rico. Futuro médico, assim como seu pai. Edward era o sonho de qualquer menina ou mulher, e por mais que a minha chance já estivesse passado, ele ainda era _meu_ sonho.

Fechei meus olhos, eu tinha que tirar Edward da minha cabeça e me focar em minha carreira profissional. Abri meus olhos e olhei para a mesa onde estava meu computador, eu não sabia muito bem o que eu queria, mas sei lá, eu precisava dar um rumo em minha vida.

Comecei acessando sites de todas as universidades do Estado, do país, mas nenhuma pós-graduação me agradava, mas então visualizei uma janela indicando um programa de bolsas para mestrado em uma universidade na Europa. Acessei por mera curiosidade, mas conforme eu ia lendo um sorriso esperançoso nascia em meu rosto.

Era isso que eu queria.

Eu ia fazer mestrado em Barcelona, na Espanha. Mestrado em Literatura Medieval.

Os três próximos meses foram uma loucura. Organizando documentos, procurando lugar para morar em Barcelona, questões com visto. Eu mal tinha tempo para pensar em mim mesma, pensar em Edward então... não era nem possível.

Eu estava tão animada com a oportunidade de morar na Europa por dois anos que nem prestei a atenção nas preocupações dos meus pais, dos meus familiares, dos meus amigos. Eu estava fazendo isso por mim mesma. Era o que eu queria, mais que tudo na minha vida.

Sem mais demoras a data do meu embarque chegou, e apesar da estranha sensação de apreensão eu estava animada com a viagem. Assim acompanhada dos meus pais e minhas avós – já que tanto por parte paterna quanto materna meus avôs eram falecidos -, me despedi de minha família em meio às lágrimas, para em seguida embarcar no avião que me levaria à Nova Iorque, onde era a minha escala, antes de embarcar na nave que me levaria a Barcelona.

Fora um vôo longo, cheios de escalas, mas mesmo assim o ânimo que sentia não se esvaia. E quando finalmente já estava em terra firme no território espanhol que me surgiu o primeiro impasse: eu não sabia falar espanhol. Na realidade eu sabia algumas coisas por ter estudado espanhol no colégio e também por causa da ascendência de minha avó materna, mas falar fluente e sem me embolar no meio com o idioma era extremamente complexo, mas não me desanimaria, seguiria em frente e conseguiria o que vim buscar, a _milhas de distância_ de casa.

Junto com minhas malas fui-me até uma central telefônica no aeroporto telefonar para a mulher que iria me ajudar com meus documentos e também que ficaria em sua casa que era como uma pensão. Carmen – como ela se chamava -, já estava a caminho do aeroporto e depois de apenas alguns minutos que foram o suficiente para que eu comesse algo uma incrível mulher de pele meio azeitonada e profundos olhos negros vinha em minha direção.

Carmem era uma estadudiniense que vivia na Espanha há quinze anos, mas felizmente ainda falava um inglês sem nenhum sotaque hispânico. Após os primeiros cumprimentos Carmen ajudou-me a guiar o carrinho de bagagens até o estacionamento do aeroporto.

A casa em que Carmen residia, e conseqüentemente alugava quartos era modesta, apesar de ser localizado em um bairro elegante de Barcelona. Na casa residia Carmen e suas duas filhas, Kate e Irina, uma jovem chinesa Emily e Jane, uma americana da Califórnia com quem dividiria o quarto.

Era bom viver na casa de Carmen, mas _faltava _algo que não fazia a mínima idéia do que poderia ser.

Os dias passavam, as semanas também e finalmente as aulas no mestrado iniciaram-se, um pouco difíceis por conta do fato que não dominava com maestria o idioma, mas mesmo assim com demasiado esforço estava muito positiva com que estava aprendendo.

Algumas semanas depois que estava estabelecida na casa de Carmen dividindo o quarto com Jane, Heidi uma linda e simpática garota de Nova Iorque, que já vivia em Barcelona há dois anos se uniu a nós no quarto. Era extremamente divertido compartilhar o quarto com as duas, ambas sempre me convencendo a sair para conhecer Barcelona, festejar, e eventualmente conhecer pessoas novas.

Quando estava com as meninas, ou então em minhas classes me sentia extremamente bem e com a certeza absoluta que fiz a escolha certa para a minha vida, porém em contrapartida quando estava sozinha – uma vez que as minhas aulas eram somente duas vezes por semana – me via pensando no que havia deixado para trás, o erro nas escolhas que eu fiz, mas toda vez eu tentava tirar isso dos meus pensamentos.

No meu segundo mês em território espanhol conheci alguns texanos que vieram, assim como Jane e Heidi, fazer faculdade na Espanha.

James e Victoria eram namorados. Casal por sinal muitíssimo simpático e amigável. O mesmo poderia se dizer das irmãs de Victoria, Jessica e Lauren, apesar da última não ir muito com a minha cara conversava e me cumprimentava sempre que nos encontravámos. Fora somente em uma das reuniões que fazíamos nos apartamentos de nossos amigos que conheci Riley, um lindo rapaz com belíssimos olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos aloirados.

Riley era do Estado de Washington e assim como a grande maioria das pessoas que conheci aqui, veio à Espanha fazer faculdade. Ele era uma pessoa super agravável para conversar, sempre atento a tudo e a todos, e principalmente parecia me compreender.

Nossas conversas eram sempre profundas e cheias de lembranças. Acabamos descobrindo muitas coisas em comum. Riley também havia deixado um grande amor em Seattle, Bree, quem ele falava com tanto amor e devoção como eu falava de Edward. E fora essas similaridades que acabamos nos conhecendo mais intimamente.

Não podia dizer que não era bom, porque era demasiadamente agradável passar o tempo sozinha com Riley pelos parques, praças e bosques de Barcelona, mas parecia _faltar_ algo _essencial_, algo que só tive com uma pessoa. Com Edward.

Após um mês desse romance que eventualmente estava fadado ao fracasso, Riley e eu decidimos que seria melhor sermos _só_ amigos, e fora exatamente isso que passamos a ser: amigos, confidentes, companheiros, mas por mais que eu tivesse cercada de novos amigos tão ou mais incríveis que os meus antigos eu sentia falta de casa.

Sentia falta dos meus pais, que apesar de serem divorciados, sempre me apoiaram. Das minhas avós que estavam sempre dispostas a dar o mundo para mim se possível. Dos meus amigos de infância. Dos meus amigos da faculdade. Do Edward. Talvez a saudade que mais doesse era a que sentia dele. Mas eu tinha que conformar Edward não era meu e nunca mais seria.

Foi no final do meu terceiro mês em Barcelona que as coisas tomaram um rumo diferente.

O verão começou a dar espaço para o clima ameno do outono, e o calor hispânico já não me incomodava tanto. Chuvas eram comuns nessa época e por conta de não ter que sair a não ser para ir à aula, optava por ficar em casa conversando com meus amigos por mensagens instantâneas.

Fora numa noite chuvosa em que o inverno espanhol já começava a mostrar os sinais, que uma nova janela de mensagem instantânea apareceu, piscando alaranjada no monitor do meu laptop. Meu coração literalmente parou ao ver o nome que aparecia nela: _Cullen Edward_.

Meu coração instantaneamente começou a bater como as asas de um colibri, em uma velocidade alucinada. Tive que respirar seguidas vezes para evitar uma síncope que parecia se alastrar por meus órgãos. Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei no meu pensamento, talvez era só uma mensagem de _spam_, doce e inocente engano, pois não _era_.

.

_**Cullen Edward diz:  
**__Oi, quanto tempo! Como você está?  
Fiquei sabendo que você foi para a Espanha é verdade?_

.

Sim, ele queria conversar comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós. Ok, eu poderia fazer isso.

E óbvio que ele sabia que eu estava na Espanha, minha melhor amiga por acaso é a sua irmã. _Sem ironias Bella, por favor._ Censurei-me em pensamento.

.

_**Bella Swan diz:  
**__Oi, Edward. Sim quanto tempo.  
Eu estou bem, Barcelona é um lugar fantástico, e você como está?_

_**Cullen Edward diz:  
**__Wow, achei que você não estava aí, demorou a responder.  
Estou bem, começando o último ano de residência no hospital, meu pai já até me conseguiu um estágio no próximo semestre._

_**Bella Swan diz:  
**__Fico feliz em saber disso. :)_

_**Cullen Edward diz:  
**__E você como está aí? Está gostando do mestrado?  
Já derreteu o coração de muitos espanhóis?_

_**Bella Swan diz:  
**__Eu estou bem, só com um pouco de saudade de casa. Dos meus familiares.  
O mestrado é bom, quer dizer, é ótimo estou adorando o que venho aprendendo.  
Literatura Medieval sempre foi algo que me fascinou.  
Derretendo coração dos espanhóis? Acho difícil, quase não saio.  
Sem contar que nunca entendo o que eles dizem._

_**Cullen Edward diz:  
**__Sim você sempre vivia no mundo medieval sonhando em ser uma Joana D'Arc. *risos*  
Não precisa entender espanhol para derreter corações alheios, ou esqueceu que você tem um charme pessoal único?_

_**Bella Swan diz:  
**__Onde está esse charme ultimamente? De férias? *risos*_

_**Cullen Edward diz:  
**__Aposto que você continua irresistível, esses espanhóis que não sabem ver a beldade que está diante deles._

_**Bella Swan diz:  
**__Edward..._

_**Cullen Edward diz:  
**__Sinto sua falta, Bella._

_**Bella Swan diz:**__  
Você tem namorada Edward, por favor, não fale essas coisas._

_**Cullen Edward diz:  
**__Não, eu não tenho mais namorada.  
Tanya e eu terminamos tudo. Ela não é o que eu quero.  
Ela não é você!_

_**Bella Swan diz:  
**__Edward, por favor, não me fale isso! _

_**Cullen Edward diz:  
**__Mas é a verdade Bella, eu nunca deveria ter terminado com você, e agora você está longe de mim, logo conhecerá alguém super interessante, que terá os mesmos interesses que você, que irá te respeitar como você merece, irá te dar o valor que eu deveria ter te dado._

_**Bella Swan diz:  
**__Edward... por favor._

_**Cullen Edward diz:  
**__Gostaria de ter você para mim novamente, Bella.  
Queria poder te abraçar, te beijar, te chamar de minha, te amar._

_**Bella Swan diz:  
**__Eu também... mas..._

_**Cullen Edward diz:  
**__Mas, não dá mais, eu entendi isso.  
Mas queria poder voltar no tempo e nunca ter te afastado._

_**Bella Swan diz:  
**__Mas era o que tinha que acontecer._

_**Cullen Edward diz:**__  
Será Bella? __Vivo me questionando se fiz a escolha certa._

_**Bella Swan diz:  
**__E que resposta você chegou?_

_**Cullen Edward diz:  
**__Que eu fiz tudo errado, não deveria ter te afastado como eu fiz. Fui muito estúpido Bella._

_**Bella Swan diz:  
**__Eu também fui estúpida, Edward, não deveria ter dito tudo o que te falei. Me desculpa._

_**Cullen Edward diz:  
**__Você está se desculpando?  
Por que Bella? Eu fui o canalha da história, terminei com você e menos de uma semana já estava com outra._

_**Bella Swan diz:  
**__Nesse ponto você tem razão, mas eu estava sempre mais focada em minha vida do que em você, se alguém é a responsável pelo fim do nosso relacionamento sou eu._

_**Cullen Edward diz:  
**__Bella, para com isso ou vamos acabar brigando.  
Digamos que nós dois somos responsáveis, ok?_

_**Bella Swan diz:  
**__Ok, somos os dois responsáveis._

_**Cullen Edward diz:  
**__Boa menina.  
Vou ter que sair, será que podemos conversar mais amanhã?_

_**Bella Swan diz:**__  
Okay, amanhã nós conversamos.  
Tenha uma boa noite, Edward._

_**Cullen Edward diz:  
**__Você também tenha uma boa noite e tenha sonhos incríveis._

_**Bella Swan diz:  
**__Bons sonhos.  
Beijos._

_**Cullen Edward diz:  
**__Bons sonhos.  
Beijos.  
E Bella?_

_**Bella Swan diz:  
**__Sim?_

_**Cullen Edward diz:  
**__Eu te amo._

.

Antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, a janela em que antes mostrava que ele estava _online_ ficou opaca e indicando que ele estava _offline_, que ele havia saído. Meu coração palpitava em uma velocidade assustadora, o que Edward estava querendo dizer com tudo isso? Ele me queria de volta? Nosso término fora um erro? Como Edward poderia fazer isso comigo? Justo agora que estava começando a entender minha vida.

Não dormi bem aquela noite. Na verdade passei o dia todo meio avoada, com os pensamentos a _milhas de distância_, mais especificamente em Providence. Nem mesmo a aula daquele dia conseguiu fazer mudar minha cabeça. Só consegui pensar e me concentrar em uma coisa.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

Voltamos a conversar na noite seguinte e na próxima. Às vezes falávamos de nada, outras vezes sobre nossos cursos e outras, ainda, sobre nós, mas sempre Edward terminava a conversa com um _'eu te amo'_.

Passei a ansiar mais do que o comum nossas conversas por mensagens instantâneas, na verdade eu vivia para ter nossas conversas à noite. Meus novos amigos notaram meu comportamento, e vira e mexe me inquiriam sobre a minha falta de vontade de sair ou sequer jantar com eles.

Mas meus pensamentos começaram a ficar mais confusos do que antes, a partir da mensagem que recebi de Edward durante a nossa conversa:

.

_**Cullen Edward diz:  
**__Volta para mim, Bella. Eu preciso de você, mais do que tudo no mundo._

.

Ao ler aquela frase meu mundo _literalmente_ caiu. Tudo o que eu via era que tinha cometido um erro inestimável ao vir para a Espanha. Passei a noite em claro chorando desesperadamente por não saber o que faria.

No dia seguinte acordei literalmente um lixo. Heidi e Jane me levaram para tomar um café colonial em uma das melhores padarias de Barcelona, e foi óbvio que elas notaram o meu estado, uma vez que agora não dividíamos mais o mesmo quarto elas não sabiam que eu havia passado a noite chorando por causa de Edward.

Tentei me esquivar de suas perguntas, mas infelizmente não consegui me safar de acompanhá-las em uma festa na casa de James e Victoria.

Era bom estar com todas as pessoas que conheci durante estes quatro meses, eu me sentia feliz em sua companhia, era o mesmo que meus amigos de Providence, mas dentre eles faltava só uma pessoa: _Edward_.

Tentando esquecer meus pensamentos e principalmente Edward, pelo menos por algumas horas, consumi álcool. Muito álcool. Porém este teve efeito contrário, e lá estava eu em determinado ponto chorando no ombro de Riley por causa de Edward.

Riley era um amigo incrível, me acalmou com palavras gentis e amigáveis. Seus conselhos, mesmo naquele momento eram inestimáveis, mesmo que vagos. Quando finalmente conseguir controlar minhas lágrimas ele me inquiriu:

- O que você mais sente falta, Bella? Você realmente acha que valeu a pena sair dos Estados Unidos e vir para cá? – sua voz era tranqüila, mas tinha um poder sobre mim imensurável.

- Dos meus pais, das minhas avós, do meu quarto, da minha cama, das minhas coisas, dos meus livros, dos meus amigos... de _tudo_ Riley. – disse voltando a deixar cair grossas lágrimas pelo meu rosto. – Não sei se valeu a pena vir para Espanha. Claro aprendi muitas coisas, adoro o meu mestrado, mas eu poderia consegui-lo fazer lá.

- Você já tem a sua resposta, então. – respondeu-me secando minhas lágrimas.

- _Qual_? – questionei confusa.

- Volte para casa Bella. Volte para o seu lugar, para o seu amor, para Edward. – respondeu-me com um sorriso amigável no rosto abraçando-me firmemente.

Assim que acordei no dia seguinte a primeira coisa que fiz foi ligar para meu pai, Charlie, pedindo para que ele marcasse meu vôo de retorno para o próximo fim de semana. Ao contrário do que imaginava ele não questionou meus motivos nem mesmo me deu uma bronca por termos gastando tanto para a minha vinda até aqui.

Minha mãe, Renée, que eu achei que fosse ficar chateada com a minha decisão não disse nada que me fizesse mudar de idéia, na verdade ela estava felicíssima que eu estava voltando para casa. Por sua vez, não contei nada a Edward que eu estava voltando, afinal ele poderia entender que o meu retorno aos Estados Unidos era por sua causa, tudo bem que na verdade era, mas ele não precisava saber.

Desta maneira na véspera da minha volta ao meu país de origem, meus novos amigos fizeram-me uma despedida, onde muitas lágrimas, abraços, votos de sucesso e fotografias aconteceram, e oito horas depois quando estava no aeroporto aguardando a chamada do meu vôo, novas e grossas lágrimas marcavam meus olhos.

Todo o vôo – dezoito horas, entre escalas e vôo propriamente dito – se passou da mesma maneira: comigo chorando copiosamente. Os comissários do avião vinham toda hora perguntar se eu estava bem, na verdade um deles passou longos minutos conversando comigo, apesar de ser um assunto leve – sobre o livro que eu estava lendo – foi o suficiente para que meus pensamentos mudassem um pouco de direção e acalmasse meu choro.

Quando o piloto declarou que em vinte minutos estaríamos pousando em Providence, meu coração começou a trabalhar numa velocidade alarmante, era como se eu estive prestes a ter um colapso, tanto que mal senti o restante do vôo e quando dei por mim estávamos aterrisando em minha cidade.

Mesmo com meu coração batendo em minha garganta, reuni minhas coisas que estavam comigo na cabine e saí do avião me despedindo do comissário com quem passei conversando durante o vôo. Felizmente foi fácil encontrar um carrinho para colocar as minhas malas e enquanto esperava as malas serem retiradas da aeronave, liguei para meu pai, pedindo para que ele viesse me buscar, rápido demais ele me disse que já estava no caminho.

Outro passageiro ajudou-me a retirar as malas da esteira as colocando no carrinho e apesar do cansaço que sentia o agradeci imensamente pela ajuda, começando a empurrar o mesmo para o saguão do aeroporto. Mas definitivamente não estava preparada para ver quem estava me esperando.

Edward, que tinha um sorriso torto estampado em seu rosto e seus olhos verdes brilhando inexplicavelmente.

Senti minhas pernas tremerem ao vê-lo, mas respirei fundo tentando manter o meu controle emocional e não ter uma epifania.

O que ele fazia ali? Como ele sabia que eu estava voltando para Providence? Como ele sabia que horas era o meu vôo?

A resposta veio como um rompante em minha mente: _Renée _ou _Charlie_.

Minha mãe, assim como meu pai, sempre fizeram parte do _"fã-clube Edward Cullen"_, isso desde quando estávamos na pré-escola e brincávamos de jogos populares, dizendo que ele era o genro que sempre sonharam, obviamente quando crescemos esse sentimento dos meus pais por ele aumentaram, e atingiu a órbita quando começamos a namorar. Porém, o mais incrível, nem mesmo após o nosso rompimento um pouco trágico os dois deixaram de jogar a favor de Edward, dizendo que a culpa do nosso término fora a minha intolerância.

Ou seja, eu podia apostar o pouco dinheiro que tinha em minha conta bancária que provavelmente minha mãe ou meu pai haviam caído no charme de Edward e respondido ou dito algo. Tomei uma respiração profunda continuando a empurrar o carrinho até que não estivesse mais na aérea de desembarque. Imediatamente Edward veio até onde estava.

Eu literalmente estanquei. O que diria? O que faria? Como me comportaria? Mas Edward acabou se decidindo por mim, me puxando para um abraço esmagador.

- Como senti sua falta. – disse me apertando e dando suaves e molhados beijos em meu pescoço.

- Eu também. – sussurrei com o pouco de ar que ainda tinha em meus pulmões devido o aperto. Edward notando o meu sufoco me soltou, porém não deixou suas mãos longe do meu corpo, elas seguravam com determinada possessividade minha cintura.

- Você está diferente. – disse analisando meu rosto com seus olhos verdes. – Mas ainda continua linda.

- E-Edward... como você sabia que chegava hoje? – inquiri sem rodeios. Ele abaixou os olhos, observando onde suas mãos estavam e as mesmas começaram a fazer uma vagarosa massagem.

- Sua mãe me disse. Depois só tive que convencer o Chefe Swan a me deixar buscá-la. – respondeu timidamente voltando seus olhos para os meus. – Desculpe-me Bella, mas eu precisava vê-la. – ri da sua sentença.

- Me ver depois de dezoito horas exaustivas entre vôos? Toda amarrotada e cansada? – inquiri divertida.

- Você sabe que não importa, você continua como sempre: _linda_. – disse com seu sorriso torto, enquanto uma de suas mãos ia até meu rosto o afagando.

- É... humm... er... _vamos_? – pedi, me afastando minimamente.

- Sim, claro. – respondeu sorrindo assumindo o carrinho com as minhas bagagens rumo ao estacionamento do aeroporto.

Edward, como um cavalheiro do século passado, dispensou a minha ajuda em colocar minhas malas no porta-malas de seu volvo prateado, pedindo para que entrasse no carro, para não ficar gripada com o chuvisco que começou a cair na cidade.

O caminho até a casa em que morava com meu pai, foi feito em silêncio a não ser é claro, por Edward cantarolando a música que tocava no rádio do carro. Quando estávamos em meu bairro, a exatas duas quadras da minha casa, Edward me questionou:

- Você não está com fome?

- Estou, mas não existe nada mais que eu queira no momento que um bom banho. – respondi cansada.

- Ok, você toma um banho e depois saímos para jantar. – disse sorrindo.

- Edward... acredito que meus pais queiram jantar comigo. – disse incerta.

- Acho que não. – devolveu presunçoso, estacionando seu carro em frente a minha casa.

Parecia que Edward tinha razão, mais uma vez, minha casa estava vazia. Meu pai provavelmente havia saído com sua namorada, Sue. Ele levou as minhas malas ao caminho conhecido que era o meu quarto, no andar superior da casa e quando a última mala foi posta ao lado de minha cama, ele me olhou um pouco _perdido_ talvez.

Foi ali naquele quarto que demos nosso primeiro beijo, um selinho inocente. Foi ali naquele quarto que Edward me deu meu primeiro orgasmo com seus dedos. Foi ali naquele quarto que Edward fez pela primeira vez sexo oral em mim e depois fiz nele. Foi ali naquele quarto que fizemos amor inúmeras vezes.

Engoli em seco.

- Hum... er... é... eu vou tomar banho. – disse meio confusa, meio perturbada com as lembranças.

- Oh... ok, estarei na sala... vendo televisão. – respondeu tão perturbado quanto eu. Percebi que Edward olhava de minha cama para mim, depois balançando a cabeça. Tenho certeza que seus pensamentos não eram nada inocentes. Sorri enquanto pegava em minha mala um conjunto de lingerie e uma roupa limpa, junto com alguns cosméticos que iria usar, indo em seguida para o banho.

A água quente que caía sobre meus ombros era restauradora, reconfortante, digo que ajudou e muito a colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, esvair um pouco o cansaço que sentia e principalmente pensar o que seria de mim e Edward durante esse jantar que ele _exigiu_ que tivéssemos.

Quarenta minutos depois – dos quais não podia mais estender -, fui ao encontro de Edward na minúscula sala de estar da casa do meu pai. Ele via – porque pelo seu olhar perdido notava-se que ele não estava prestando atenção – um telejornal que dizia sobre um grande vazamento de petróleo em algum lugar no golfo do México.

Admirei a fisionomia de Edward, ele parecia tenso, mas tão expectante sobre algo. Suas mãos pelo que imaginava deveriam ter deslizado por seus cabelos cobres inúmeras vezes enquanto me banhava, pois uma bagunça muito maior do que a comumente se encontrava ali. Seu lábio inferior estava preso em seus dentes, era como se estivesse concentrado em algum pensamento, e seus olhos pareciam vidrados em algo.

Não havia dúvidas ou não poderia se contestar, Edward era lindo.

Antes de me aproximar mais dele, tomei uma respiração profunda, torcendo para que nada saísse do controle. Suavemente chamei o seu nome, mas acredito que o meu sussurro não foi suficiente para tirá-lo de seu transe, aquilo por mais ridículo que fosse, me deixou nervosa. Fechei meus olhos e fiz uma promessa silenciosa, sabe se lá para quem, pedindo para me ajudar nesse momento. Inspirando lentamente e em seguida expirando dessa forma, tomei coragem para chamá-lo, desta vez, mais alto.

- _Edward_? – assim que seu nome saiu por meus lábios, o ruivo que estava sentado tensamente no pequeno sofá de dois lugares de um azul desbotado, virou-se para mim, com seus incríveis orbes verdes brilhando de uma maneira quase que criminosa.

Meu corpo tensionou e minha respiração ficou pesada. Meus batimentos cardíacos e minha pulsação estavam numa velocidade que poderia me causar um infarto, eu poderia apostar. Uma leve tontura parecia querer me fazer cair, mas uma voz tão melodiosa, tão suave, tão apaixonada, me lembrou o que deveria fazer:

- Bella, respire. – pediu, aproximando-se lentamente de onde me encontrava. Mas assim como segui suas ordens, seu perfume tão inconfundível, tão único me tomou por completa e me senti totalmente inebriada por ele. Meus olhos encontraram os seus e parecia que tudo a minha volta havia desaparecido, assim como os sons, as luzes... _tudo_, era como se só existisse a mim e a ele.

Seus longos dedos tocaram suavemente a minha bochecha, fazendo com que o lugar queimasse e que todo o meu corpo tremesse em expectativa. Tentei focalizar a minha mente para onde eu estava, mas era uma atividade em vão. Eu sabia o que isso significava: Edward estava me _deslumbrando_.

Não sei como, ou de que forma, mas de alguma maneira consegui sair daquela bolha de deslumbramento e voltar para a realidade.

O restante da noite passou-se tranqüila, nenhum novo avanço ou qualquer atitude sexual de Edward para comigo, na verdade conversamos sobre tudo e sobre nada, da mesma maneira que era quando éramos _somente_ amigos, sem nenhuma tensão sexual, sem nenhuma complicação sentimental.

Os dias, as semanas, os meses passaram sem nenhuma complicação. Ainda não conseguira um emprego na área que me formei em Providence ou qualquer lugar próximo, e nem mesmo uma pós-graduação ou mestrado sobre algo que me chamasse à atenção encontrava, para dizer que não fazia absolutamente nada da minha vida, participava de um projeto voluntário em levar a literatura aqueles que não têm muita familiaridade com ela, e nas minhas horas vagas tentava escrever qualquer coisa que viesse em minha cabeça.

Mas o que era ao mesmo tempo absolutamente incrível e inquietantemente assustador era a amizade que Edward e eu estávamos desenvolvendo, quando ele não estava na faculdade ou em sua residência – que normalmente sempre cruzava com os horários em que estava no projeto que participava – estávamos juntos.

Para quem visse de fora a forma leve e descontraída que nos relacionava, não imaginava que éramos _só_ bons amigos, na verdade a tensão sexual que rondava nossas cabeças era tão palpável que chegava a me dar náuseas às vezes.

Edward – por mais que seu olhar transmitisse que ele queria avançar a nossa amizade para algo mais, não exigia nada de mim, na verdade parecia que ambos havíamos feito um acordo silencioso para não entrarmos nesse assunto, e assim fora, até cinco meses depois que havia retornado.

Era dia dos Namorados e havia concordado em ir com Edward em um jantar que Alice – sua irmã mais nova e minha melhor amiga -, planejou.

Eu sabia o que Alice e Jasper – seu namorado de longa data -, queriam com este jantar: eles iriam contar a todos que pretendiam se casar. Não que eu não estivesse feliz por ambos, mas casar-se com menos de vinte e cinco anos, na minha concepção era loucura.

Dessa forma conhecendo minha melhor amiga, mais do que a mim mesma, resolvi caprichar na minha produção, se é que usar um vestido vermelho escuro de mangas longas, um pouco acima do joelho e com um decote generoso nas costas e sapatos pretos de salto, era uma produção tão requintada, uma vez que já havia usado o mesmo vestido em quatro outras ocasiões: no primeiro Natal que Edward e eu passamos como namorados, nosso segundo dia dos Namorados, um jantar com seus pais e o nosso aniversário de quatro anos de namoro – sim, definitivamente eu já havia usado exageradas vezes esse vestido, mas era o único mais invernal que tinha em meu guarda-roupa.

Pontualmente às oito horas, a campainha de minha casa tocou que rapidamente cessou quando meu pai atendeu a porta, e começou um papo amigável com Edward, como era sempre que ele vinha me ver ou me buscar para ir a algum lugar.

Respirei profundamente na tentativa de me acalmar, enquanto pegava minha bolsa para em seguida ir ao encontro de meu pai e Edward que estavam conversando na sala de estar.

O primeiro a me ver foi meu pai, que sorriu largamente, inevitavelmente não pude deixar de segui-lo, era contagiante seu sorriso. Mas logo eu não enxergava mais o sorriso do meu pai, mas sim os olhos flamejantes de Edward sobre mim, que pareciam me despir - inclusive como ele já havia feito _algumas vezes_ com esse mesmo vestido.

Engoli em seco, corando ferozmente.

- Você está linda Bella. – disse com mesura, e me encantando com seu maravilhoso sorriso torto.

- Obrigada Edward, você também... er... hum... está bem. – disse vergonhosamente corando mais alguns tons de vermelho, imediatamente ele ampliou seu sorriso, ele sabia que estava me deixando embaraçada na frente do meu pai. Despedimo-nos dele, que tinha um olhar divertido em seu rosto, como se tivesse vendo algo que ninguém mais podia ver e aquilo me perturbou, mais do que era permitido.

Caminhamos lado a lado pela entrada da casa de Charlie até seu carro, o famoso Volvo prateado, mas como era costumeiro quando estávamos próximos ao seu carro Edward não destravou o alarme – achei que ele havia deixado-o aberto, mas quando tentei abrir pela maçaneta comprovei que este ainda estava fechado, virei-me para olhar para Edward e perguntá-lo o que havia de errado.

Porém, eu não imaginava o encontrar _tão_ próximo de mim, seus olhos estavam flamejantes, seu sorriso torto e indiscutivelmente sexy dançava por seu rosto, sua língua passou por seus lábios os molhando, instintivamente fiz o mesmo, para que no segundo seguinte, seus lábios vorazes e famintos, mas macios e cuidadosos se encontrassem com os meus em um beijo avassalador.

Minhas memórias não faziam jus ao beijo de Edward.

Seus lábios encaixavam-se de uma forma inexplicável aos meus. Nossas línguas não batalhavam por dominância, na verdade elas dançavam juntas, como um tango especial que parecia ter sido feito especialmente para nós.

Edward aproximou-se mais de mim – se era possível –, deixando o seu corpo quente e másculo em contato com o meu só não sendo possível um contato maior por causa das roupas que usávamos. Uma de suas mãos apertava com segurança e fervor minha cintura, fazendo o calor que emanava dela espalhar por todo meu corpo, enquanto a outra massageava minha nuca.

As minhas, por sua vez, se enterravam entre seus cabelos o trazendo mais próximo a mim. Senti-me perdida nos braços de Edward, era tão reconfortante, tão inexplicável, era como se depois de um longo tempo tivesse voltado para casa.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali nos beijando, mas infelizmente tivemos que interromper o beijo em busca de ar.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e o que eu via nos seus eram tantos sentimentos, tantas promessas, que senti os meus marejarem, tudo porque eu amava Edward mais do que a minha própria vida.

- Você sabe o que Alice quer de nós, certo? – perguntou acima de um sussurro, sem desviar seus olhos dos meus.

- Aham. – respondi da mesma maneira.

- Ótimo! Então concordamos que não precisamos ir ao seu encontro, certo? – inquiriu entusiasmado.

- É... – devolvi vagamente.

- Excelente, porque eu tenho _outra_ idéia para o que possamos fazer neste dia. – disse maroto dando-me uma piscadela, seguido de um selinho e depois abrindo a porta para que eu entrasse no carro.

Fora naquele dia dos namorados que Edward e eu voltamos a namorar, porém desta vez o nosso relacionamento era muito mais adulto, muito mais solidificado, ainda tínhamos idéias divergentes que resultavam pequenas brigas, mas não era nada que uma boa conversa não resolvia as desavenças.

Após a nossa volta a namorar, não demorou muito para que eu conseguisse um emprego em uma editora e a universidade abrisse um mestrado em literatura moderna – que apesar de ser diferente do que eu queria antes, era incrivelmente atraente.

Mas a maior surpresa – para mim pelo menos – veio no Natal daquele ano, quando Edward me pediu em casamento, e dizendo que para chegarmos onde estávamos hoje tínhamos ido tão longe, ficamos a _milhas de distância _um do outro para descobrir que fomos feitos um para o outro.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Olá meus amores!_

_Primeiramente trilhões de perdões pela demora por postar, realmente esses últimos meses minha vida foi uma loucura, mal tendo tempo para respirar, mas quem me conhece ou me acompanha pelo twitter, sabe que eu não desisti e nem pretendo desistir de nenhuma fic minha. É só que... *suspira* não consigo controlar meus horários... sério devo ter algum distúrbio. *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*_

_Em segundo lugar, esse conto em particular foi um pouco complexo para escrever, porque quem acompanhou a minha vida durante esse ano, sabe que loucura foi e ele retrata um pouco as minhas experiências, porém de forma mais fantasiada e com um final feliz, que infelizmente ainda não tive. *HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA*_

_Obrigada a todos que compreenderam a minha situação e não me abandonaram aqui. Obrigada também a todos que leram e comentaram no capítulo anterior, vocês são incríveis! O próximo conto FELIZMENTE não vai demorar milênios... mais alguns dias já estou na metade dele e... *suspira* vai deixar muita gente com calor... =P_

_Bem amores, espero que vocês me digam o que acharam deste conto, ok? Nos vemos logo e com muitas novidades... cof cof meu blog reformadíssimo cof cof._

_Por hoje é isso, obrigada por tudo e não esqueçam: __**EU AMO VOCÊS**__!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Lindonas, quanto tempo não nos 'vemos', mas foi por um motivo maior, a vida da nossa querida Carol estava uma loucura, espero que agora as coisas melhorem e possamos nos encontrar mais vezes._

_O que vocês acharam desse conto? Eu realmente amei, ficou a critério de nossa imaginação os relatos sexuais, o que dá margem a muuuuuuitos pensamentos impróprios, não é? Hahahahaha #pervafeelings_

_Esse conto faz refletir sobre tantas coisas. Sobre nossas escolhas, a falta de flexibilidade, a imaturidade, a insegurança, o desejo de mudança.. É tudo isso que eu vejo no relacionamento da Bella e do Edward, mas graças a nossa querida autora esse conto teve um final feliz. Por mais que eles ficassem longe um do outro, os corações dos dois os uniam. O tempo foi um grande aliado, ele fez os dois perceberem que a vida sem o outro não valia a pena, a importância de um na vida do outro e os fez amadurecer muito. O ser humano tende a aprender mais com o sofrimento do que com a felicidade, mas sempre há algo bom em tudo que passamos._

_Bom, eu não vou falar muito porque estou numa busca incessante por materiais para elaborar o primeiro capítulo da minha monografia #vidaescrava_

_Vejo todas vocês no próximo conto.. Tudo indica que não irá demorar._

_Beijos suas lindas,_

_Mayh._


	7. Sex Therapy

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga __**TWILIGHT**__, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction __**PDA**__, é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade __minha__, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado sem piedade. Obrigada pela atenção.  
.

* * *

_

'**PDA' – Public Display of Affection**

Conto número seis: _"Sex Therapy"_

"_**Stressed out, uptight, over worked wow'd  
**_Estressada, tensa, sobrecarregada do trabalho  
_**Unleash what you got let's explore your naughty side  
**_Libere o que você tem, vamos explorar o seu lado ousado  
_**Follow me, where we're going we don't need no bread crumbs  
**_Siga-me, para onde estamos indo não precisamos de migalhas de pão  
_**Can't you see, baby  
**_Você não pode ver, baby?  
_**You're the only one  
**_Você é a única

_**You are among the few hard woman?  
**_Você é umamulher rígida?  
_**Let me be your medicine.  
**_Deixe-me ser seu remédio.  
_**Cuz I got one thing on my mind, I'll be your valentine  
**_Porque eu tenho uma coisa na minha mente, eu vou ser seu namorado  
_**Spread your wings and baby fly away  
**_Abra suas asas e gata, voe para longe

_**It's your body, we can love it you want to  
**_É o seu corpo, podemos amá-lo, você quer  
_**Love if you want to, scream if you want to  
**_Amor se você quiser, grite se você quiser  
_**Just let me love you lay right here, girl don't be scared of me  
**_Só deixe o meu amor te segurar aqui, garota não tenha medo de mim  
_**Give you sex therapy  
**_Dar para você a terapia sexual  
_**Give you sex therapy  
**_Dar para você a terapia sexual

_**It's your body, we'll go hard if you want to  
**_É o seu corpo, mandamos ver se você quiser  
_**As hard as you want to, soft as you want to  
**_Tão forte como você quer, suave como você deseja  
_**Just let me love you lay right here, I'll be your fantasy  
**_Só deixe o meu amor te segurar aqui, eu vou ser sua fantasia  
_**Give you sex therapy  
**_Dar para você a terapia sexual  
_**Give you sex therapy  
**_Dar para você a terapia sexual

_**Baby let's settle for you to?  
**_Baby me deixe satisfazer para você?  
_**Just let your baby be  
**_Só deixe seu amor ser  
_**I'll lick you down, make you feel like you got a body  
**_Eu vou pegar você, fazer você sentir como se pega um corpo  
_**Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha the doctor's here for you  
**_Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha o médico está aqui para você

_**Take you like twilight, I thought you never  
**_Te pegar no crepúsculo, eu pensei que você nunca  
_**You don't have your say anything  
**_Você não tem que dizer nada  
_**I'll get you wet, yea  
**_Eu vou te molhar, sim  
_**Push you up against the wall  
**_Colocá-la contra a parede  
_**Turn you out and turn you on  
**_Transformá-la em e transformá-la em  
_**Yea, yea, whoa  
**_Sim, sim, whoa

**(…)**

_**Girl, it's your body we can do whatever you like  
**_Gata, este é o seu corpo, podemos fazer o que quiser_**  
It's your body we can ride and rock and roll  
**_É o seu corpo, podemos viajar e rock and roll  
_**Ride and rock and roll  
**_viajar e rock and roll  
_**Ride and rock, oh oh oh oh  
**_viajar e rock, oh oh oh oh

**(…)**

_**Shawty, Shawty it's your body we can do can do can do (sex therapy)  
**_Gatinha, gatinha esse é o seu corpo, podemos fazer pode... podemos fazer (terapia sexual)  
_**Shawty, Shawty it's your body we can do whatever you like  
**_Gatinha, gatinha esse é o seu corpo, podemos fazer o que quiser  
_**Just let me love you lay right here, girl don't be scared of me  
**_Só deixe o meu amor te segurar aqui, garota não tenha medo de mim  
_**Give you sex therapy  
**_Dar para você a terapia sexual  
_**Give you sex therapy  
**_Dar para você a terapia sexual

.

_Sex Therapy – Robin Thicke  
http:/www*youtube*com/watch?v=8s2_QLjF2Vs_

_Imagem:  
http:/i56*tinypic*com/9sq97k*jpg_

_**.

* * *

**_

.

Isabella Swan sempre foi uma neurologista impressionante, tanto que essa sua capacidade profissional lhe rendeu uma promoção no Hospital Geral de Columbus em Ohio. Há um ano e meio Isabella era a diretora clínica de um dos principais hospitais da capital do estado.

Dra. Swan – como era respeitosamente chamada -, com seus trinta e poucos anos vivia em função daquele hospital antes mesmo de sua promoção. Se pudesse escolher ela nunca voltaria para casa, ela viveria ali. Alguns a chamavam de _Viúva Negra_, por causa de seu humor ferino e apático, mas poucos, ou quase ninguém, sabia que o motivo de Isabella ser rude e ranzinza fora um trauma que teve há alguns anos. Sete anos para ser exato.

Jacob Black, assim como Isabella cursava medicina na universidade de Yale em Connecticut, porém um ano a sua frente. Fora amor à primeira vista quando se viram pela primeira vez no departamento de neurologia. Os dois viveram aquele romance voraz, efêmero, em que a paixão transbordava pelos poros.

Todavia, o destino não quis que Isabella se tornasse a senhora Black, pois na véspera de seu casamento, Jacob que era apaixonado por sua moto, uma _Suzuki GSXR 1000_ preta, fizeram pela última vez o caminho que o levava para sua casa.

Um motorista totalmente embriagado e privado de sono perdeu o controle de seu caminhão e acertou o jovem neurologista, que resultou sua morte prematura no local. Foram meses para que Isabella se recuperasse do choque e todos sabiam perfeitamente que ela provavelmente nunca se recuperaria do mesmo.

Desta forma que Isabella se tornou a pessoa amarga e sem esperança que todos no hospital a conheciam, mas a sua alma solitária era a pior inimiga da jovem doutora, ela temia morrer sozinha, ou ainda perder sua vida brutalmente como seu noivo, mas ao mesmo tempo ela deseja poder vê-lo novamente, poder amar e ser amada novamente, porém, ela só gostaria de ter uma pessoa ao seu lado: Jacob.

Sempre que chegava ao apartamento em que compraram juntos, mobiliaram juntos, era terrível demais para ela, lembranças e esperanças do que foi e do que poderia ter sido, preenchiam sua mente a levando para o buraco negro da solidão, da tristeza, da depressão, por conta disto que passou a dedicar a sua vida a uma só causa, um só lugar: ao hospital e a sua profissão.

Em contrapartida, Doutor Edward Cullen, um jovem, porém espetacular cardiologista que acabara de retornar da Itália, onde exerceu por oito anos, desde que concluiu seu curso na Universidade de Harvard, o cargo de cardiologista chefe do Hospital Geral de Roma, onde recebeu o mérito pelo conselho de medicina italiana como um dos mais inovadores e melhores cardiologistas de toda a Itália.

Porém, como todo bom filho e americano, Edward sentia falta dos seus pais, do seu país, de sua cultura e quando inesperadamente recebeu o convite do diretor geral do Hospital da capital de Ohio não pensou duas vezes em retornar para casa.

Por ser um homem depois dos trinta anos, Edward era extremamente charmoso e sedutor, não era difícil vê-lo acompanhado de um belíssimo espécime feminino, mas para ele era exatamente isso que as mulheres que o cercavam, seja na sua cama ou em jantares, significava: um belíssimo espécime feminino.

Tanto que era raríssimo vê-lo acompanhado da mesma mulher em mais de duas ou três ocasiões, mulheres para Edward eram como uma troca de roupa: fácil e indolor. Mas tudo isso fora porque Edward _nunca_ havia sequer cogitado a hipótese de se apaixonar um dia. Ele mesmo se autodenominava um _Lobo Solitário_.

Mas o que Isabella e Edward não poderiam nem imaginar quando acordaram na manhã fria que marcava o início do mês de outubro, que o destino estava preparando algo impressionante para os dois, em que seria _inevitável_ mudar o que começaria acontecer dentro do Hospital Geral de Columbus.

**oOoOo**

O trânsito da cidade parecia não querer colaborar com Isabella, ela odiava se atrasar, e principalmente atrasar-se no primeiro dia do mês, onde tinha que avaliar todos os médicos que supervisionava e principalmente passar as novas instruções ao cardiologista que o Senhor Hale contratara.

Contudo o dia mal começara e ela já estava estressada, tensa, nervosa, tudo por causa de um sonho muito vívido que teve com Jacob. Por mais que ela vivesse em meio a suas lembranças os seus sonhos com ele a perturbava de uma maneira singular, era como se o falecido noivo quisesse lhe passar uma mensagem.

Isabella respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando afastar os pensamentos do seu finado companheiro ou do sonho que tivera com ele, hoje ela não poderia ficar toda emocional e deprimida, ela tinha um corpo médico para avaliar.

Para a alegria de Isabella – para um dia que não começara como ela desejava -, constatou quando entrava pelo estacionamento do Hospital que seu atraso era somente de trinta minutos, não seria de um dano tão terrível, uma vez que o seu banco de horas estava repleto de horas para compensar. Sim, porque Isabella mesmo quando não precisava fazia horas extras, o que quer dizer todos os dias.

O poder que o destino tem sobre as pessoas, passa na maioria das vezes despercebida por eles, porque o _inevitável_ aconteceu de maneira chocante, por assim dizer.

Edward que decidira dirigir-se ao Hospital onde começaria exercer sua profissão em território estadudiniense algumas horas mais cedo do que lhe fora combinado, tudo para conhecer melhor o ambiente em que trabalharia por um longo tempo.

Assim logo que entrou no estacionamento do Hospital viu uma área destinada aos automóveis dos médicos residentes, sendo que só uma das vagas estava desocupada, Edward agindo contra as placas de preferencial entrou na contra-mão na _'rua'_ onde se encontrava, porém de uma forma inexplicável ele não viu uma SUV prata que vinha em sua direção e no exato momento em que tentava colocar seu Volvo prateado na vaga o referido carro fazia o mesmo.

O incrível médico não conseguiu segurar a raiva que sentia por aquele desastre, não fazia nem dois dias que ele havia retirado o carro da concessionária e já lhe acontecera um desastre deste, tanto que enquanto saía do carro esbravejava maldições.

- Mas que porra! Será que não dava para ver que estava vindo outro carro? – gritou para alguém, sem rosto, enquanto olhava o estrago que havia acontecido em seu carro. – Caralho, acabou... – mas suas palavras morreram enquanto observou a mulher que saiu do outro automóvel.

O alto homem de cabelos de uma cor singular, algo como bronze, ligeiramente bagunçados e olhos perspicazes e incrivelmente verdes como esmeralda, poderia se gabar por ter saído e principalmente dormido, com todas as mais belas mulheres que haviam cruzado o seu caminho, mas nenhuma se comparava a magnificência, a beleza da mulher que ele via agora a sua frente.

Sua pele branca era tão suave que se ele pudesse tocar seu rosto poderia apostar que seria como pêssego. Seus cabelos mogno e levemente ondulados emolduravam o seu rosto em forma de coração, suas bochechas estavam tingidas de um vermelho forte, mas não era o resultado de nenhuma maquiagem ou de pudor, era claro para Edward – como um bom especialista em cardiologia -, que ela se encontrava lívida de raiva, porém, ele não se preocupou com a sua raiva e sim admirar a belíssima mulher que estava agora a sua frente.

Seus lábios eram carnudos, mas o superior era ligeiramente menor que o inferior, era um detalhe tão insignificante que por outros olhos passaria despercebido. Por sua vez, seus olhos eram grandes, de um castanho como chocolate derretido e apresentava um brilho apagado, como se estivesse sem vida, sem expectativa.

Edward notava seus lábios se mexendo, contudo, não conseguia ouvir uma palavra que ela falava, só conseguia admirá-la. Uma esgueirada pelo seu corpo, o ruivo notou que a mulher usava roupas brancas, provavelmente ela era uma enfermeira ou alguma médica extremamente sexy.

Isabella estava furiosa. Não conseguia acreditar a imprudência daquele homem que estava na sua frente. Como ele dirigia no sentido contrário no estacionamento de um hospital? E se tivesse atropelado algum paciente? Um idoso, ou cadeirante ou até mesmo uma criança? Era muita irresponsabilidade para somente um ser.

- O senhor não viu a sinalização? – questionou irritada. – Ou será que o certo ou errado não vale para você? – gritou, atraindo atenção de algumas pessoas próximas, inclusive de um dos guardas do hospital que veio até onde os carros colidiram.

A jovem médica explicou vorazmente ao guarda o que tinha acontecido e pediu para que ele resolvesse para ela, uma vez que já estava atrasada para iniciar suas obrigações, sem mais delongas Isabella marchou em direção a entrada do hospital deixando os dois homens olhando abobados para ela.

Felizmente o incidente não atrapalhou a programação da Dra. Swan em avaliar o corpo médico do hospital, desde que ela assumiu o cargo de diretora clínica, ela viu que os profissionais que trabalhavam no hospital eram sempre muito dedicados aos seus trabalhos e nenhuma das equipes que trabalhavam com eles tinha algo a reclamar.

Isabella estava em sua sala, digitando os relatórios sobre as avaliações do corpo médico quando visualizou em seu relógio que estava na hora de encontrar o cardiologista que o senhor Hale havia contratado, e que ela teria que passar as informações sobre os procedimentos do hospital.

Edward estava impaciente. Na verdade o incidente que havia ocorrido pela manhã ainda o deixara perturbado, na sua ronda pelo hospital – tentando conhecê-lo -, o ruivo procurou pela misteriosa morena que o segurança do hospital recusou a dizer o seu nome, mas não a localizou, por conta disto sentindo-se derrotado foi ao local onde lhe foi instruído para aguardar a Dra. Swan que iria lhe indicar os procedimentos do hospital, ele esperava que quando se familiarizasse com o hospital a encontrasse.

Mas antes que pudesse pensar qualquer outra coisa, Edward ouviu uma voz melodiosa o chamando e imediatamente virou-se para a fonte da mesma, e para a sua vitória era quem ele estava mais querendo ver.

Dra. Swan ainda respirava aos arquejos quando chegou ao andar que encontraria o novo cardiologista, porém mal esperou recuperar o seu fôlego para chamar seu nome, afinal de contas ela não poderia enrolar o dia todo com esse novo médico.

Porém, Isabella nunca, nem nos seus mais terríveis sonhos imaginaria que um cardiologista renomado, como o que o Sr. Hale havia contratado se vestiria de maneira tão _inapropriada_ para um hospital. Primeiramente começando pela sua aparência.

Seus cabelos desgrenhados apontavam para todas as direções, era como se nem o tivesse penteado quando acordou, na verdade, ela duvidava que aqueles fios bronzes tivessem visto água na última semana. Sua barba estava por fazer, seu rosto aparentava algumas olheiras, como se tivesse ficado até o amanhecer acordado, o que ela sinceramente não duvidava. As roupas que o homem vestia estavam amassadas e eram totalmente escuras – calças jeans, uma camiseta preta sobreposta com uma camisa cinza.

Isabella olhava horrorizada ao homem que se aproximava dela, ela pedia aos céus que aquele não fosse o tal Doutor Edward Cullen.

Edward andava lentamente com um sorriso torto no rosto até o encontro da mulher que o chamara, e que era quem ele estava procurando. Crente que aquela não poderia ser a tal Dra. Swan, talvez alguma secretária dela, afinal como uma mulher incrivelmente bela como aquela poderia viver para um hospital, se dedicar integralmente a sua profissão como o Sr. Hale havia lhe dito antes?

Quando finalmente os dois ficaram frente a frente, somente alguns centímetros os separando, Isabella tentando controlar sua repulsa, inquiriu:

- Doutor Edward Cullen? – o ruivo ampliou seu sorriso torto, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado.

- Exatamente. A senhorita seria? – perguntou educadamente. Isabella gemeu internamente em protesto, aquilo... aquele homem era contra tudo o que o código de ética do hospital pregava.

- Doutora Isabella Swan, diretora clínica do Hospital Geral de Columbus. – declamou, estendendo sua mão para apertar a do homem. Imediatamente as mãos grandes e quentes de Edward envolveram-se ao redor de sua pequenina e fria, fazendo com que uma corrente elétrica, como um choque percorresse o corpo de Isabella.

- _Muito_ prazer, Dra. Swan. – a cumprimentou com fervor. Imediatamente a morena ficou acanhada e estranha, era como se aquele homem tivesse fazendo algo para ela que infelizmente não conseguia explicar.

- O prazer é meu Dr. Cullen? – respondeu como uma pergunta, corando alguns tons de vermelho, enquanto o ruivo continuava sorrindo torto e segurando suas mãos.

Era como se ambos não soubessem o que falar ou agir, eles estavam em uma espécie de transe que fazia com que todo o universo sumisse ao seu redor, e só os mantivesse ali: olhar com olhar. Castanho no verde.

Inesperadamente um barulho de origem desconhecida fez com que os dois saíssem daquela hipnose e se afastassem o mais rápido que podiam. Isabella não poderia e nem queria se dar ao luxo de tentar entender o que acontecera a poucos segundos, Edward, por sua vez acabara de colocar uma meta em sua cabeça: a de ter essa mulher para ele custe o que custar.

A morena tossiu involuntariamente como se coçasse a sua garganta, talvez, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, antes de inquirir autoritariamente a Edward:

- O Senhor Hale não lhe passou o regulamento do hospital? Porque ele me disse que havia lhe mandado para o seu email, caso o doutor não recebeu, posso providenciar uma cópia imediatamente. – Edward sorriu amplamente. Ele estava conseguindo deixá-la intimidada, porém não de uma maneira vulgar e sim incomoda.

- Pode me chamar de somente Edward, Dra. Swan. – disse com seu sorriso torto. – E o que lhe faz pensar que não recebi o regulamento? – questionou confuso.

- Ok Edward. – disse com um aceno de cabeça. – Bem, no regulamento do hospital é claramente expresso que _todos_ os médicos devam usar roupas que condizem com a prática da medicina.

- E condizentes seriam roupas brancas? – inquiriu a contragosto.

- Exatamente. – respondeu a morena sem hesitar.

- Será que a maneira que me visto alterará a maneira como trato meus pacientes? – questionou surpreso. - Me perdoe Dra. Swan, mas não acredito que usando roupas brancas melhorará meu desempenho, na realidade creio que o traje que condizem com a prática da medicina, como a senhorita disse, causa um certo desconforto na relação com os pacientes, é como se tivéssemos os hostilizando. – explanou enfaticamente.

- Quer dizer que o senhor acredita que médico e pacientes devem ter uma relação próxima, como amigos? – perguntou incrédula.

- Com toda a certeza. A aproximação entre o médico com o seu paciente é o que mais ajuda na recuperação e principalmente no conhecimento dos problemas deste. – disse vigorosamente.

- Desculpe Doutor, mas aqui não é o melhor lugar para brincar de _Patch Adams_. – retrucou infensa.

- Oh... a senhorita sabe quem é ele então? Já pensou em usar suas técnicas para ver se não melhora o tratamento de seus pacientes? – replicou irritando-se também.

- Escuta aqui – começou a morena, esticando seu dedo bem próximo ao rosto do ruivo. -, não é nenhum médico metido a besta, só porque ganhou prêmios internacionais que vai dizer como devo fazer o meu trabalho, se eu fosse tão incapacitada não estaria onde estou hoje! – respondeu subindo uma oitava a sua voz.

- Você se acha superior, não é mesmo Doutora? Qual é a sua área de especialização oncologia? Traumas? Clínica Geral? Não... já sei, psiquiatria! – provocou.

- Não lhe interessa a área que eu trabalho. Dr. Cullen, porque com toda a certeza eu sou melhor que você! Agora se não se incomoda preciso mostrar o andar onde você trabalhará e depois tenho que voltar ao meu trabalho. – disse virando-se de costas para o médico e seguindo de volta para a escada.

- Não era para a Doutora me mostrar todo o hospital? – desafiou.

- Tenho certeza que o senhor pode conhecê-lo sozinho! – esbravejou Isabella.

**oOoOo**

Os dias, as semanas, passaram mais rápido que Edward gostaria de pensar, tanto que já estava a dois meses trabalhando exaustivamente no hospital. Seus pacientes eram sempre muito compreensivos e positivos pela postura como o jovem médico os tratara. Uma senhora, inclusive, havia lhe dito em uma de suas consultas, que ele era totalmente diferente do médico anterior que mal sabia o que eles tinham quanto mais receitar o remédio correto.

Todavia, suas interações com a Dra. Swan eram sempre rápidas e cheias de trocas de farpas. Apesar de se sentir absurdamente atraído pela morena, Edward começou a desenvolver certa aversão a ela, porque sempre seus encontros o deixavam nervoso e irritado.

Isabella ainda não conseguia compreender o sucesso que o tal Dr. Edward Cullen fazia no HGC, mas ela acreditava que isso era devido ao seu charme e sua beleza. Sim... infelizmente ela tinha que concordar que apesar do cardiologista ser terrivelmente irritante e ter uma aversão as regras era absurdamente lindo e até mesmo sexy.

A atração e o ódio entre os dois eram palpáveis, tanto que não demorou muito para que comentasse pelos corredores do hospital – principalmente pelas enfermeiras que pareciam saber de tudo o que acontecia naquele prédio -, que os dois viviam em plena tensão sexual. Bastava estarem a cinco metros um do outro que o ar já ficava carregado e o desejo sexual florescesse.

Dra. Swan quando soube desses comentários vulgares sobre ela e o Dr. Cullen, tentou – em vão – acabar com eles, porque a sua tentativa de dizer que não era nada daquilo que parecia só aumentou ainda mais a fofoca pelos corredores.

Edward, todavia, não se importava que falasse que ele estava tendo um _affair_ com Isabella Swan, a única coisa que o incomodava era que nenhuma _outra_ mulher lhe interessava, ou então não conseguia nenhuma outra que fosse para aliviar a tensão. Era como se o nome da Doutora Isabella Swan fosse uma maldição em sua vida.

Mas como o destino arma as mais diversas reviravoltas, ninguém poderia imaginar o que ocorreria na véspera de Natal no HGC.

Isabella como sempre fazia em feriados trocou seu horário com outra médica - que tinha família e filhos - para ficar de plantão, já que não passaria o Natal com seus pais e ficar se martirizando em seu apartamento estava fora de cogitação. O mesmo ocorrera com Edward, que sensibilizado com a preocupação de um colega em não poder se vestir de papai Noel para seus filhos trocou seu plantão com ele.

Nenhum dos dois médicos tinha consciência que o outro se encontrava no hospital e o fato de ser véspera de Natal o mesmo encontrava-se totalmente deserto, por isso que a Dra. Swan resolveu prolongar seu intervalo na sala de descanso, pedindo para que qualquer coisa bipá-la.

Dr. Cullen que estava exausto depois de algumas consultas clínicas rotineiras seguiu para a mesma sala para descansar por algumas horas, uma vez que a enfermeira lhe disse que os outros cinco médicos de plantão poderiam ajudar caso acontecesse algo, e somente em caso de urgência o chamaria.

Nenhum dos dois notou a presença do outro de início, mas quando ambos foram até a cozinha para buscar um pouco de chá foi impossível evitar o encontro.

- O que você faz aqui? – inquiriram em uníssono. Imperceptivelmente ambos riram da escolha de palavras.

- Estou de plantão Dr. Cullen. – respondeu a morena cansada.

- Na véspera de Natal? – perguntou curioso. – Não tem uma longa família te esperando para uma ceia incrível? – a morena riu amargamente.

- Não, Edward. – respondeu, utilizando-se do primeiro nome do ruivo, coisa que ela nunca usava. – E você o que faz aqui? Achei que fosse sua folga.

- Troquei com o Dr. McCarty, para que ele ficasse com a família. – explicou simplesmente.

- Interessante. – disse desinteressadamente a jovem médica.

- Isabella? – chamou Edward, inesperadamente usando pela primeira vez o primeiro nome da médica, que tão surpresa quanto ele o olhou admirada, pois fazia muito tempo que seu nome não saía tão melodioso como naquele momento.

- Sim? – esperou, mordiscando seu lábio inferior.

- Por que você se dedica tanto a esse hospital? O que aconteceu com você que te deixou tão... _apagada_? – perguntou curioso.

- Apagada?

- Sim, é como se você não tivesse expectativa nenhuma, não tivesse o por que viver a não ser o hospital. – explicou.

- Algo assim. – disse dando de ombros.

- Você já amou alguém? – perguntou Edward sem conseguir controlar.

- Eu _amo _alguém. – respondeu Isabella sem rodeios.

- Mas então por que você é tão infeliz _Bella_? – pediu.

- Do... do-q do-qu do quê você me chamou? – perguntou aturdida.

- Como? – inquiriu o ruivo confuso, aproximando-se da morena.

- Você me chamou de Bella? – questionou.

- Sim... acho que sim. – disse dando de ombros e ficando a apenas alguns centímetros dela.

- Por quê? – perguntou confusa.

- Porque _Bella_, quer dizer linda em italiano e também pode ser um apelido de Isabella, não é mesmo? – explicou desorientadamente.

- É... – disse engolindo em seco.

- Por que, poderia ter outro significado? – questionou curioso. Imediatamente lembranças de Jacob a chamando de Bella inundaram sua mente e seus olhos traiçoeiros se encheram de lágrimas.

- Fazia muito tempo que não ouvia isso. – respondeu, enquanto uma grossa lágrima deslizava por seu rosto.

Instintivamente Edward correu seu dedo pela pele de pêssego de Isabella capturando a lágrima. O formigamento que o dedo do médico causou no rosto da médica era arrebatador, ela se sentia queimando em brasas. Edward, por sua vez, sentia todo seu corpo sendo consumido por um desejo voraz, primitivo, luxuriante.

Era impossível determinar quem deu o primeiro passo, mas no segundo seguinte os lábios dos dois estavam colados juntos, enquanto se aproximavam mais e mais, moldando seus corpos um ao outro.

As mãos de Isabella enterravam-se em meio aos cabelos bronzes de Edward e ao contrário do que ela os imaginava eram macios e sedosos. Já as mãos de Edward apertavam-lhe a nuca e sua cintura trazendo-a, mais próximo a ele, querendo os fundir.

Não demorou muito para que ambos estivessem deitados no sofá que tinha naquela saleta. Edward sobre Isabella, deixando seus corpos moldando um ao outro perfeitamente, deixando a luxúria e o desejo os consumir como se fossem carvão no meio de uma fogueira.

As mãos de Edward exploravam as curvas de Isabella sem nenhum pudor, ele queria encontrar a sua pele e sentir a maciez da mesma. As de Isabella apertavam lhe os ombros ou desciam por suas costas. Ela nunca se sentira tão envolvida em algo, tão _necessitada_ de algo.

O desejo que emanava dos dois era tão arrebatador que a ereção de Edward estava começando a incomodar, ele gostaria de saber se Isabella a estava sentindo, porque literalmente ele estava entre as suas pernas, e o que apenas o impossibilitava de penetrá-la era as roupas que ambos usavam.

Isabella não conseguia mais controlar o desejo, a paixão, a luxúria que tomava seu corpo e talvez acontecesse o mesmo com Edward, pois inesperadamente ela estava tirando a camisa que o médico usava a jogando em algum lugar próximo de onde estavam.

Edward ficou surpreendido e encantado com a audácia de Isabella, mas ele não conseguiu se preocupar muito com isso, porque logo começou a retirar as roupas da médica tão rápido quanto ela tirava as dele.

Logo ambos estavam nus, seus corpos absorvendo um o calor do outro, a maciez um do outro. Os beijos de ambos estavam mais ardentes e ousados. Suas mãos exploravam um o corpo do outro sem nenhum medo ou hesitação. O desejo, à vontade, a luxúria, a lascívia entre os dois estava gritando para um contato ainda mais íntimo, mais próximo, mais enervante.

Uma troca de olhares foi o suficiente para o que veio a seguir: Edward preenchendo Isabella lentamente com seu membro. Ambos gemiam juntos com a sensação de calor, de cobiça que os envolviam onde estavam agora ligados.

Ambos deixaram-se consumir pela sensação antes de começar a se mover juntos, em uma dança de puro prazer, luxúria, desejo e _algo mais_.

Os movimentos de ambos eram ritmados e incessantes. Suas lamúrias eram a melodia que dava o tom, seus beijos estavam mais curtos, porém não menos desejosos. As mãos quentes e firmes de Edward seguravam com desejo a cintura e a coxa de Isabella, o impulsionando mais e mais profundamente dentro dela. Já as da morena, apertavam e arranhavam os ombros, costas e braços do médico.

Fazia tanto tempo que Isabella não fazia sexo, na verdade desde quando Jacob falecera, mas nem mesmo com o seu finado noivo a conseguia ter tamanho prazer, era como se Edward fosse uma parte dela, como se lesse seus pensamentos. E para Edward não era diferente, era como se seu corpo finalmente tivesse encontrado sua casa, seu conforto, sua paz interior.

Seus movimentos estavam constantes, envolventes e sedutores, mas Isabella necessitava de mais, por isso pedia para que Edward fosse mais rápido. Ele não conseguia ignorar seu pedido e fora mais rápido como ela implorava.

Tanto Edward quanto Isabella seguravam ao máximo seu orgasmo, ambos queriam retardar pelo maior tempo que podiam o ápice do prazer. Ele estava fascinado pelo os movimentos que o corpo dela fazia. Seus seios pressionados contra seu peitoral o deixavam a beira do precipício de seu orgasmo. Ele queria tanto tê-los aos seus lábios, chupá-los, sugá-los, beijá-los.

Edward, tentando controlar seus impulsos, deslizou sua língua pelo pescoço dela, sentindo sua pulsação. A morena enterrava suas unhas com força nos ombros de Edward, que inconscientemente aumentava mais seus movimentos. Os beijos lânguidos de Edward no pescoço dela desciam rumo ao seu colo e seios. Suas mãos apertavam sem nenhum pudor suas coxas, trazendo mais e mais para si.

Isabella urrava de desejo, sentindo todos seus músculos se contraírem, Edward também sentiu o aperto sufocante que ela dava em torno de seu membro, e um gemido gutural saiu por seus lábios. Mesmo não desejando, afastou seus lábios do pescoço de Isabella, prendendo seus olhos nos dela.

Os movimentos dos dois estavam mais e mais eróticos - mais e mais cheios de luxúria. A paixão os consumia, eles estavam na beira do prazer, não dava mais para segurar o orgasmo. Isabella pedia mais rapidez de Edward, e ele investia mesmo que restritivamente contra ela com tanto desejo quanto ela pedia.

O suor que escorria por seus corpos se misturava, o aroma que emanava da união de seus suores entorpecia todos os sentidos dos dois, tomava todo o ambiente e traduzia o que eles nunca imaginavam sentir, ainda mais inesperadamente, naquela pequena saleta: _amor, paixão_.

Não dava mais para segurar o orgasmo, os batimentos cardíacos e as pulsações de ambos pareciam acelerar e reagirem juntas. Seus músculos se contraíam em conjunto, como se fossem um só. Um arrepio que nascia em algum lugar no corpo dele passava para o corpo dela como se fossem ondas eletromagnéticas, eram violentas e intensas, mas imensamente prazerosas.

A sensação de entrega dominava os dois, o orgasmo veio violento e ao mesmo tempo. Aquela era sem dúvida nenhuma a sensação mais perfeita e inexplicável que já sentiram. Ambos gemiam audivelmente os nomes um do outro em uníssono, e juntos aproveitaram a onda magnânima de prazer que os tomava.

Isabella sentia o gozo de Edward se misturando ao dela, e ela se sentia gloriosa. A mistura do resultado de seus prazeres envolvia-se em torno do membro de Edward, e ele se sentia como nunca se sentiu antes, era como ir ao céu e ser recepcionado pelo anjo mais belo, mais sensual e mais incrível que Deus criou.

Ambos procuraram o rosto um do outro e o que viram ali era inexplicável. Os olhos verdes profundos e expressivos de Edward estavam conectados aos castanhos e apaixonantes de Isabella, naqueles segundos eles pareciam se declarar um ao outro, mas sem a necessidade de palavras.

A jovem médica acariciou com delicadeza o rosto do jovem médico, que sentiu sua pele formigar com seu toque feminino. Ele levou suas duas mãos às laterais de seu rosto, sentindo a textura de pêssego de sua pele. Com seu polegar, traçou os lábios cheios e voluptuosos de Isabella, sentindo seu coração palpitar freneticamente em seu peito, mal imaginava ele que o dela estava na mesma velocidade, se não em uma superior.

- Você é linda. – sussurrou para ela. A morena sorriu timidamente, tingindo suas bochechas de um vermelho forte, que deslumbrou mais e mais Edward.

- Obrigada. – disse a médica timidamente, fechando seus olhos e respirando profundamente antes de mergulhar mais uma vez na imensidão esmeraldina dos olhos de Edward.

- Não tem o que agradecer. – respondeu o médico com um sorriso torto, começando a sair dela lentamente.

- Espera! – gritou, praticamente.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Edward preocupado. – Eu te machuquei? Me perdoa Bella eu não queria te machucar!

- Calma Edward você não me machucou. – disse com uma voz serena. – Só quero ficar um pouco mais com você. – a timidez que cruzou seu rosto, foi à coisa mais linda que Edward já viu.

- Você poderá ficar o tempo que quiser comigo. – respondeu o ruivo, antes de beijá-la sofregamente.

Inevitavelmente os dois tiveram que se separar, vestir as roupas que estavam antes e voltar para seus plantões. Isabella começou a se sentir estranha enquanto se vestia na frente do cardiologista, ela começou a se dar conta da loucura que tinha cometido, ela definitivamente havia perdido a cabeça.

Edward notou que a linda neurologista que havia lhe proporcionado o melhor momento da sua vida estava constrangida, até mesmo arrependida. Pela primeira vez em sua vida ele temeu que fosse perder algo que mal sabia que tinha; se é que ele tinha realmente.

Assim que ele terminou de colocar seu tênis foi até onde ela se encontrava, mas antes que ele se aproximasse mais ela se esquivou saindo para os corredores do hospital.

Isabella estava transtornada. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que tinha feito, o que tinha sentido, e principalmente porque ela nunca havia sentindo a mesma coisa por Jacob. Lágrimas de raiva, de arrependimento tomavam a morena, ela queria que a terra abrisse aos seus pés e a engolisse.

O ruivo não entendeu a atitude da morena, tanto que saiu desesperado atrás dela, mas infelizmente trombou em uma enfermeira e o tempo que demorou em conseguir ajudá-la Isabella havia sumido pelos corredores do hospital.

Dra. Swan tremia, parecia que ela estava tendo um colapso, tanto que foi uma tarefa quase eu impossível abrir a porta de sua sala no terceiro andar do hospital. Seu choro estava descontrolado, ela não conseguia entender o que estava sentindo, era como se a paixão e o luto que manteve por Jacob durante quase dez anos nunca tivesse existido, que ele nunca fora quem o destino havia designado a ela, que tudo fora uma perda de tempo.

Ela não podia pensar assim. Ela amou Jacob, ela amava Jacob mais que tudo, um prazer momentâneo e voluptuoso não poderia acabar com isso, ela era somente dele de mais ninguém.

Não... ela não era mais de Jacob. Agora ela pertencia a outro também, seu coração e sua cabeça indicava que agora não era o moreno de braços fortes, pele morena, olhos e cabelos castanhos escuros que moviam seu universo. Agora existia alguém de cabelos bronzes desgrenhados, olhos verdes como esmeralda que havia tornado seu universo.

Mas como? Quando? E principalmente por que isso havia acontecido, ela não conseguia explicar. Talvez a hostilidade, a aversão que sentia por aquele cardiologista era a linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio aparecendo em sua vida, indicando que o inevitável aconteceria, em breve.

Isabella sentou-se derrotada no chão de sua sala, encostando suas costas contra uma das poltronas de couro branco que tinha ali, levando sua cabeça entre seus joelhos.

Edward andava fervorosamente pelo hospital atrás da Dra. Swan, ele _necessitava_ dizer o que estava sentindo, ele não sabia quando a relação deles havia mudado, mas ele poderia apostar que fora antes dessa noite.

Só faltava um lugar para que ele a procurasse, e se ela não estivesse em sua sala, não existia outro lugar em que ela poderia estar. O ruivo nem sequer ousou em bater a porta, fora logo abrindo e vendo a pequena forma chorosa de Isabella ali.

Ele caminhou lentamente até onde ela se encontrava, temendo uma reação dela. Isabella, todavia, sentia a aproximação de alguém, e por mais que ela não tivesse visto seu coração lhe dizia quem era.

Tão inesperadamente como todos os eventos que cercaram estes dois, seus olhares se conectaram de maneira tão profunda, tão íntima que não foi preciso palavras ou qualquer outra coisa para exemplificar o que estava acontecendo ali:

Dois médicos que não imaginavam encontrar o amor em um hospital viram que todo remédio ou tratamento não era obstante para equiparar-se ao poder da cura, de uma _terapia_ que um _sexo_, ao acaso, proporcionado pelo destino lhe traria na véspera de Natal: um amor para toda a vida.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Olá meus amores!_

_Não disse que dessa vez eu não iria demorar? Que viria o mais rápido possível? Até eu me surpreendi com a minha velocidade em escrever esse conto. Tudo bem que tinha a metade pronta, mas a outra metade, escrevi assim... praticamente num piscar de olhos._

_Tudo bem que o final não ficou lá grandes coisas, mas é algo diferente dos outros. Quer dizer, nenhum deles são iguais, e isso é o que eu mais gosto, mais me anima em escrever esses contos: a não similaridade entre eles. _

_Eu sei que para alguns eu venho fugindo do estereótipo "Demonstração Pública de Afeto", mas acredito que essas situações inesperadas e tensas, são tão PDA's quanto aquelas que os outros observam._

_Agradeço por todo o carinho e a espera que ocorreu, e aqueles que leram, comentaram o conto anterior: OBRIGADA, ele realmente foi o mais complexo de escrever e o que se aproxima mais da minha realidade, e digo para todos analisarem não só como uma historinha de amor, mas como uma experiência de vida._

_Obrigada também a quem leu esse conto, talvez vocês esperavam algo diferente, talvez não, mas como eu disse anteriormente a intenção aqui é fazer o inesperado. Espero ansiosamente as opiniões de vocês me dizendo o que acharam disto aqui, ok?_

_Ah... o próximo (o que é um milagre também) está meio que trilhado e logo, logo teremos um novo conto, ou seja, ainda esse mês, basta a Carolzinha aqui escrever o capítulo de __**JUST JUSTICE**__ que também tem muita gente aguardando aquela confusão e expectativa que criei bem como as duas que escrevo em parceria __**DE REPENTE AMOR **__e__** LOVE GAME**__, e para quem está se corroendo de curiosidade a abertura do meu novo blog! LOL_

_Sim! Muitas e muitas novidades estão por vir!_

_Obrigada mais uma vez por tudo, e vejo vocês por ai! ;D_

_Sem esquecer que __**EU AMO ABSURDAMENTE VOCÊS**__!_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**N/B: **__Olá queridas, primeiramente eu quero me desculpar com vocês, a Carol me enviou anteontem e eu só pude betá-lo agora, fiz o mais rápido que pude._

_Esse conto foi para mim bem inusitado, jamais imaginei uma Bella 'curtindo' luto por tantos anos, claro que quem ama sofre, mas tantos anos sofrendo não fez bem a ela._

_Eu realmente gostei do final, agora é imaginar o que irá acontecer a esses dois, claro que terá um final feliz._

_Bom, é isso. Vejo todas vocês no próximo conto._

_Beijos,_

_Mayh._


End file.
